The Course of True Love Never Runs Smoothly
by xXMoonyeenXx
Summary: Bella and Edward reluctently agree to a blind date organised by Alice. Will the future bring love, or will past temptations prove too hard to resist. T for later chapters. All Human ExB with some AxJ, EmxR and BxJ
1. Bella Agree's

**This is my first Twilight Fic, although I do write Bones ones. Not too sure about it so read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the only thing i own are my dreams which usually consist of Robert Pattinson*sigh* other than that everything goes to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

"Alice I am not going on a date with someone I don't even know." I stated to my best friend Alice Cullen. She had been trying to convince me to go out on a blind date with her brother for 3 weeks and no matter how often I said no she would persist.

"Oh come on Bella, I know you haven't dated anyone since Jake in school." I sighed as she said the dreaded name. Jacob Black had been my high school sweetheart, that is until he left for college on the other side of the country and broke up with me. His excuse he didn't want to feel tied down, he wanted to enjoy his college experience which he couldn't do if he was with me. Ridiculous I know but it had really stung at the time because he was the first person I loved. After six years though I had finally gotten over it.

"Alice one how do you know I didn't date during college? And two how do you know me and Edward would even get on?" I asked already suspecting the answers.

"Well, I know you Bella and you didn't date in college fact. Also I know you and Edward will get on you will be perfect for each other." she stated rather matter of factly, before she proceeded to take a bite of the sandwich she had bought at the coffee shop we were currently seated in.

"Shockingly Alice I do not believe that even you have the power of foresight." I said with a laugh, at the unamused expression on her face. I took a bite of my own sandwich, wishing that I could get away but Alice had timed the impromptu shopping trip for exactly this reason.

Swallowing Alice fixed me with her fiercest look, which was saying a lot considering it was coming from a short, pixie looking woman. Alice was in all honesty gorgeous she may be short, but she has vivid blue eyes and jet black, stylishly spiked hair. This combined with her unique personality makes for a hell of a best friend to keep up with. Collapsing under the weight of the gaze being levelled at me I sheepishly looked down at my sandwich and nodded my head.

"What was that Bella?" Alice asked. I could see the smile and feel her excitement before I even lifted my gaze to meet hers.

"Yes, I will go on this date with Edward. On one condition however." I said with a smile of my own, knowing she would not enjoy my condition.

Looking at me sceptically she inclined her head to one side and waved her hand for me to continue.

"If it goes bad you have to leave my wardrobe alone for a whole year."

"Isabella Marie Swan that is not fair!" She whispered harshly in response.

"That's the deal take it or leave it. Plus you are so sure that it will go fine so you have nothing to worry about do you? Unless you are not as confident as you want me to believe."

"Oh I am that confident believe me, so I accept the deal. The date goes bad I leave your wardrobe alone, but if it goes well I get to dress you for every consecutive date." she replied with a massive grin planted on her face.

With a sigh I nodded my head and reached my hand across the table for her to shake on the deal. Suddenly throwing money down on the table to pay for the meal, Alice stood pushing her chair away from the table. She picked up the few bags she already had and turned to me, "come on Bella we have to get you something gorgeous to wear."

With a wry smile I threw some money on the table by way of a tip, picked up my own bags and followed Alice out of the store. We walked together towards one of the bigger, fancier stores in the mall. Seeing where we were headed I looked down at my companion and opened my mouth to suggest somewhere else when I was abruptly cut off.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm paying so chill."

"Alice I can't let you buy me a new outfit." I stated knowing it wouldn't work. When Alice decided on something she would achieve it no matter how much I protested.

"Yes you can, besides you had better get used to it because when you go on another date with my brother I will be buying you a new outfit for that." She said walking into the shop with a sly smile. After twenty minutes of walking around the store Alice had decided on five dresses for me to try on, the first four were not right according to Alice. I thought they were fine but decided to take the word of the fashion writer for a nationwide magazine. Alice didn't actually needed to work as her mom and dad were rather rich. Alice was always of the opinion though that you should earn everything you want when you reach a certain age. I always wondered if that was ingrained in her by her parents, I suppose I would find out on my date.

"Bella, come on let me see that dress." Alice shouted from outside the changing rooms.

"Ok one second!" I shouted back allowing myself to look at myself in the long mirror. Literally a second later I heard banging on the door so with a quiet laugh I pulled open the door and allowed Alice to see the current dress.

"Oh that's perfect Bella, now if we go with silver accessories you will be amazing." Alice gushed. I turned around with a smile on my face because the dress did actually look good. It was cobalt blue and came down to just below my knees. It was fitted under my breasts, with spaghetti straps, the fabric plunged down and came to a stop just over halfway down my bust allowing enough to be from sight that it would be appropriate for a first date. Walking back into the changing room I got changed into my dark blue skinny jeans, red and black checked shirt and flat shoes. When I exited the changing room Alice was no where to be seen, walking around for a few minutes I found her by the shoes choosing a silver pair with a three inch heel.

"Alice do you think I will be able to walk in them?" I asked eyeing the shoes warily knowing that I would have to work not fall over, which is a problem on a flat surface in flat shoes anyway.

"Sure you will, just walk slowly. Oh and I have chosen this bag for you." She replied holding up a silver clutch bag.

"Oh ok, well can we go now? I have to get lesson plans prepared for Monday." I asked. I would already struggle getting them done on time, I am an English teacher at my old high school and taught 6 classes 5 days a week. Sad that I returned to my old school, but oh well at least I got to spend time with Alice and my dad in the bargain.

"Yeah sure, lets boogie." Alice responded taking the dress out of my hands and heading towards the counter. Whilst I collected all of our other bags - which they had kindly allowed us to place behind the counter as Alice was such a valued customer – Alice paid for the items. When we were walking towards Alice's car a thought suddenly hit me.

"Erm Alice, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure anything."

"Well...you know I agreed to this blind date? Well has Edward agreed yet?"

"Not exactly, but don't worry he will. He does anything for his little sister." She replied with a sheepish smile on her face. I can't say that thought actually comforted me.

Once we reached her black Audi, Alice popped the trunk and put all the shopping in the back. Slamming the boot closed she moved to unlock the doors so we could get in. Once we were ensconced in her car, Alice started the engine reversed out of our spot and began the hour drive home. We drove in silence both deep in our own thoughts, about fifteen minutes from my apartment I felt Alice's gaze on the side of my face.

"Did you want to ask me something Alice? Cus you should really be watching the road." I stated looking over to see her returning her gaze to the road, she swallowed before saying what was on her mind.

"Are you really going to go through with this Bella?"

"Yes, I told you I would and I never go back on my word." I replied with a smile, when she began to practically bounce up and down in her seat.

"Ok, well then you need to be at La Bella Italia in Port Angeles at 8pm on Friday night."

"You really have thought this through but ok."

"Actually I'll drive you because I will have to help you get ready." She said now almost hitting her head on the roof of her car.

"I am capable of getting ready you know. If you drive me there, how do I get home?" I said fed up of being Alice's life size Barbie doll, and anxious about her response to my question.

"I know, but I want you to be perfect. I was thinking that Edward would drive you back."

"Al, what if it doesn't work out? Then I'm stranded." I replied shocked.

"You don't need to worry about that because it will work out." She countered with a massive smile. "We need to decide on a way for Edward to know who you are."

"Well why don't I have a red rose or something?" I asked smiling at the thought of me sat at a table with a red rose in front of me.

"No that's way too cheesy. I know I'll make a reservation in Edward's name, that way all you have to do is ask for the table and someone will lead you too it." Alice replied triumphantly.

"Sound's good." I said as we pulled up to my apartment building. Alice stopped her car and got out to help me get my bags out of her boot. Placing them on the side walk, I gave Alice a hug which she returned. Breaking apart she headed back towards the drivers side, stopping before she got back into her car she looked at me and said "don't worry so much Bella, you will have a great time I promise." With that she climbed into her car and sped off before I could reply.

Collecting all my bags I walked towards my apartment building, thinking that I wasn't so sure if I would have fun. I'm not exactly known for being outgoing, and I have never ever been on a blind date. Reaching the entrance to my building I opened the door and headed straight for the stairs. Slogging my way up 3 flights of stairs, with all my bags I plodded along my floor to my apartment. Dropping the bags on the floor, I dug my keys out of my purse and unlocked my door. Suddenly too tired to bother picking the bags back up I pushed them in with my feet, shutting and locking the door behind me, I left the bags just inside the door deciding to sort them tomorrow.


	2. Jasper's The Best

**A/N:** Thank you to those people who reviewed, they all made me smile. I know it has been a while since I updated I was just unsure where this chapter was going. I know everything which is going to happen in this story now so expect more regular updates.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them unfortunately.

* * *

**APOV**

As I sped away from Bella's apartment I began to think about how I would get Edward to agree to go out on a blind date. I had been unsuccessful so far, because each and every time I asked him he would shoot me down. That's when it hit me, I shouldn't be the one to ask him. Reaching into my purse on the passenger seat I pulled out my cell and pressed speed dial one for the person I needed.

"Hey baby, did you have fun shopping?" Jasper's voice echoed around my car, coming from the speaker.

"Of course Jazz. I convinced Bella to go out with Edward."

"Ali, I have warned you about playing with people's lives. Maybe you should just leave them be?"

"Jazzy you know I can't stand by and let two people I love just exist in their lives! I want them to be happy, and to enjoy life whilst they are young enough to do so. Plus they will be great together!" I explained. Jasper could be so thoughtful and considerate he really was the perfect fiancé. Its just that he didn't understand why I wanted my brother and one of his best friends to be happy. To be honest I wasn't entirely sure he knew why Edward was the way he was but it was not my place to tell, and it was the only thing I had ever kept from him.

"I know you want Edward to be happy Ali, but what if he isn't ready?" Jasper said calmly.

"Look Jazz, Edward is not himself at the minute and you know it. You know I can't tell you what happened, and I love that you don't pry. It's just it has been four years since The Event, he needs to move on and realise he can be happy again."

"I agree Alice, but what if he is happy now?"

"He's not Jasper, I know my brother. You have known him since grad school, so you wouldn't really understand because you didn't meet him until after, but he used to be so different. I have seen the unreal change that has occurred in him since that day, he is a completely different person." I argued, hoping Jasper would finally understand.

"Okay, I don't really get it but I assume you have an actual reason behind this phone call?"

"Why Mr Whitlock, you know me so well. Apart from wanting to hear your lovely, Southern voice, I wanted to ask for your help with something."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with this awful blind date idea would it?" He chuckled.

"Actually it would. I wondered if you could possibly speak to Edward for me. Everytime I bring it up he shoots me down straight away, however I foresee that if it comes from you my brother will agree!"

"I don't agree with what you are doing Alice you know that right?"

"Yes I know that. Did I mention that I love you?" I said, hoping it would win him over.

"No you didn't, but I want you to know that is the only reason I am going to help you. I wouldn't do this as a rule you know I think your idea is well meddlesome but I want you to be happy and if helping Edward makes you happy I am your humble servant."

"Oh Jazzy I absolutely love you more than anything right now. Just you wait until you get home, I am going to have a big surprise waiting." I gushed into the phone.

"So long as you aren't cooking babe I can't wait," he laughed down the phone at me.

"I promise I am not cooking, on that you have my word," I responded joining in with Jasper's raucous laughter. Any normal person would have been offended by the comment about their cooking, but I knew I was a terrible cook. To be honest I wasn't even that good, once I literally burnt a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Work that one out!

Once we had hung up, after I promised Jasper I would order his favourite Mexican take-away, I pulled into the drive in front of our home. It was a gorgeous three story brownstone roughly halfway between Forks and Port Angeles, it was off the main road and accessed by a private drive. Me and Jasper could have chosen to live anywhere, he was a psychiatrist with a private practice and most of my work was done from home anyway. I would always remember why we had moved to Fork's six months ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

I had come back to Fork's to visit my parents, but also to see Bella, she had not long secured a permanent teaching position at our old high school. Leaving Jasper behind in Denver had been hard for me, after a year of being together we had become inseparable. It was here in Forks that we had actually first met over a year and a half earlier.

I pulled the canary yellow Porsche I had rented, I was going to buy one as soon as I got home, into the driveway of my parents house, it looked exactly like it always did outside right down to the stairs painted an off white. My mom must have heard me pull up because before I had even shut off the engine she was wrenching my door open and trying to pull me out of the car into a hug.

"Woah mom hang on a second," I pleaded, feeling for the seatbelt release . It felt like I was being strangled by the thing, I felt myself released by both my mom and the seatbelt at the same time. Taking a couple of seconds to return my breathing to normal I climbed out and felt myself instantly gathered in a warming hug.

"Ali, it has been too long." Mom gushed, I knew at that moment I was home. I don't know why it hit me then but it did.

"I know six weeks is far too long. How is everything here?" I asked as my mom released me and led me into the house.

"Same as always, your dad is still putting in the hours at the hospital. I saw Bella yesterday she asked about you."

"I am going to go up and see her later on. Did you hear she got offered a permanent position?"

"Yeah, she didn't seem very happy about it when she told me." Mom said, as she walked into the cavernous kitchen and began preparing coffee.

"Hmmm..." I responded thinking to myself. "Well we all know Bella hated Forks, I don't know why she ever came back, she won't tell me. Hows Edward you didn't say?" This was what I really wanted to know.

"Alice darling, you are not going to hassle him if I tell you the truth are you?"

"Of course not. It's just I love him and even though he's older than me I worry about him. Jasper does too." I explained, causing my mom to shoot me a sad, contemplative smile.

"I know you do, to be honest we all do. He hasn't changed at all, he hardly talks when he visits, he hasn't written anything new since. Alice I'm scared that he won't pull out of this never ending slump." I walked around the kitchen island and wrapped my arms around my mom's waist, hugging her as we waited for the coffee to percolate.

"He just needs to find someone to inspire him again mom." I said, as my mom patted my back gently.

"I know, anyway how is everything with you and Jasper?" I pulled out of the hug and headed back to my seat on the opposite side of the counter, making myself comfortable before answering.

"Great, he is perfect. He couldn't come because he had to work, but I couldn't not come and see you. It's hard, I love him more than life itself, but its just that-"

"You miss your family," my mom finished for me, as she handed me a mug of coffee.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Does Jasper understand that?"

"Yeah he does, its just that his only family is his sister Rosalie and she lives not far from Denver with her husband Emmett. I don't want to be the one to tear him from his twin, I would feel horrible, especially if it was simply because I found it hard being away from you and dad." I said sadly, taking a careful sip of the hot drink.

"You two are perfect for each other. You are both selfless, willing to do anything for the other. Any news on the marriage front yet?" she asked, eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Mom! We have been together for just over a year, and are not even living together yet. At the minute I am focused on my career and so is Jazz."

"Don't give me that nonsense, me and your dad were together for less than six months before he proposed."

"Yeah, well that was a different time wasn't it." I replied flashing a cheeky smile.

"We are not that old you know," mom shot back at me matching my smile with one of her own as she slapped me on the hand. It was at that moment we heard a car pull up in front of the house. Thinking it would be my dad, we left our coffee's on the kitchen island and walked to open the front door and was met by a more than pleasant surprise.

"Jazz?" I asked confused, as he climbed out of a light blue car.

"Hey Alice," he responded as if it was a standing arrangement that he would be joining me here.

"Jasper, I didn't know you would be joining us. This is such a pleasant surprise." My mom gushed from behind me.

"Hello Esme, I didn't plan on coming, but I realised I couldn't be apart from Alice for a week." He explained, as he began to walk slowly towards me. "I would have been here sooner but I stopped by the hospital to see Carlisle."

"What did you see dad for?" I was worried.

"Well Ali, I have something I want to ask you," he said as he stopped at the bottom of the steps. He barely had to look up to meet my gaze, even though I was stood at the top.

"Okay..."

"Alice, a while ago I realised something," he began as he slid one hand into the left pocket on his dark blue jeans. "I see how hard it is for you to be so far away from your family, I know you do it for me but what you don't realise is that if you are happy so am I." He continued, now holding a small box in his hand.

He reached out his left hand and handed me the box, which was rectangular in shape, I opened it slowly and gasped at what was inside. I felt my mom come up behind me and chuckle at something I clearly didn't understand. All I saw was a key, well what looked like a house key but it couldn't be.

"Jazz, what's this for?" I asked, shooting him a confused look. This caused him to look over my shoulder at my mom, and nod his head. I glanced back and saw my mom smiling shyly at me. "Mom, what do you know that I don't?"

"Erm...Jasper bought you a house. Not far from here, and well I decorated it, that must be why he went to see Carlisle he had to pick the key up. I must admit though I wasn't expecting you to give it to her so soon." My mom said as she smiled warmly at Jasper.

"Like I said, I realised I couldn't live without her and if being close to you makes her happy then so be it." Jasper explained, looking straight into my eyes.

"Oh Jasper! Thank you, you are amazing!" I exclaimed as I went to throw myself down the stairs and into his arms. Before I could however he took a step back and held up his free left hand, hurt I slumped back and pouted.

"Ali don't be like that I have something else to ask you and I want you to stay there." Jasper explained taking a step closer. He reached into the right pocket of his jeans and pulled out another box, in a familiar blue colour. I knew instantly where this came from. "Mary Alice Cullen, I love you more than anything. I would give up my life for you if the occasion called for it, I never want to be apart from you so I want to know." He started as he moved to get down on one knee, I heard my mom gasp from behind me as I raised a hand to cover my mouth and felt tears sliding slowly down my cheeks. "Will you make me the happiest man on the planet and agree to marry me?"

He had only just finished when I launched myself down the steps and crashed into him, knocking him backwards. I was lying on top of him with tears rolling down my cheeks, both of us laughing for minutes before I was finally able to calm down. I kissed him chastely on his lips, and felt him smile against my own.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!! You are amazing Jasper Whitlock, I didn't even know you had considered marriage." I squealed as I pulled myself off my fiancé and up into a standing position.

"I knew I would marry you from the moment I met you," Jasper stated. He opened the Tiffany and Co box revealing the gorgeous ring inside it. It was a 1.5 carat, round cut, solitaire diamond, set in a platinum band and I knew it had cost him a fortune.

"Alice show me that ring, and let me give you and my future son in law a hug," my mom said excitedly from the doorway as Jasper slid the ring onto my finger.

_End Flashback_

* * *

I pulled myself out of the memories, smiling as I remembered the look on Edward's face when he found out. I had the distinct feeling he had threatened Jasper, but neither of them would admit it. I parked my car in the double garage next to the house, grabbed my bags and headed inside. I put everything away except for Jasper's surprise, he was such a lucky man to have me.

I had just decided upon having a bath, and was actually going through the motions of turning on the water when I heard my cell phone ringing from the bedroom, turning the water off I ran to my room. I answered the call on the third ring, half expecting it to be Jasper I was shocked by the voice that answered my greeting.

"Mary Alice Cullen?!" The voice shouted at me, clearly angry.

"Erm...hi Edward. What a pleasant surprise." I replied lightly, hoping to diffuse his anger.

"Do not give me that Alice! You know why I'm phoning don't you?"

"No, why would you think that?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Oh maybe because Jasper has been sat in my office for the past fifteen minutes trying to convince me to go on this stupid blind date you are trying to set up!"

"Ahh...well you see Edward, Bella is lovely, you will have a great time I promise."

"I don't care Alice. You know I don't date, you know why I don't date. Why do you insist on pushing me into something I don't want to do?" Edward asked, he was getting angrier by the second, which in turn made me angry.

"Look Edward, I just want you to be happy. It has been four years since everything with Lauren, and yet you are still wallowing. I don't get it, she wasn't that nice anyway. Why do you insist on hiding yourself away over someone who was so in love with herself that you never stood a chance?" I shot back, my voice rising with every word.

"I thought you liked Lauren?" The question was asked so quietly I wasn't sure I had heard correctly.

"Huh..."

"I said, I thought you liked Lauren?" He repeated.

"No Edward, I never liked her. She wasn't good enough for you and I was proven in my suspicions. I was nice to her because you were so in love with her, and despite my feelings towards her you are my brother plain and simple. If she made you happy then I was willing to be polite if nothing else." I explained.

"Oh, I never knew you felt like that. You really never liked her?"

"No I didn't. How I felt didn't matter then and it definitely doesn't matter now Edward. All that matters is that you need to get past this fear you have of letting anyone close to you."

"But what if it doesn't work out? What if the date is a complete fiasco and we hate each other, or have nothing in common?" Now his real insecurities were coming out, what he didn't know was that the date would be perfect.

"You will never know unless you try big brother. Trust me when I say the date will not be a fiasco, I know both you and Bella better than you know yourselves."

"Alright then, but if this goes wrong Ali you had better run far and fast," Edward said laughing down the phone.

"Oh my gosh, did you just agree to a blind date?" I asked completely stunned with shock.

"Yes Ali I did," he said laughing again. I was pleased he was really laughing, it had been a long time since I had heard it. Most of the time he just flashes a strained smile instead of laughing.

"Okay well, you are going to La Bella Italia in Port Angeles, Friday I will make the reservation for 8."

"Okay, how will I know who she is?"

"You'll know trust me. Just be sure to look for the most beautiful woman in the room," I gushed. I was just about to describe a little bit about Bella when I heard a car in the driveway. "Edward I love you, but I have to go."

"Jasper's back I take it."

"Yeah and he is getting a very nice surprise from me tonight," I said suggestively.

"Ewww...Ali far too much information!" He exclaimed at me, I laughed picturing him shivering as he sat in his office chair.

"You dirty minded freak. I was talking about Mexican food!"

"Of course you were. I'm gonna let you go, see you soon Alice. Love you." Edward sighed, before hanging up the phone. I threw my phone down onto the bed, and danced out of the room and downstairs to see my gorgeous fiancé.

"Jazz, you are the best man in the whole wide world! If I hadn't already agreed to marry you I definitely would after today." I shouted, jumping into his arms as he walked through the front door.

"Alright...I take it Edward agreed?" He asked, lowering me to the ground but keeping his arms firmly around me.

"Yes, they are going out Friday night," I answered, standing up on my tip toes threading my fingers through his hair, pulling him down to me.

"Well that's good," he said, I smiled as his breath mingled with mine. We both decided to close the distance at the same time. Meeting somewhat in the middle for a sweet kiss, which quickly became heated as his tongue swept across my lips asking for access which I instantly allowed. His tongue began a battle with my own, jumping up I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing me better leverage within the kiss. He moved his hands under my ass to secure my position against him, after a while we pulled apart both breathing heavily.

"If that's the greeting I get whenever I help you meddle please remind me to do it again," Jasper said with a sigh as he rested his forehead against my own.

"Oh I will, don't you worry. If I order food will you tell me what you said to Edward?" I asked, lowering myself from my position. Jasper unwillingly relinquished his hold on me, but grabbed my hand as soon as I was back on the floor.

"Of course," came the simple reply as we headed into the living room.

* * *

So how did Jasper convince Edward to even consider it? What's the big mystery with Lauren?

I could answer these but to be hoonest you will have to wait, it will all come out eventually!!


	3. Jasper Sort Of Sucks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own but I do like to play!!

**A/N:** It has been a while so no long author note I just want to say I am really sorry XD (see note at bottom for information lol)

* * *

**EP****OV**

I was sitting in my office compiling all my notes on my last patient when I heard a knock at the open door looking up I saw it was my best friend Jasper.

"You can just come in you know Jazz," I said flashing a quick, barely there smile.

"You're not busy are you?" He asked, as he sat on the seat I usually occupy when with a patient.

"Just compiling notes, but I have time before my next patient why?" I asked pushing my notes to one side. I was surprised to see Jasper looking so nervous; usually he was brimming with confidence. He wasn't like this ever, not even when he asked me if he could ask Alice out, or when he suggested we open a private practice together five months ago.

"Well Ali wanted me to talk to you-" he began before I abruptly cut him off. Now I understood why his leg was jiggling up and down so fast.

"This is about her ridiculous blind date idea again isn't it?"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger but yeah it is!"

"Look tell Alice that I don't want to go on a date with some girl I don't even know, I don't care if she is her friend or not." I explained exasperatedly, moving my notes back in front of me hoping he would leave me alone.

"Why?" Jasper asked quietly. I looked up from my notes, and sighed before answering.

"It's just me and relationships well they don't work out great. Plus I am happy being on my own," I explained calmly, seeing the disbelieving look on Jasper's face I added, "honestly!"

"I know you don't want to tell me what happened before we met, but can it have really been so terrible that you won't even consider a single date?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. Now he was starting to sound like a psychiatrist talking to a patient and I didn't appreciate it.

"Jazz I am your friend not a patient, please don't talk to me like one."

"Sorry man, but just answer the question." I looked over Jasper's shoulder as I thought about what had happened between me and Lauren. I went over the good and the bad, and not for the first time, came to the conclusion that the bad had clearly made all the good irrelevant.

Lauren had been my girlfriend during college; we had both been pre med she was going to become a surgeon whilst I at the time had been unsure. Lauren was...well gorgeous, she had blonde hair which fell to just below her shoulders, hazel eyes and a smile which blew me away. When you add that to the amazing body you had the girl all the lads wanted to date. Everything had been great until halfway through med school...but I couldn't let myself go there. It didn't lead to a great place for me. I shook my head to clear the thoughts which had started to creep in.

"No?" Jasper asked happily, he had taken my head shake as an answer.

"No, Jazz I don't know what to say. What happened was messed up, and it scarred me. I know we are always telling patients they need to get beyond incidents which hold them back from forming real, honest attachments. It's just on this I don't think I can take my own advice or trust it for that matter."

"It was that bad?" He asked, genuinely curious. I knew he wanted to know, and I appreciated Alice not telling him it was hard for her to keep this from him. I just couldn't, almost as if telling him would make it more real, make the pain return and cause me to slump into the state I had been in when we met four years ago.

"Yeah, it was that bad." I replied as I leant back in my chair, running a hand roughly through my hair. Jasper just nodded as he watched me, we sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"If you ever want to talk to me you can, you can trust me Edward. Not only are you one of my best friends but you are closer than a brother to me, I want you to be happy and so does Alice. I remember how you were when we first met and you have changed since then, not a lot but enough where you actually smile from time to time now." He said calmly, I shot him a smile at his thoughts and as an invitation to continue. "We all worry that you are going to end up alone, not just me and Ali but your mom and dad too!"

"None of you need to worry Jasper I am fine." I said, leaning forward placing my hands on the top of my desk.

"That's just it you're not!" He was getting riled now; I could hear it in his intonation.

"How do you know I am not happy?"

"Okay well first-" Jasper started raising one finger, "you work all the time."

"I like work."

"No-one likes work that much! Two you never ever go out on a date." Another raised finger.

"I date!" I argued.

"No you don't, you meet a random girl in a bar and take her home with you that is not dating Edward. That my friend is what we professionals call meaningless, pointless and might I say stupid sex!" Now he had me there, I tried to remember the last time I went out on a proper date and realised it had been with Lauren. Huh maybe it is a bit of a problem.

"I'll give you that one; do you have any more points to make?"

"Yes just one. The only women you have real, prolonged contact with are your family, your patients and Sue!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Tell me how does this equate to a happy life?" I sighed and let my shoulders slump as I took on-board what he had said.

"When you put it like that it doesn't. However surely it is about how I see my life not how other people see it?"

"Yes that is true, but you don't see your life clearly." Jasper responded looking at the clock on my wall. "Look I have to go, I have to call couple of patient's before I leave but think about it please?" I just nodded, before standing and moving to my cabinet to get my next patients file. I heard Jasper stand and walk to the door, then pause slapping a hand against the jamb to get my attention. I looked up and round at him, hand on the file I needed, questioning him with my eyes.

"Bella is a great girl Edward; Alice loves her as much as she loves you! If it helps Bella has been very reluctant to agree to this date as well." That made me smile a true smile not a ghost of one. "See now that is all we want to see Edward, you smiling like that. Hell I think that is only the second time I have seen you smile like that." Jasper said, smiling broadly himself.

"When was the first?" I asked, although I had a feeling I knew when it had been.

"After you got over the shock of me asking Alice to marry me, don't you remember?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head slightly to one side. I nodded; of course I remembered how could I forget.

"The time I told you that if you ever broke my little sisters heart I would rip yours out and make you eat it?" I asked

"Yeah that time."

"I stand by that Whitlock!" I said pointing at him with my patient's folder and shutting the drawer with my hip.

"I don't doubt it Cullen. Just think about it and speak to Alice, but trust me when I tell you that the date would be fine if you agreed. I have met Bella more than once and she is honestly nothing short of amazing! Things only go wrong when you expect them to go wrong isn't that what you tell your patients?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, now don't you have calls to make?" I shot back.

"Shit yeah if I want to get off early, speak to you later," Jasper said as he ran off down the corridor to his office.

I walked over and shut my door before taking the folder in my hand back to my desk; I sat down looking at my phone. Jasper was right I should call Alice, but I didn't necessarily have to agree to the date. He had made some very valid points though! Argh why does my whole life have to be so damn complicated. Taking a deep breath and running my hands through my hair forcefully I picked up the phone and quickly dialled my sister's number.

* * *

Forty five minutes later and I had just hung up with my sister, the conversation was enlightening on some things and I had finally agreed to her ridiculous idea of a blind date. I couldn't honestly say that I wasn't completely looking forward to it, I was just nervous that everything was going to go tits up like it did last time. My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, your three o'clock is here," Sue's voice came calmly down the receiver.

"Thanks Sue, send her in."

"Right away, oh and you should go on the date!" Sue said, hanging up before I could respond. Oh I would kill Jasper if he told her. Before I could make any definite, extravagant and painful plans for his death there was a knock at my office door.

"Come in," I said calmly, walking around my desk to sit in the chair Jasper had vacated not an hour before.

"Hey Edward." A voice said cheerfully behind me and I groaned inwardly. Even when I knew she was coming I couldn't help but dread her appointments.

"Good afternoon Jessica. Please take a seat and we will pick up where we left off." I said indicating the couch to my left. Jessica Stanley flounced past me, running a hand down my arm and flopped down onto the couch, she was wearing a skirt which was too short, a top which was too tight and far too much make up. With a sigh and thoughts of how long this session was going to be, I settled in my seat.

"Where did we get to Edward?" She asked, trying to sound flirtatious.

"We were discussing your family and how your parents' divorce at a young age affected you." I said, reading back over my notes from last week. I wasn't totally convinced Jessica had any problems, not ones I could help her with anyway, but it would be unprofessional of me to accuse her of only wanting to attend the sessions because she had a blatant and annoying crush on me. It was people like Jessica who made me wish that Jasper and I had gone into private practice somewhere else. Due to its proximity to Forks, Port Angeles and other small towns we had set up in Sequim and discovered a lot of patients, which was good it's just that some were like Jessica which was bad.

As soon as four o'clock hit I finished up with Jessica, and tried to get her out of my office with as little pain as possible. Apparently though that was a stupid hope to have, Jessica had other plans on her mind.

"Edward, would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday?" She asked standing in front of me.

"That would be inappropriate of me Jessica, you are a patient. Plus I am busy on Friday." I explained walking away to my desk.

"Who is she?" Jessica spat out from behind me.

"Who is who?" I asked confused at her sudden turnaround, she had never displayed signs of animosity before about anything.

"The skank you are going out with instead of me?"

"My sister," I didn't think it would be a good idea to say who it was, especially as Jessica lived in Forks and most likely knew the famous Bella. "Jessica look, I understand that you have attachment issues, but I am your doctor not someone to date. If you can't get past this crush then I will have to recommend you see a different doctor." I explained rationally.

"I'm sorry Eddie. It won't happen again, and it's not a crush I love you and I know you love me too!" Jessica stated walking towards me.

"It's Edward! You don't love me Jessica you only think you do because of the emotional displacement it is common in my line of work." I said backing away from her slowly. "Jessica you need to leave now! I don't love you I am your doctor; I think you should seek professional help from elsewhere." Okay I may have been wrong about Jessica not having any issues; apparently she had a really big issue.

"I won't, I want you to help me Eddie. You are the only one who understands!" She wailed, starting to cry.

"I'm not, look how about I set you up an appointment with Jasper Whitlock? He is my partner here and he is excellent at his job." I reasoned.

"No I only want you!" She wailed again, I had to calm her and get her out. I could worry about the problem another day.

"Fine, go and see Sue about your next appointment." I said drained.

"Okay," she responded as she bounced out the room suddenly happy. I sat behind my desk and began typing up my notes on Jessica and worrying about what I was going to do. She needed to see someone else because this attachment was becoming too strong, maybe Jasper could help me come up with something.

At five I cleared up my office, grabbed my briefcase and jacket and left for the day stopping at Sue's desk, to wait for her to finish up.

"Who told you about the date?" I asked as she shut down her computer.

"No-one," she replied looking anywhere but at me.

"Was it Jasper?"

"Nope."

"Then it was Alice wasn't it? What was she going to do try and get you to convince me if Jasper didn't work?" I said angrily.

"Nothing like that, she was just worried Edward we all are. Look I know Bella Swan; before my Harry died I lived up on the reservation at La Push. She was up there all the time with her dad; she is great Edward just give her a chance." Sue said, pushing her chair away from her desk.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." I mumbled quietly so she wouldn't hear. I was not quiet enough evidently.

"Maybe people would if you listened!"

"I listened okay. I am going out with the amazing, great Bella Swan on Friday. Will you let up now?" I begged.

"Of course boss." Sue said smiling as she picked up her bag. "I am ready to go; I can't wait to do nothing tomorrow. A nice restful Sunday for once!" Sue gushed as we left the building. She kindly held my briefcase as I locked up.

"You not got Leah and Seth round this weekend?" I asked looking sidelong at her.

"Nah, Leah is with Paul and his parents this weekend and Seth is staying at college. I am clearly not cool enough for them anymore." Sue said pretending to be sad. I chuckled as I took my briefcase from her. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" She asked.

"What was that then Sue?"

"A bright smile on your face as you actually laughed!" I looked down slightly embarrassed, but nodded anyway. "You have a great smile Edward." She said as we stopped at her car.

"I'll see you on Tuesday Sue. Oh and don't worry about being cool enough for your kids, you are plenty cool." I said before giving her a quick hug and walking off to my own silver Volvo. It had been a long week but luckily I had tomorrow and Monday off to rejuvenate, Jasper would cover any issues which may arise.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. I have had this written for a long time actually as well as the next few chapters, however due to work loads from college it has been pretty much impossible to find time to upload. Every minute of my day near enough is spent thinking about cultures, bones etc etc. I decided after a very nice acknowledgement from _ceceye_ that maybe it had been too long, so I managed to clear enough time to get this up before I shuffled off to bed. Well more accurately that should be switch my laptop off because I am already in bed, but you get the picture.

I will try my hardest to make time next week to update the next chapter of both this and Bet On Love for those who read it.

Oh...I also have a couple of ideas for my next story, which have been bugging me no end. I wrote bits down and well now I have notes and the like scattered around my room lol. Towards the end of this I'll let you know which one I decide upon XD

Again I am really really sorry!!!


	4. Nervous Energy is Green

**Here's is your next chapter I do hope you enjoy it, and appreciate it lol. I am doing this instead of revising for a quiz which is meant to help with my revision for finals. I don't know my lecturer is weird, anyway that was boring so I edited this and wrote another chapter of it to replace the one I was putting up so I am now three ahead of this one and let me tell you the date is one of my favourites!**

**BPOV**

_Why did I agree to this?_ I thought to myself as I watched Alice curling my hair in the mirror. She had been doing it for the past fifteen minutes and had only just started on my left side.

"Bella would you stop worrying tonight is going to be fine!" She ordered, smacking my shoulder gently.

"How did you know I was worrying, I never said anything?"

"I know you better than I know myself and if I were you I would be worrying. Hell I was you when I was going on my first date with Jasper!"

"Ahh how I wish I could return to the good old days. The days when you Alice were single and not begging me to date your brother whom I have never met." I said, smiling brightly so she would realise I was sort of joking. Seeing my face she laughed lightly, shaking her head in what I took to be disbelief.

"I love you too babe, and is it my fault if fate always conspired to keep you two apart until now?"

"I don't believe in fate, I believe in coincidence."

"Coincidence, fate it's all the same in the end. Now will you explain to me why you are so worried?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly daring me to defy her and not answer.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if I don't like him? What if we have nothing in common and sit in an awkward silence all night?" I ran off the three questions which had been bugging me all week, ever since I had caved to the will of my friend.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" She asked, placing the curling iron down and leaning back against my dresser.

"Any, all, neither." I said cryptically.

"All of those things are normal Bella, I felt the same and I had at least met Jasper a few times. I will say this though Edward will like you because if he doesn't he's a fool, you will love him because if you don't then you will be the fool. As for having nothing in common, well I'll leave that one to be answered on your date but you might find yourself surprised just a little bit." With that she pushed away from my dresser and embraced me from behind. I tapped her gently on her arms which were crossed under my chin and tried to smile at her in the mirror although it came out as more of a grimace.

"Thanks Ali, you are the best friend a girl could ask for you know that?" I said as soon I was confident I could speak without my voice wavering.

"Of course, but it is nice to hear it once in a while. Now come on let's finish getting you ready so that you can go and meet your destiny." Alice responded, laughing at my look of horror as she picked up the curling iron and finished my hair.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Jazz no offence intended but why the hell are you here?" I asked as I opened my front door to reveal my friend.

"Well you see Edward my fiancée and your sister," he said thrusting a finger at me, "thought you might need convincing not too back out tonight so she sent me here to pass on a message." He finished as he sidled past me and walked through to my kitchen.

"What does the meddling pixie want now then?" I followed Jasper into the kitchen and took up a position leaning against the counter by the sink, folding my arms across my chest in a purely defensive move.

"She said to tell you and I quote directly that 'if you even think of standing up her best friend and future maid of honour she will turn you into a eunuch personally, medical training be damned!'" As he finished I absentmindedly move a hand down to grab my family jewels in protection and winced at the threat I knew she would carry out. "My reaction was the same; remind me to never stand her up." Jasper said smiling at my response as he helped himself to a beer from my fridge.

"It's a good job I have no intention of standing the famous Bella up then isn't it?" I smiled back, not that the thought of cancelling the whole thing hadn't crossed my mind once or twice a minute since I had agreed to it.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked, sounding scarily like my sister in his giddiness.

"Seriously, I won't deny that it crossed my mind though."

"So why?"

"Why what?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why did you finally decide to agree and not cancel? I honestly thought you would come up with a reason to stay at work or something." Jasper elaborated matching my eyebrow raise before taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh well to be honest you and Alice both hit upon separate nerves, but combined with that everyone was telling me how great Bella is and I wanted to find out if the hype had a basis in reality." I answered with a shrug trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing, but my restlessly drumming fingers gave away my anxiety.

"Don't worry so much Edward." Jasper soothed placing his beer down on the counter and hopping up on it.

"I'm nervous, so sue me." I began pacing around my kitchen.

"Why are you nervous?" Jasper asked sounding every bit the shrink he was and for once I didn't mind because it was what I needed.

"I haven't been on a first date, hell any real date in years. I don't know what to do or how to act, I mean come on Jazz what do I say to this complete stranger?" I pushed a hand into my hair in frustration as I paced more frantically around my kitchen.

"Edward first take a deep breath and calm down." Jasper said calmly, forcing me with his tone to obey. Once I had accomplished this I looked across at him from my position on the far side of the kitchen. "Now you will act like the gentleman I know Carlisle and Esme raised you to be, you will compliment her outfit which I have on good authority is and again I directly quote your sister 'so hot that I would be surprised if he doesn't take her over the table.' As for conversation well that should be easy, just get to know her ask her questions. Can I give you one other piece of advice?" Jasper finished.

"You've given me some already but feel free to keep doling it out." I responded smiling at my friend who smiled back before taking another sip of his beer and answering.

"Bella doesn't like attention."

"What the hell does that statement mean?" God this man could be confusing sometimes; surely as we are both mental health specialists I should be able to understand him more times than I do.

"She's easily embarrassed, to make it easy on her try to keep the conversation light and definitely don't stare at her she hates that." Jasper explained, taking another chug of beer before jumping down from the counter.

"Okay so talk to her but not really about her is what you're trying to say?" I clarified.

"Exactly, don't get me wrong ask her about her job and the like but make sure you give as much information as she does. Oh and obviously there is to be no mention of previous relationships."

"Right, shouldn't be too hard to keep an even keel." I said watching as Jasper drained his beer before putting the bottle in the recycling bin.

"Good, look I gotta shoot. I'm surprising Ali when she gets back from dr...Bella's, I'll see you tomorrow." Jasper said waving as he walked out quickly, I noticed how he had changed words at the end. _Wonder what he was really going to say?_ I thought as I padded to my bathroom to switch the shower on, I had less than an hour until the date and it would take me half an hour to get there from my place.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella we have to leave right now or you are going to be late!" Alice screeched from my living room. I was currently getting up the courage to leave the room in the death traps attached to my feet, taking a deep breath I fixed a smile on to my face and pulled the door open. I watched as Alice's face turned from annoyance to shock to something akin to awe.

"Alice are you okay?" I asked worried that she appeared to have stopped breathing.

"Sure, sure." She said absentmindedly before coming to herself. "Let me get a picture please?" She begged pulling her digital camera out of her bag.

"No Alice you know I hate pictures." I put a hand out to block the lens.

"I have to show Jazzy how good you look, plus my mom and yours is going to want to see this." Alice said, knowing I would cave when she mentioned Esme. She was something of a second mom to me, mostly because she and my mom got on so well.

"Fine but just one!" I agreed fiercely lowering my hand to let her take the picture. As she smiled at me I felt a blush creep up my face at which point she took the picture without hesitation. "Now can we go?"

"Sure; but why the rush?" Alice asked as she grabbed my clutch, handing it to me before putting her camera into her own bag and removing her car keys.

"Wasn't it you who was just screaming at me to hurry up?" I volleyed back.

"Touché my dear, touché, let's get it on then." Alice grabbed my hand and all but dragged me out of my apartment.

"Erm Alice could we go a little slower I would like to arrive in one piece," I said adding in an undertone so she wouldn't hear, "even if it is going to be awkward."

"Bella it is not going to be awkward. Trust me I know my brother, plus Jazz has been giving him advice while I've been helping you." Alice said as she slowed her pace slightly.

"You cheated?!" I half asked, half accused the evil little pixie. She certainly put Tinkerbell to shame, okay so I know Tink was a fairy not a pixie but you have to admit that whole screwing Wendy over fiasco was mean! Before you mock me Peter Pan was my favourite story as a child and the first book I ever read by myself.

"How did I cheat pray tell." Alice shot back as we reached her car.

"You sent Jasper to give advice on a good date. That my sneaky little friend counts as cheating and therefore voids this whole deal." I explained as I slid carefully into the passenger seat of her car.

"It doesn't count if Jasper only went over to relay a message from me, anything else which was conducted there is without my knowledge. Ergo my gorgeous friend our deal is not null and void."

"What message did you send him to relay and how do you know what he talked about with Edward?" I asked, pouting slightly. Alice kept silent until we reached the highway, the only reason for the silence was to annoy me on that I was sure.

"I am not sharing the message that is between me and my brother, as for your other question Jazz texted me whilst you were getting dressed. He almost told Edward I was dropping you off."

"You mean to tell me that he doesn't know I don't have a way of getting home?" I asked horrified, I mean what if the date was terrible despite Alice's many assurances I would be completely stranded in the middle of Port Angeles. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't ask a relative stranger for a lift home that was just weird, right?

"You do have a way of getting home Bella; it is brother's perfectly adequate Volvo even though

I begged him to bring his Aston Martin it is so much sexier." Alice explained, the Cullen's had what could only be called a love for expensive, fast cars. The Audi I was currently riding in was a prime example of the sort of style they had, not that I could tell you more about it than the fact that it was an Audi, cars aren't my thing. Don't get me wrong I have a car my reliable little Ford, but so long as it runs I don't care if it can get me too Seattle in under an hour so long as I am there in one piece. It was then that I noticed how fast Alice was driving.

"Alice tell me how has my father never given you a ticket?"

"Charlie loves me," she shrugged how true that was. Sometimes I swore he preferred Alice over me, mostly because she could talk sports with him. Believe me when I tell you that information was a shock to me when I found out as well, I never would have pegged Alice as a baseball and basketball fan in a million years. She was definitely a multifaceted individual, but one I loved like a sister which was honestly the only reason I was going through with this date. I didn't want to let her down even if I had thought about cancelling, which was accompanied by my Alice voice arguing with my Bella side, and then my worries over how the date would go. Round and round I went all week and well here we are now.

Twenty minutes later and Alice was pulling into the parking lot beside the restaurant, glancing around it I saw a few cars and a couple of bikes.

"He's here already," Alice pointed towards a silver car parked two spaces down from where her car sat idling. I took a deep breath before turning to face my friend feeling as though I was going to throw up I was so nervous. She just smiled serenely at me before embracing me and whispering in my ear. "Don't worry everything will be great I know it, now go get him tiger."

"Thanks Alice." I said before slowly opening the door air and sliding out of the car. Smoothing out my dress, I slammed the door shut and walked carefully towards the entrance trying not to trip on anything; pausing with my hand on the handle I took another deep breath and turned to see Alice smiling brightly in her car. With a nod and a forced smile I pulled open the door and was hit by a blast of pleasantly warm air, the smell of something which made my mouth water and the sound of music playing quietly in the background. Stepping inside I walked up to the hostess who smiled politely before asking if I had a reservation.

"Yeah, it's under Cullen." I said gaining an incredulous glare as she scanned me from head to toe. For some unexplainable reason this bugged me but instead of shrinking back like I would normally have done I stood taller and threw my shoulders back in an act of defiance Alice and Renee would have been proud of. Heck I didn't even blush under the scrutiny, _go me_ I thought as I started doing a jig on the inside.

"Right, well if you want to follow me." The hostess led me into the restaurant and towards a table removed from the many of the others behind a screen giving the appearance of privacy in what I imagine would normally be a quite busy place of business.

As we reached the partition I paused briefly before walking around it and being met by the most intense pair of green eyes I had ever seen in my life. I almost stopped breathing as I took in the depth and clarity of colour, not even bothering to look at the rest of my date; I let out an imperceptible sigh.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it was worth the wait, the date is next chapter complete with Edward's first thoughts on Bella. I have to admit I like this chapter, I think Bella shows that she isn't a complete pushover and I like non-pushover Bella. **

**I'll try and update soon, but I make no promises XD**


	5. You Won't Get Shot

Sorry for the delay in getting this up, I have been busy as a worker bee but now I shall be able to update a bit more regularly.

This was meant to be up yesterday but unfortunately I had a slight misfortune with my computer, in that I was cutting it from one document to another and deleted it instead, but I had closed the document I cut it from before I realized my mistake. Hence why it is a day late, I had to sit and write it all out again. Some parts of it are better than the original one I wrote but there were bits in the first copy I loved but I couldn't for the life of me remember what I had written.

I hope you enjoy it anyway lol.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had been waiting for Bella for ten minutes and I was beginning to wonder about whether she was actually going to turn up or if she had decided to stand me up. Making the decision to give it another five minutes before giving it up as a lost cause I took a sip of my orange juice and looked around the quiet but beautiful restaurant Alice had chosen for the blind date. It was as I was returning my glass to the table that I noticed the hostess who had led me to the table previously walk around the partition, slowly followed by a gorgeous woman.

The woman was short, not as short as Alice but that is virtually impossible, had shoulder length, curled, mahogany coloured hair and a fantastic body encased in an amazingly blue dress. Raking my eyes up her body to take in her face properly, I felt my heart start pounding violently against my chest. My companion for the evening had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, I could see that even in the low light of the restaurant they were like pools of chocolate I could just dive into. I remembered my manners and rose instantly from my seat and walked around the table.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Edward." I said, sounding horribly formal even to my own ears.

"Just Bella, it's nice to meet you Edward." Bella responded sounding equally as nervous and formal as I had done previously.

"It's nice to meet you too, please sit," I moved to slide her chair out to allow her to seat, mentally kicking myself for being so formal.

"Thank you," Bella smiled politely as she smoothed her dress down behind her, before taking a seat and allowing me to slide the chair back into place. I moved back around the table and retook my seat opposite my date.

"I thought you had decided to stand me up." I said rather bluntly as the waitress headed over towards our table.

"Oh no, it's just well you know Alice she wouldn't drop me off until I was perfect. This is a beautiful restaurant." Bella said, not meeting my gaze much to my chagrin as I really wanted to see her beautiful eyes again.

"It is Alice made an excellent choice."

"Would you like a drink?" The cute, but far too young for me waitress asked from beside our table.

"I'm okay thanks but Bella do you want a drink?" I asked my companion, thereby diverting the waitress's attention from me and reluctantly to her.

"I'll have a dry white wine please." Bella stated simply whilst smirking at the waitress. This woman was definitely intriguing in a good way of course. Neither of us spoke again until the waitress had returned with Bella's drink, we avoided each other's gaze and smiled shyly when we caught the other looking at us. It was during this time that I noticed Bella's tendency to blush more often than not when I caught her looking at me.

"So Bella tell me about yourself, I have heard many good things from people but I want to hear it from the source." I watched as she became pensive and took a small sip of her wine. It was then that Jasper's advice hit me full in the face, Bella was one of these people who didn't like talking about herself too much.

"Who have you been talking to?" She asked, smiling slightly as she placed her glass back on the table between us.

"Alice, Jasper, my mom and Sue Clearwater." I watched as she ran her finger slowly up and down the stem of her wineglass. A movement which stopped when I said Sue's name.

"Were they all complimentary?" Bella asked, her finger resuming its movement after the seconds pause.

"Of course they were. Sue mentioned something about you spending time up on the reservation when you were younger." I probed, reaching out for my own drink. I was finding myself becoming more enraptured with Bella's finger.

"Yeah my dad used to go fishing with her husband Harry before his accident; she was the best cook on the reservation."

"Will you heed to my request for more information?" I asked politely.

"Maybe after we have ordered, your pushy sister informed me I was not to eat after my breakfast this morning so I am ravenous." Bella stated reaching out to grab a menu which had been left by the waitress, presumably when she gave Bella her drink. Smiling over at her I grabbed the second menu and started to peruse it. After a few minutes I looked over the top of my menu I saw Bella watching me intensely as if she was trying to work something out.

"You can just ask me if you want," I closed my menu and put it down in front of me. Bella's skin took on a pink tinge as she blushed from being caught, not letting that stop her though she mimicked my movement with the menu and took a drink before speaking.

"Why haven't you dated in so long, I mean you must get plenty of offers you look like a freaking Greek god?" She stated bluntly before smacking her hand over her mouth in shock.

* * *

**BPOV**

I cannot believe I just called him a Greek god, can you get anymore weird? He must be sat there right now wondering what type of freak his sister had set him up with. I wouldn't be surprised if he left right now, it's not like I would blame him. Alice is going to kill me when she finds out, then again she will probably just laugh at me, it wouldn't be the first time I have engaged my mouth before my brain.

"Sorry don't answer that, sometimes I don't think before I speak." I said after a momentary pause, moving my hand just enough for the words to make sense to him. Much to my shock though he didn't appear offended, he was actually blushing and smiling shyly but refusing to look anywhere in my vicinity. Talk about mixed signals I didn't know what to think. Was he searching for a way out, or just too nervous to speak to me now?

I wasn't lying when I had called him a Greek god, the man literally was. He was tall, well built but not overly so just enough where the definition in his arms was visible through the shirt he was wearing as he held out my chair for me. It said a lot for his face that I found my gaze drawn to it, aside from the bright, jewel green eyes, he had a straight nose, full lips and a jaw so chiselled I would swear it had been carved my Michelangelo. To top his obvious gorgeousness he had what can only be referred to as a mop of unruly, bronze hair. It was very much like Esme's in colour but his had more depth to it, it was definitely a colour all his own to be copied by no-one.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it is quite alright. I will happily say that you are stunning and I love your dress. Were you aware blue is my favourite colour?" Edward asked, drawing me out of my ruminations on him and back into the conversation blush and all.

"Thank you, and no I wasn't aware of that." But I definitely should have been because Alice had picked out the dress. Edward waved over the waitress and we both placed our orders, linguini with a clam sauce for Edward and mushroom risotto for me. I took another sip of wine to try and calm my vastly frayed nerves.

"So what's your favourite colour?" Edward asked as soon as the waitress was out of hearing range.

"Green," I blurted out as soon as I had swallowed my drink. Weird until today I hadn't really had a favourite colour, I shrugged off the thought but I knew why I had had a sudden change of heart in that department. Edward chuckled as he witnessed me blush yet again, we lapsed into a nervous silence as we waited for our food. I had realised earlier that we both had a tendency to avoid each other's gaze when we weren't speaking, but would attempt to get looks on the sly.

Once our food arrived at our table, complete with the child like waitress giving Edward a full look down her shirt we both tucked in enjoying the food. Allowing a few mouthfuls before he spoke again Edward repeated his question from earlier.

"As you probably already know I'm an English teacher at Fork's high school, I love my job but some of the pupils can get a bit rowdy. Alice is my best friend, my dad Charlie is the chief of police and that's about it. Are you okay?" I asked concerned because Edward had started choking at the mention of my dad. He coughed and took a sip of his drink before he spoke.

"I'm fine I just never knew your dad was a police chief." He said. I smiled it was nice to see that the idea of dating the police chiefs daughter was still nerve wracking to a grown man.

"Everyone forgot that important piece of information, don't worry he's not that bad." I said simply.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one he will shoot if this is a bad date." Edward mumbled.

"He has never shot anyone and I think it's Alice you need to be worried about not Charlie." I shot back at him, suppressing the laughter which threatened to burst out at the idea of little Alice trying to shoot her brother. I watched as the realisation hit him and his green eyes began to sparkle in something close to amusement, making me wonder if he had had the same thoughts as me.

"So why don't you tell me about you, fair trade of information and all that."

"I'm a psychologist in private practice with Jasper who is my best friend, Alice is my lovely, if annoying sister. My dad is a doctor at the hospital and my mom loves interior design, as you know. I have never been shot at and hope to keep it that way in the future." He responded, laughing at his joke in the last part.

"I think you are well on the way with keeping your vow on not being shot in the future."

"So does that mean you will tell Alice it was a good date?"

"I'll wait and see how the rest of the date goes before I decide that, but at the moment I would say yes. Why did you agree to a blind date?" I asked shifting the attention away from myself, as I blushed at my response to his question.

"Alice and Jasper convinced me, but it took a lot of effort on their part in my defence. Why did you agree?"

"Alice and that's all I am saying on that front." I said somewhat cryptically, it's not that I was avoiding anything; it's just that I didn't want him to know that I was some loser who hadn't been on a date in about three years.

"Okay," he said calmly before returning to his linguini.

"What's your favourite book?" I asked, hey I'm an English teacher who loves to read, books are important to me. Edward sat peering off thoughtfully into space obviously contemplating his answer before speaking.

"I will admit that I don't get much time to read unfortunately, but when I was in high school I did read Catch 22 and I thought that was an amazing book. What about you?"

"I love all books and read anything. My favourite of all time though has to be The Tenant of Wildfell Hall by Anne Bronte." I stated.

"I've never heard of it."

"I didn't think you would have, most people haven't. It's based around Helen Graham, who is this really strong, self aware woman. She leaves her husband in a time when it was inappropriate for women to do such a thing. It is, in my opinion, the first feminist novel." I explained I was shocked to find that he seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying regarding the book. Jacob had never taken any interest in anything I had read; always saying it made me unapproachable and ignorant of my surroundings.

"I'll have to get a copy after such a fierce recommendation." Edward said as he finished up his linguini. He waited until I finished my risotto before speaking again, "would you like something for dessert?"

"Only if you are," I responded lightly. There was no way I was going to tell him that I couldn't go to a restaurant and leave without eating dessert.

"Well I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't allow the lovely lady opposite me to have dessert would I?" Edward joked, leaning across the table to look searchingly in my eyes, a movement which caused my heart to stutter and the lust I was already feeling to intensify. He must have found whatever it was he was looking for because he moved back to his original position with an elegance I could never achieve. _This man was going to kill me_, I thought to myself as I took a shaky breath and gulped at my wine. Edward just watched seemingly fascinated as I swallowed the liquid, before waving the waitress over.

"Two coffees, a slice of chocolate cake and Bella?" He asked politely, smiling a crooked smile which caused me to melt.

"Panna cotta," I managed to breathe out. With that the waitress headed off to complete the order and I was left to ponder the mystery that was Edward Cullen. How is it possible that someone I had just met could cause me to feel so...lustful, and teenage it just wasn't right, was it? I wanted him I knew that much, I just wasn't sure if he wanted me and that was beginning to drive me nuts.

* * *

Next chapter will have the conclusion of the date, it was all going to be one chapter but it was too long.

I was meant to be flying out from the UK back to the US for my summer camp job tonight, but due to personal issues I am not going for another week, so you should get another two updates within that time. I will also continue to update when I am at my placement as there is internet access plus time to write on my days off and at night XD


	6. Almost Kisses and Mystery Visits

Here's the next chapter and I am getting better, only a week this time! Due to the family issues mentioned in the previous chapter I am no longer going to be able to attend my Summer Camp position so you shall be getting more updates as I want to finish this story before I head back to college.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was fascinated by Bella; she wasn't like anyone else I had ever met in my life. She was confident but shy at the same time, she most definitely knew what she wanted and what she liked and I can imagine that if anyone tried to change her opinion on either of these things then they would be in for a world of pain. When I had leant across the table to look into Bella's eyes I found the unveiled lust in her gaze and I knew then she wanted me almost as much as I wanted her.

The waitress had long taken and arrived with our order, allowing Bella and I to lapse into our semi awkward silence which seemed to prevail whenever we were waiting for our order. I found myself watching Bella as she ate the disgusting dessert in front of her, and despite my feelings on it I suddenly wished I could be the panna cotta just so I could touch those kissable looking lips. Bella's tongue whipped out suddenly to lick up a small amount of the compote from the aforementioned lips and I actually groaned in response.

Bella raised her gaze from her dessert and raised an eyebrow at the sound which I had been unable to stop leaving my mouth. "Are you okay?" She asked genuinely worried something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just it should be illegal for you to eat something so disgusting so alluringly." I stated picking up my fork and taking a bite of my chocolate cake.

"Oh..." Bella mumbled before returning to her dessert. I didn't miss the small smile which crossed her face in response to my words. "You don't like panna cotta then?" She asked suddenly, after taking another mouthful.

"No, it is essentially milk jelly and as much as I love milk and I love jelly, I just can't get behind something which puts them both together. That is wrong on so many levels and in so many ways." I explained my feelings on panna cotta whilst watching my date spoon more of it into her mouth. Maybe my feelings on panna cotta could be changed if I was eating it from her spoon, or maybe just off of her body. I lost myself in thoughts I definitely should not have on a first date.

"Edward if you don't eat your cake I will finish it for you, it does look particularly delicious." I watched as Bella's lips formed the statement, before shaking my head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, a little embarrassing but essentially fine." Bella stated as I continued eating my cake savouring the lightness of the sponge combined with the slight bitterness of the chocolate filling. I felt a slight blush grace my cheeks in response to Bella's statement.

"I meant to ask something earlier but I think I already know the answer." I said nervously.

"What's that then?"

"Do you need a lift home? As I know my sister I would say yes you do because I imagine she dropped you off."

"That is true, but if it is out of your way or a problem don't worry I can get Ali to pick me up."

"No it's fine; I'm not in work until ten tomorrow so don't worry your pretty little head." I stated as I ate the last bite of my cake. Placing my fork down on the plate I picked up my coffee and took a sip, it was the perfect temperature for me to drink and truly savour the taste of the roasted Italian coffee beans.

"Thank you, it will be much appreciated." Bella answered smiling shyly.

* * *

As soon as we had both finished our coffee's an argument proceeded on who would pay what of the bill. I was adamant I would pay the whole thing, but Bella was equally adamant that she would pay for her half.

"How about this," I began in a compromising tone praying Bella would go for my idea. "I'll pay for dinner tonight-" Bella opened her mouth to protest but I just raised a finger to silence her which worked, I hadn't really expected it to. "I'll pay for dinner tonight and you can buy us coffee on Sunday." I suggested.

Bella looked completely shell-shocked that I was asking her out again, almost as if she didn't expect it. How could she not, of course I would be going out with her again and again and again if she would allow it. I watched as Bella inclined her head in a brief nod of assent to my plan, I quickly indicated for the bill before she could change her mind.

"You seem shocked." I stated simply.

"I suppose I am. After my Greek god slip up I thought you would think I was a mental case."

"You are not a mental case, nervous yes, but a mental case never."

"Wait until you know me better then." Bella said quietly, which piqued my interest. I instantly quelled the surge of questions I had regarding her statement, I would find out eventually but right now I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with my beautiful companion. The waitress appeared with the bill before I could say anything else to my date; I took a brief glance at the price and pulled out enough money to cover the meal and the tip. Sliding it into the wallet and handing it back to the waitress I looked across at Bella.

"Shall we leave then?" I asked, I heard the waitress huff at the lack of attention from me and I knew Bella heard it as well when her head snapped up and she smiled a little too brightly at me.

"Of course, it will be nice to get away from here and be alone." She said, rising semi elegantly from her seat. I say semi because she pushed her chair back, and leant over to pick her bag up off the table at the same time resulting in her nearly face planting into the table. I chuckled through my fear that she had been hurt, especially when I noticed the violent blush which had started burning on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly sliding on my jacket from the back of my chair.

"Yeah I just have a few issues with stability, meaning I am very inelegant at the most inopportune times." Bella explained as she straightened herself out with amazing dignity. If I was in any doubt of the reality of her statement it was instantly dispelled. No-one would be able to behave like that if they hadn't had similar incidents a lot.

"Good, so where to now Miss Swan?" I asked, as I hitched out my arm for her to take.

"Main Street, Forks Mr Cullen." She responded smiling at me as she gingerly slipped her arm through mine. Even through my jacket and shirt I could feel the intense heat from her skin, almost as if it was burning me. We walked through the busier restaurant towards the main entrance, I hadn't even noticed how busy it had become I was that entranced by Bella.

"Main Street it is," I reluctantly broke contact to hold the door open for Bella to pass through. She stood just outside the door waiting for me; she shivered with the temperature change. I instantly removed my jacket and placed it around her shoulders; she started at the action but just smiled up at me. A smile I couldn't help but return, I stared down into her eyes and found I could not remove my gaze.

My smile faltered as I looked between her lips and her eyes, I took a step closer to her never removing my gaze from hers. I was now towering over her but she never looked away, I watched as her eyes flashed to my lips briefly before returning to my eyes with an intensity I had never seen before. I slowly leant down towards her, before stopping so I was now hovering just over her lips and could feel her warm breath as it fanned over my lower face. I moved a hand up to remove a stray curl from the side of her face, sweeping it behind her ear I ran my hand down her cheek before placing it gently on her neck. I saw more than heard her breath falter as I swept my gaze between her lips and eyes again, this time asking permission. I took it as assent when her own gaze shot to my lips; I used my hand on her neck to slowly pull her towards me allowing her to pull away at anytime if she should so choose. I watched as her eyes slowly closed, and mimicked the action myself.

* * *

**BPOV**

Just as Edwards lips were about to press against mine, in what I am sure would have been the best kiss of my life; the door behind us crashed open causing us to jump apart as though we had been electrocuted, which is a distinct possibility with the charge I now felt coursing through my body. I was suddenly hyperaware that I had almost kissed Alice's brother in front of a restaurant, on our first date. As much as I found myself wanting Edward I had never intended to kiss him on the first date, I just wasn't that kind of girl.

"Thanks for the jacket." I mumbled as soon as I had found my voice. His jacket smelled amazing, sweet but citrusy, like his hair it was something all his own. I knew I had never smelt anything quite so appealing before.

"It's alright, erm...I'm parked over here." Edward indicated his car and started walking slowly over to it. Clearly he was as affected by our almost kiss as I was, I got that much from the distance he was now trying to keep between us, almost as if he was worried about what would happen. Okay so I am completely guessing that part but that's how I feel. If he had kissed me back there the likelihood is I would have dragged him into my apartment when I got home, modesty be damned. Hell I might still do just that, I wanted to know if he tasted as good as he smelled.

_Down girl!_ I chastised my suddenly overactive libido. Edward opened up the passenger door for me and smiled down at me as I slid more gracefully into the seat than I had done leaving the restaurant. I shook off his jacket and swung it over the back of the seat before Edward slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Where do you live?" I asked hoping to break the tension before we started driving. I wouldn't survive that; we would probably end up crashing when I jumped him.

"Sequim, it's where our practice is so it's easy for me." He explained, glancing sidelong at me smiling at my attempt to dispel the tension. "What about you have you always lived in Forks?"

"Pretty much, except when I went to college."

"Where did you go to college?"

"Miami, it was hot which was a big factor. Where did you go?" I asked as we turned onto the main road headed back to Forks, I hadn't even noticed when we left the parking lot. Edward pretended not to hear my question, which garnered my interest so I just squirreled the question away for another day.

"Could I ask you a question?" He said, turning to smile a crooked smile which stole my breath.

"Sure..." I answered nervously.

"What did Alice tell you about me?" I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding in. That was an easy if slightly embarrassing question to answer, I turned to look out of the window contemplating the wording of my answer when I suddenly felt his hand on my knee causing a slight jerk in reaction to the shock of contact. Edward removed his hand and I glanced back at him to see him staring at it confused, I smiled and returned my gaze to his beautiful face before finally answering.

"She said you were kind, funny, and unbelievably smart even though sometimes you can be incredibly stupid and I quote 'sexy in a completely non incestuous way'" I said watching as a bright smile lit up his eyes and he turned the laser beam gaze on me. My breath caught in my throat as I found myself unable to break the contact, and completely unwilling to do so. I don't think I would care if we crashed and I died in this car so long as I went looking into those amazing green eyes. Before anything so terrible could happen Edward wrenched his gaze from mine returning it to the road.

"That sounds like Alice." He said simply. The rest of the drive passed in silence, and I contemplated the pros and cons of asking Edward up for a coffee. I was still in the process of deciding when Edward pulled up outside my apartment building on Main Street; the drive had taken less time than when Alice drove. I wondered how he had known which was mine; then again there was only one on Main Street. Before I had the opportunity to unclick my seat belt and open the door Edward was there holding a hand out for me to grasp as I climbed out.

"Thank you for tonight, would you like to come in for a coffee?" I asked before I was consciously aware of asking the question. We had stopped outside the main entrance to my building, and I rummaged in my bag for the keys.

"You have no idea how much I would love to," Edward answered lifting my face and staring intently into my eyes, I felt the electricity flowing between us again. I glanced down at his lips hoping he would finish what we started at the restaurant. As he started to incline his head slowly towards mine a car door slammed and I groaned as we both broke apart like teenagers caught making out on the sofa.

"It looks like you have a visitor anyway." Edward said quietly, as he looked over my shoulder. I turned to meet the incredulous stare of my visitor, sighing I turned back to Edward and smiled.

"I'll see you on Sunday?" I queried.

"Of course you owe me a coffee. I don't want to keep your visitor waiting any longer because it looks like he might rip me limb from limb, but I'll call you tomorrow." He said, flashing me a smile before loping off back to his car. He was still smiling as he drove off, then it hit me that he hadn't taken my number. I made a mental note to convince Alice to hand it over to him, even if it would lead to a very annoying conversation. It was with a slight sigh that I turned to face my late night visitor.

* * *

So who is Bella's mysterious visitor? Will she be happy about the visit or upset? I know and soon you shall know hehe.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, personally I only like certain parts but I couldn't write it any other way and believe me I tried, even before I uploaded it I was attempting to rewrite this part.

Who can guess Alice's response to the date and Edward or Bella requesting the other's phone number?


	7. Father, Mother, Sister, Brother

**Long time no update I know, but here it is. You finally find out who Bella's mystery guest is.**

**I want to thank all my readers who have waited patiently for this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Dad it's half eleven what are you doing here?" I asked, watching as his colouring slowly returned from purple to its normal pale shade.

"I came by earlier but you weren't here so I phoned Alice thinking you were with her. I need to talk to you." He said as he moved closer to me a pensive look on his face.

"Okay so talk," I pulled my previously elusive keys out of my bag and stuck them in the lock. Opening the door I allowed my father to walk in behind me before letting it click shut, I may have just wanted to go to bed but apparently this talk was taking place in my apartment not the stairwell. Charlie said nothing until we had entered my apartment, now I was beginning to worry. Was something wrong with him or mom?

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I threw my purse down onto my couch before flopping down next to it. I took my shoes off and watched as Charlie squirmed in the chair opposite the couch, clearly he was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Who was that you were with?" He shot out suddenly. I really didn't want to discuss this but figured if I gave him enough information then maybe he would let sleeping dogs lie and allow me to get to know Edward a whole lot better before I carried out introductions.

"Edward Cullen, Alice's brother."

"I don't remember an Edward Cullen when they moved here."

"He was already at college," I explained. Charlie nodded at that and I could see the cogs turning in his mind as he worked out the age difference between the two of us. "Dad age is a number, so don't start on about that!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez sometimes I swear you can read my mind." He responded sarcastically.

"I wish I could, at least then I would know why you actually came here so late. I mean what couldn't have waited until I came over tomorrow?" I snapped back at him, instantly regretting my tone when I witnessed his face twist into a grimace. "I'm sorry dad, you know I love you. It's just been a long day you know." I apologised quickly.

"I know, I really don't want to tell you this but here goes; Billy phoned me today," that statement alone got my back up and put me on high alert. Billy Black was Jacob Black's dad, the same Jacob who had broken my heart in high school.

"Alright," I choked out, dreading what was coming next.

"He told me, well he said Jake's coming back and he wants to speak to you." Charlie finished in a rush, as though hoping the faster he said it the less pain it would cause me. Why is it that Jake had to ruin everything, even now years after he had broken up with me he was still messing up my life? I mean I had had an amazing date, with the most gorgeous man on the planet and instead of pondering over the possibilities on Sunday, I was now thinking about Jake.

"Daddy, I can't...I won't. I am moving on I don't want him dragging me back into that drama. Look tell Billy to tell Jake I'm sorry but no." I pleaded with my father. I truly hoped he would agree, I knew he liked Jake a lot but I'm his daughter and Jake had hurt me.

"It's okay I'll tell Billy, I don't think that will stop Jake though Bells and you know it. He is very persistent, is there no way you could-"

"Not a cat in hell's chance dad!" I cut him off; I rose from my seat and began pacing furiously around my front room.

"I get it kid, Billy will tell Jake you said no." Charlie soothed as he slid out of his seat and moved to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight; dad and I rarely hugged so I always made the most of it.

"You're losing weight," I stated simply as he pulled out of the hug. He instantly became like a teenager and began picking at a nonexistent thread on the arm of my couch.

"Well, it's good for my heart right? You want me around for as long as possible don't you?"

"Sure I do dad, but I have a feeling that maybe there's more to it than that." I responded smiling slightly as I watched him blush.

"Okay so maybe your mother thinks I could do with losing a bit of weight." He explained shyly, I didn't want to even think about why she wanted him to lose weight that was dangerous territory for any daughter.

"Alright then, no more information required." I said smiling, which caused Charlie to burst out laughing.

"Now that's cleared up, I had better get going. You know what you're moms like, will we see you tomorrow?" He asked as he moved slowly towards my front door.

"Is it Saturday?" I asked, to which he just nodded. "Then you shall see me, after all we have dinner plans with Ali and Jazz remember?" I watched as a smile graced his face again, making him appear ten years younger. He loved Alice like she was his own daughter, and Jazz was his baseball partner so they were always welcome in his and moms house.

"See you tomorrow honey," he said pulling me in for another hug. "Sorry about Jake coming back," he whispered, with that and a squeeze he left me alone with my troubling thoughts. I wasn't left with them for too long though because just as I had finished locking up my cell rang, knowing instantly who it was I sighed but smiled at the same time. I walked back over to the couch and flopped down before removing my cell from my purse.

"Hey Ali," I answered without even looking at the screen.

"_How did you know it was me?"_

"I have just come back from a date with your brother who, I presume you called first and told you I had a visitor. Therefore you allowed me half an hour to get rid of them, plus you're the only person who calls me at ridiculous times!"

"_Ahh so true. So how did the date go, Edward wouldn't say."_ Alice asked, excitement lacing her tone.

"It was good," I answered cryptically.

"_Bella, don't lie to me_!" Alice warned. I shook my head, how did she always know when I wasn't being totally honest.

"I'm not lying it was good." I heard her sigh in preparation for a speech and decided to cut it off before she could start. "Okay so it was amazing, we are meeting for coffee again on Sunday and I need you to give Edward my number."

"_Oh my gosh, I knew you two would hit it off. I am so happy, what are you going to wear? We need to go shopping tomorrow for a new outfit."_

"Ali I can't, it's Saturday remember."

"_Right Saturday, we have dinner tomorrow with Charlie and Renee don't we? Okay so no shopping for you, but I can go before I come to dinner." _Alice ranted, running through options for an outfit which would be appropriate for coffee with her brother.

"Alice can't I just wear something I already have, it's only coffee." I argued, knowing it was futile.

"_Do you not remember our deal Bella? I shall remind you, if you had any further dates with my brother I get to dress you. Now it may be coffee but coffee is still a date and you never know what it may lead to."_ Of course I remembered that stupid deal, bet thing and I was now beginning to regret it.

"Okay Alice, but please keep it casual. I had better go if I want to be up before ten tomorrow." I acquiesced, setting one precedent for her shopping trip tomorrow.

"_I'll see you tomorrow Bells."_ Alice rang off cheerfully; sometimes I wondered why I even bothered trying to argue with Alice. I mean what is the point when the woman always wins?

"See you tomorrow Ali," I clicked off ending the call before she could continue. I threw my cell onto the couch next to me and pushed off it to pad off towards my bedroom, and my lovely comfortable warm bed!

* * *

_The next day._

"Bella honey, how are you?" My mom gushed as I stepped out of my car and walked quickly through the rain which had just started towards the house I had grown up in.

"I'm fine mom, I hear you're making dad lose some weight," I answered as I gave her a hug before entering the house and closing the door shutting the rain outside. I hated the rain, it was just so wet. Okay so I know that is a stupid thing to point out because rain is obviously wet, but it's just a pointless way to get wet when you have already had a shower. Plus the rain makes my hair resemble the texture of straw once it has dried and no one wants that now do they.

"Yeah, I read in a book about maintaining a healthy sex life that if-" She began to explain as we headed for the kitchen.

"Stop right there mom," I begged her; I hadn't been paying much attention to her until she had mentioned the part about sex. I had always and would always pretend that my parents had never had sex after they had conceived me; I didn't need to know anything more.

"Bella sex is a natural part of life."

"Yeah well I don't need to know about anything you and dad may or may not get up to!" I responded sitting myself down at the table while she made coffee for us.

"Okay, well what time are Jasper and Alice getting here?" She asked in a change of subject.

"I'm not sure; Alice is going shopping before but probably usual time."

"What's Alice shopping for this time, surely not more clothes?" Mom asked as she slid a cup of hot coffee in front of me. I stared down at my coffee refusing to meet my mom's penetrating gaze as I answered.

"She's shopping for an outfit for me, I have a date tomorrow."

"Really? Who with? Is he cute?" She gushed excitedly, barely managing to keep herself seated.

"Edward Cullen, he's Alice's older brother." I explained when mom appeared confused. I refused to answer the other question, which would inevitably lead to more. Just as she was about to speak my cell phone rang, I reached into my jean pocket to pull it out. Glancing at the screen I saw it was a number I didn't recognise so with some trepidation I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Bella, its Edward."_ His smooth, silky tones sounded down the phone. I blushed and saw my mom smile conspiratorially at me.

"Hi, how are you this morning?" I asked with a smile as Ipushed away from the table in order to take the call somewhere more private, which meant the front room was out of the question. With that thought I wandered up to my old bedroom.

"_I'm okay and you?"_ He asked, I don't know why but for some reason I imagined him in his office sat in his chair with his feet up on his desk. It was a position I mimicked at my old desk, which had stayed in the room when it had been converted into an office for my dad.

"I'm okay. Ali, my dad and my mom have each taken turns in questioning me."

"_Was that your dad last night then?"_

"Yeah, he came by to talk to me." I stopped there, because there was no way on this earth I was telling him about Jake, especially as Jake was out of my life and would never worm his way back in.

"_I hope everything is okay."_ He sounded genuinely concerned, which made me smile.

"Everything is fine."

"_Good, I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of our coffee date tomorrow."_

"Don't worry that is still very much on. What time did you want to meet?" I asked, nervously tapping my fingers on my left leg.

"Twelve, at the Starbucks in Port Angeles." He suggested the bonus was there was only one Starbucks in Port Angeles so there was no chance of us getting two different ones.

"Sounds good," I was going to say something else when I heard a distant voice come from Edward's end of the line.

"I have to go, my next patient just arrived. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Bella maybe we can finish what was interrupted last night."

"Sure," I squeaked out, smiling at the thoughts which now invaded my mind. Edward really had this ability to make my mind take turns it shouldn't when I am in my old bedroom, in my parents' house. I heard Edward chuckle before he hung up the phone ending the call, I just dropped my phone onto my old desk and decided to give myself a couple of minutes to get my blushing under control before I went down to face the Spanish inquisition.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will aim to get the next chapter up on Monday, Tuesday at the latest. I know I have said that before but now the issues at home are sorted and I am no longer doing my summer camp placement due to aforementioned issues it will be a lot easier.**

**Jake is making an appearance soon, and to Jake fans I am going to apologize now. I like Jake most of the time, but in this story Jake has to behave a certain way so please don't hate me if he is a bit of a dick sometimes.**


	8. Coffee Filled Chocolate Kisses

**How much do you all love me right now? I am getting better at this whole updating malarkey am I not? I said Tuesday and guess what it is Tuesday and you have an update!**

**I hope you like this chapter, I do but that's just me.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Alice had phoned me not ten seconds after I had pulled away from Bella's apartment on Friday, and I informed her I was leaving Bella with a very angry looking visitor who she seemed to know. Whoever it was looked too old to be an ex boyfriend, or at least that's what I was hoping. Luckily for me when I had spoken to her yesterday she had told me it was her father. Old fears may have been allayed by that statement but new fears had arisen, if the death stare was anything to go by I knew I had to tread very carefully in the waters surrounding Bella.

I was currently heading into Port Angeles to meet Bella for our coffee date, I was hoping to find out more about her and possibly pick up where we left off Friday night. Yesterday I had been thoroughly distracted imagining how her lips would feel against my own, would she be passive or passionate when we finally kissed. I had been so distracted even Jasper had noticed and correctly guessed the reason why.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, are you alright?" Jasper asked from my couch where he had situated himself twenty minutes ago. I blinked a few times, breaking the persistent daydream which had been affecting me all day and turned to look at him blankly._

"_Sure I am why wouldn't I be?" I managed to say without giving anything away._

"_Well you have been a bit spacey all day. You didn't even let Jessica Stanley bug you, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were drugged."_

"_I'm just thinking that's all," I offered hoping to drop the conversation._

"_About last night? I hear Bella said it was fantastic." Jasper smirked as he shifted forward to rest his arms on his knees._

"_Really, how do you know?" I queried excitedly, this was the first time in years I had been excited by a woman. Well excited in more than just an animal attraction, sex way. Bella had captivated me last night, she was unlike anyone I had ever known and so different to Lauren it was scary._

"_Alice," he answered simply before continuing, "I actually have a message to convey from your sister."_

"_What's that then?"_

"_You are to phone Bella and arrange to meet at the Starbucks in Port Angeles at twelve tomorrow."_

"_Is my darling baby sister going to arrange the venue for all of our dates?" I asked even as I laughed at the ridiculousness of my situation._

"_I think so, at least until the wedding day anyway." Jasper answered seriously. I choked on the breath I had just taken, if Alice was already on a wedding then what the hell had Bella told her? "Edward, man you need to chill the fuck out or you are going to pass out! The wedding thing is purely Alice, you know how she is." Jasper said as he saw the panic flash across my face, I took a deep breath in relief. It was true; Alice had told me after she had spoken to Jasper for the first time that she would marry him, I had obviously scoffed but she had been right as usual._

"_I don't have Bella's number." I stated as I trawled back through the memories of last night._

"_I am under orders to give it to you." Jasper said as he pulled out his cell and searched for Bella's number, "can I give you one piece of advice for tomorrow?" He asked as he walked over to my desk to grab a pen and some paper to write the number down._

"_Alright, but this had better be the last piece of advice you offer me!" I joked, we both laughed as he handed me the paper with Bella's cell number handwritten upon it._

"_Kiss the girl! God man, just kiss her you have been so distracted imagining it just do it, what's the worst that could happen?" I jerked at that, are him and my sister psychic or something?_

"_How did you-"_

"_Know?" He cut me off, I nodded and he continued, "I was the same after my first date with Alice, we hadn't kissed but I spent the next three days imagining it." At that I held up my hand for him to finish I didn't want to hear any more of what he may or may not have imagined doing with my sister. _

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the memory, before I noticed I had reached the outskirts of Port Angeles causing me to dramatically kill my speed. On the highway it wasn't too much of an issue, here though I was likely to get a ticket and I didn't want to have to deal with that at the minute. I drove around for a bit as I was early, I was hoping to find an open florist or something so I could get Bella some flowers but unfortunately Port Angeles is one of those towns that close on a Sunday. Well almost completely close, the only places that seemed to be open were bars, restaurants, Starbucks and McDonalds. _Ridiculous, who closes on a Sunday nowadays?_ I thought angrily to myself as I decided to just head to Starbucks.

Once I had grabbed a spot in the parking lot I sat in my car taking a couple of relaxing breaths, trying in vain to calm my pounding heart. As I slid out of my car a dark red Ford pulled into the space next to mine, I didn't really pay any attention to the car assuming it was just another patron. Well I paid no attention until I was walking around my car and I caught a glimpse of the woman as she stepped out of the car, she was gorgeous and familiar.

"Bella?" I said nervously, hoping I wasn't about to make a complete fool of myself when it turned out to be someone who looked like her. My nervousness went unrewarded as the woman looked up at me with a smile.

"Hi, I'm not late am I? Alice kept me ten minutes longer than normal; she wanted me to be perfect." Bella said anxiously as she slammed her door shut and locked her car.

"No I just got here myself. If I may say you look gorgeous," I complimented her and I was not exaggerating in the slightest. I had thought she could never look as good as she had on Friday night but I was evidently mistaken in that belief. I watched as blush crept up from the base of her throat and encompassed her cheeks, before I raked my eyes down her body to get the full effect of the outfit. She encompassed the casual look in black jeans, a tee with a queen of hearts card ripped on it, a black mac and black shoes. It was clearly all Alice's doing; I could almost hear her calling out from the ensemble.

"Thanks, but it's your sister who should get the credit." Bella said, drawing my gaze back up her body to her face which still had residual redness from her blush.

"Alice is good I'll admit, but she can only ever be as good as the raw material." I responded smiling as Bella looked away embarrassed.

"You look good to, but I assume Alice had nothing to do with your look." She said after a moment's silence.

"You would be right there, this is one hundred percent me!" I said with pride, indicating my jean and shirt combination with my hands. Bella guffawed I watched fascinated as she laughed, it took a while before she calmed down enough to speak coherently.

"Shall we go in, after all this is Washington State and it is liable to rain any second?" Bella suggested wisely. As if to emphasise the validity of her statement I felt a spot of rain land on my cheek. I nodded and hitched out my arm for her to take, when she slid her arm through mine we both smiled and walked silently into the coffee house.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward looked completely edible today, my inner sex kitten was currently screaming at me to forget the coffee, drag Edward back to my apartment and have my way with him. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending upon your point of view, my more responsible side kept the sex kitten completely reined in. I had watched as Edward had not at all discreetly checked me out and found that I loved it. I loved that when his gaze returned to my own his eyes were so dark that the green was almost completely washed out by the black of his ever expanding pupil. His reaction only served to fuel my confidence as I walked into Starbucks with him, and noticed every single female patron in the place had turned her gaze to him. Of course being the gentleman he is he didn't notice anything and just steered me over to the counter to order.

"What can I get you today?" The teenage server asked from behind the counter.

"One Grande Caramel Macchiato," I ordered before turning to Edward. "What do you want?" I asked he smiled down at me before glancing up at the menu briefly.

"A Chai tea," he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"One Grande Chai tea as well please." I smiled at the barista.

"Okay," he had passed my order onto the other barista while he proceeded to make Edward's drink. Turning back to us he smiled politely, "Can I get you anything else?" I turned and looked at the selection of cakes and cookies before deciding.

"Yeah, one skinny raspberry and peach muffin and double chocolate brownie," I ordered. I looked up at Edward who was frowning down at me. "The brownie is for you, I noticed on Friday you rather enjoyed your chocolate cake." I said which caused him to smile at me brightly.

"Thank you," he said and he unexpectedly ran his finger down my cheek before moving a strand of hair.

"That's okay." I squeaked out before returning my attention to the barista and paying for our order. I was pleased to see that Edward had upheld his end of the bargain; I had half expected him to try and pay today as well. Apparently I was right in my assumption that the Cullen's were taught their generosity. Edward accepted his drink off the barista and picked up the plate with the brownie on; I grabbed my muffin and followed him to an empty table in the corner.

"Sit down, I'll get your drink." He insisted gently after he had placed his drink on the table. I watched with a smile as he walked away from me, noticing how tight his jeans really were and believe me it was an image I would not be forgetting anytime soon. I had never in my life seen an ass look that good in a pair of jeans. I slipped my jacket off and hung it over the back of my chair as I waited for him to return.

"Thank you, I could have gotten it myself though." I said once Edward had returned with my drink and sat down opposite me.

"Its fine Bella, I was raised to act like a gentleman. You have no idea how much it killed me to let you pay for this." He indicated the table, before picking up his tea and taking a sip.

"I was shocked you held up your end. Do you not like coffee?" I asked bluntly. I hadn't meant to ask but I was intrigued everyone I knew drank coffee not tea. On more than one occasion I had wondered why Starbucks even sold it, and then I remembered that even in America there must be English patrons.

"Yeah but I only drink it during the week, at weekends I have different tea's as a sort of caffeine free detox." He explained as he broke off a piece of his brownie and popped it into his mouth.

"That's really..." I trailed off as I picked at my muffin thoughtfully.

"Strange, unusual?" Edward offered with a smirk.

"No, different. I can't go a single day without coffee, caffeine runs through my veins instead of blood. I bet you run and everything don't you?"

"Yeah every morning, exercise helps wake me up. Can I make a safe guess that you don't run?" He smiled clearly remembering my balance issues from Friday night.

"You would be correct I don't think it would be safe for me to run. Scratch that I don't think it would be safe for whoever was around me!" I stated as a smile spread across my face to match his. I picked up my coffee and took a tentative sip testing the temperature. We sat in silence for a few minutes as we sipped our drinks and ate our cakes.

"What's your favourite movie?" Edward asked completely out of the blue, drawing me out of my day dream about him taking me over the table we were sat at.

"Erm..." I started falling silent as I contemplated my answer. "Probably..._The Strangers_," I finished. I watched as his face became a complete mask of shock, clearly that had either been an unexpected or wrong answer I wasn't sure which.

"You like horror movies?" He asked when he had found his voice.

"Yeah I love them; they don't scare me so I am forever trying to find one that does. I have yet to succeed. _The Strangers_ is the first film I have watched in years which actually unnerved me slightly, it didn't scare me though." I explained my reason behind my horror movie passion. "Don't you like horror movies?" I asked smirking at the idea of strong, sexy, charming Edward being scared of some fake ghosts and ghouls.

"No I love them." He said incredulously but with his crooked smile which I was beginning to realise made me feel like I was about to combust. "_The Strangers_ is actually my favourite movie." He continued.

"So that's what Ali meant." I stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he ate some more of his brownie, swallowing it with a sip of his tea which honestly made me cringe it couldn't have been nice.

"She basically told me that we have more in common than I thought we would." I explained, taking a sip of my own coffee. Edward just smiled and nodded as if he understood completely.

"Did you think we wouldn't get on?" He asked after a moment, this caused me to frown because I didn't want to tell him the truth in case I hurt him. Before I had a chance to gather my thoughts to answer he had leant across the table and smoothed out the lines which had undoubtedly formed between my pinched eyebrows. I felt the spark jump between us, and it continued as he ran his finger down my cheek, neck and arm before slipping his fingers through mine. "Come on spill." He cajoled me smirking as he saw me blush furiously.

"Okay, well honestly no I didn't think we would, despite Alice's arguments to the contrary. What about you?" I asked smiling at him as he absorbed my answer.

"I wasn't sure either way. I can tell you that I mostly agreed to the date because like I said on Friday everyone was telling how great you were and I wanted to see for myself."

"Are you disappointed yet?"

"Nope, you are completely different to what I expected." He said calmly.

"In a good way I hope." I shot back quickly, keen to find out what he thought of me so far. At the same time I was dreading his answer and fearing that he would ask me the same thing.

"Definitely, you are smart, funny, caring, and independent and that's without even mentioning how gorgeous you are." He stated as if it was a known fact that I was all these things.

"Oh..." was all I could squeeze out as I stared into his eyes trying in vain to detect the lie. As I continued to stare I felt my blush come back with force when I noticed that his gaze kept slipping down to my lips.

"Bella?" I watched Edward's lips form my name.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"I think we had better go, otherwise we are going to get kicked out." He said, I groaned that was not what I had wanted to hear. With a sigh I slid my hand out of his, finished off my drink and stood smoothing down my tee. Without realising it Edward had moved around the table and was holding out my jacket for me to slip my arms into.

"I only say that because I don't think anyone in here would appreciate it if I took you on that table." Edward whispered in my ear as he slid his hands down my arms to rest on either side of my waist. I had no conscious thought of moving my head but before I knew it I had tilted it back so it was resting against him. "Come on," Edward said as he pushed me forward to get me moving.

Edward led me to my car and waited as I unlocked it, I pulled the door open and turned to say goodbye not realising how close he actually was. I was about to speak when he suddenly moved both his hands to rest on the roof of my car, effectively trapping me, my only escape being to fall into my driver's seat.

"Edward?" I whispered forming his name as a question. I stared as his tongue flicked out and swept across his lips.

"Bella?" he responded in kind. I felt my heart rate go through the roof as he leaned in slightly; I leaned in closer to him and slid my eyes shut as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was even better than I had imagined he started off soft and gentle but that wasn't enough for me. I wound my arms up around his neck, entwining one in the hair at the base of his neck holding him in place and ran my tongue across his lips begging for permission. I felt his lips rise in a smile as he allowed me entry, and I sighed as his own tongue slipped into my mouth. His hands moved from my car to my waist as he pulled me roughly against him. I smirked with shock when I felt how much he wanted me through his jeans.

When air became a very real need we reluctantly broke away and smiled sheepishly at each other. Edward placed a few chaste kisses on my lips, but never removed his hands from my waist which was still pressed against him, making me feel very uncomfortable with the need for release.

"Can I see you again on Friday?" Edward asked as if unsure of what my answer would be.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?" I asked smiling.

"I was thinking I could cook and we could watch some horror movies." He suggested with a slightly suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Sounds appealing, I look forward to it."

"I'll phone you in the week to arrange everything." Edward said as he leaned down and kissed me softly. "Oh and the kiss was amazing." He smirked before removing his hands from me and turning to walk away. I fell back into my car in a daze, taking a couple of seconds to get myself together before I situated myself correctly and prepared to drive away. Edward waited for me to leave before he started to drive away himself; I noticed that he had a smile firmly place on his face. It was with a smile of my own that I dug in my jacket pocket for my cell, putting it on speakerphone I found the number I was looking for and hit dial before throwing it on my dash.

"Bella, how can I help?" Alice's voice sounded through my car.

"Alice can you meet me at mine in an hour?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" She shot back; I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll tell you when I see you." I answered reaching over and ending the call.

* * *

**I can't wait for you to read the next chapter because I am back to Alice and what do you think she is going to say when Bella tells her about her coffee date?**

******The next chapter should be up before the weekend, most likely on Friday so be on the look out for it XD**


	9. It's A Question Of Nerves

**Here's the next chapter, it's not as long as some of them but it was the best place to end it without giving anything away.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

"So my dear best friend, what is it that required me leaving my gorgeous fiancé to time in bed without me?" I called from my position by my car as soon as Bella had stepped out of hers. I pushed away and headed towards her apartment joining her halfway there; I looked up at her and saw she bore a slightly dazed, but thoroughly pleased smile. "Bella, is everything okay, you look kind of weird?" I spoke tentatively and watched as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Everything is fine Ali promise, but can we wait until we are off the street. After all this is Forks and someone might tell Charlie and Renee anything they overhear." Bella said quietly as she unlocked the outside door to her building. We walked in silence up to her apartment, and I even allowed her time to put her jacket away and kick her shoes off before I spoke again.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Edward?"

"I was I phoned you when I was on my way home from the date." Bella explained as she wandered into the kitchen. "Do you want a coffee?" She called out and I heard banging and the faucet running as she filled the kettle.

"Please, but are you sure you haven't had enough caffeine today?" I asked, because Bella was doing a good impression of me unable to keep still for more than ten seconds.

"I've only had three cups." She responded as she poked her head out of the doorway with a bright smile.

"So why so chipper?" I queried, but then a thought dawned in my mind. "Oh, he kissed you didn't he?" I squealed. Bella didn't answer so I wandered into the kitchen and noticed her smiling serenely, as she floated about making coffee. How had I not noticed she wasn't moving with her usual lack of grace? Then again I had been focused on trying to keep silent all the way up here. Bella scared me when she suddenly turned and offered me a mug full of coffee; I took it carefully and moved back into the front room. Bella took a seat on the couch and placed her coffee on the table in front of her, I mimicked her before I looked up at her quizzically.

"What?" She asked.

"What? Really you are going there?"

"I didn't realize I was going anywhere, I thought I was sitting here with you?" Bella smirked, before we both burst out laughing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I said worriedly. I mean don't get me wrong Bella is funny when she wants to be, mainly when she is falling down, but there was just something different. Maybe it's something to do with the floaty walk from earlier, and the pink tinge to her cheeks. Now I really had to know what was going on.

"Yes I'm okay, better than okay." She answered as she flopped back on the couch.

"So did he?"

"Did he what?" Bella responded coyly. I sighed and flopped back in minor frustration at my apparent best friend.

"Did my brother kiss you?" I asked again turning my gaze to her face as the blush deepened and she nodded. I smiled brightly and threw myself at her in a hug; she chuckled as she returned the hug.

"There's more though Ali," Bella whispered suddenly nervous.

"Ahh, it is this and not the kiss which removed me from Jasper's side right?" I asked as I pulled out of the hug and grabbed my mug to take a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah, he asked me out on Friday."

"Okay that's good not bad Bella. What are you doing?" Bella didn't answer until she had taken a sip of her coffee.

"He said he would cook me dinner and we would watch horror movies." Bella answered. I smiled, of course I had known they both loved horror movies and would realise they had that in common eventually. I didn't understand the fascination with watching some maniac run around with a machete or a chainsaw trying to kill innocent people, but hey each to their own right.

"Again I'm not seeing the bad here Bella."

"I'm nervous," she answered staring intently at the coffee table. I turned my gaze onto her and smiled as she fiddled with her fingers.

"It's natural to be nervous Bells, but Edward won't push you further than you want to go he wasn't raised that way." I explained as I placed my hand over hers to stop her picking at her cuticles.

"It's not that I'm nervous about as such."

"Then what are you nervous about because I'm confused." I frowned, removing my hand from Bella's I picked up my coffee and took another mouthful.

"This is so awkward to talk about with you but-" Bella began.

I finished her statement, "-you don't have anyone else." She nodded, I knew she could talk to Renee but Renee would want all the details. She was lovely, funny and a great cook but she was nosier than my mom which was saying something. "So just spill, it'll be fine I promise. I mean didn't I tell you he was sexy?" At the memory we both laughed, which seemed to act like medicine upon Bella because she took another sip of her coffee and answered as she placed it back on the table.

"I'm nervous because of how much I want him." She spoke slowly; I kept quiet sensing she had more to say. She turned her head to meet my gaze and I watched as she smiled a smile I had not seen in years. "I have never felt such an intense attraction to someone before. Ali he touches me and I feel like electricity is coursing through me." I chortled at that explanation, before quickly stopping at the look of dissatisfaction on Bella's face.

"That's normal Bella. I feel that every time Jazzy touches me, you get used to after a time."

"Really? I mean I never felt this way around Jake; it was always comfortable around him." Bella responded.

"You and Jake were friends before anything happened so it was bound to be. Just because something is comfortable doesn't mean it is meant to be. It's the same if something is passionate and intense sometimes it just fizzles out." Bella nodded at my explanation clearly she was returning to the time when she and Jacob had been together trying to find a point of comparison no doubt.

"Did I tell you Jake is coming back and he wants to talk to me?" She spoke suddenly.

"Erm no, how did this not come up at dinner yesterday?" I asked as I ran back over the events of yesterday.

"I think dad knew I wouldn't want it mentioned."

"Are you going to speak to him?" I asked, praying I already knew the answer.

"No, I can't go back there Ali. Jake hurt me, a lot and I am finally actually moving on with my life."

"That's good, and you're welcome!" I pre-empted the thank you I would undoubtedly receive at some point.

"I never said thank you for anything?" Bella said confused.

"Nope but you were going to, if I hadn't set you up with Edward you would have met Jake and you know it!"

"Probably not," Bella smirked; I just raised an eyebrow and looked at her over the rim of my mug as I took a sip. "Alright so I would have done!" she conceded after a moment.

"It's not your fault Bella he always knew how to manipulate you, he was good at it. Look about Friday night we have to go shopping; you need something new to wear and definitely some new underwear." I said to take her mind away from the past.

I didn't hate Jacob, despite what Bella may have thought I really didn't. It's just the way he had treated Bella had hurt her and she had reeled from it all through college, never seriously dating anyone new. I may not have gone to the same college as her, but we had talked everyday and I knew her better than she knew herself. Edward was her cure to the Jacob Black slump and I hoped it really worked out; hell I was planning their wedding in my head. Let's just say it would be beautiful if they ever get down the aisle, there were a lot of factors which could stop that though. Jacob and the scars he had left on Bella was one, the second was Lauren and the devastation she had caused in my brother. Just as Edward was Bella's cure, Bella was Edward's cure to Lauren syndrome.

"Ali I work all day, every day of the week I don't have time to shop." Bella argued, though I detected a note of desperation in her voice.

"I'll pick you up from work on Wednesday and we'll go straight to Seattle. The shops there will be open until eight at least, especially if I'm there!" It was great being a fashion writer; most stores would allow me to shop late if I had to.

"Okay, but I don't want anything too revealing. I need to be comfortable as we will be watching movies."

"Do you trust me Bella?" I asked, she responded with a grimace and a nod in the affirmative. "Then you don't worry your pretty little head, you will look fantastic on that you can be sure. Now how about you come to dinner at mine and you can tell me all about this kiss you and my brother shared which has made you suddenly all coordinated." I smirked as I watched her blush furiously as the memories washed over her.

"Okay, but you or Jazz will have to drive me back I'm not staying over because I have work tomorrow." Bella smiled as she stood and removed our mugs from the table, I stayed in my position and slipped my phone out of my pocket once she had left the room. I sent a quick text to Jasper before Bella reappeared holding her jacket and wearing her shoes.

"Bella grab anything you need for tomorrow, if you stay I'll drop you off and pick you up tomorrow." I gently persuaded and smiled as she sighed but headed to her room. Sometimes it pays to be prepared because you just never know what the future holds do you?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to the next one. I'll get it up before Friday so I hope you can wait in anticipation until then!**

**Shopping, shocks and surprises are to come in the next chapter!**


	10. Flirtatious Lasagne

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I am glad I am managing to keep to a sort of schedule for updates and that people are enjoying it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to favorites or alert.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Arriving back at my apartment, I flopped down onto my couch sighing and adjusting my jeans as I did so, my entire drive had been slightly uncomfortable thanks to the kiss Bella and I had shared but I was willing to take any reaction my body felt appropriate for a kiss like that. Kissing Lauren hadn't ever been anything like the one kiss I had shared with Bella. That was passionate and electrifying, but we were equals in it, with Lauren she was always the one who wanted to dominate. She always initiated the kiss and ended it exactly when she wanted to; at the time I had thought it was great having a woman who knew what she wanted. Now of course I knew myself a lot better so I knew what I wanted, and at the minute what I wanted was a certain Police Chiefs daughter spread across my bed.

I lay my head against the back of the sofa and closed my eyes in an effort to dispel thoughts of Bella from my mind. I must have dozed off unwillingly because I jerked awake an hour later when the sound of furious banging on my door reached my ears. Rubbing my hands roughly over my face I made moves to get up and answer the door.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, as I opened the door and saw his slightly panicked expression.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He shot back at me moving into the apartment. He was definitely riled about something but I had no idea what could make him so anxious unless something had happened to Alice, or my mom and dad.

"Jasper is Alice okay? My mom and dad?" I asked anxiously as I followed him into the living room.

"Everyone's fine, I thought something had happened to you!" He said as she sat in the only chair, sighing with relief.

"Oh well I'm fine, I fell asleep and my phone is on silent I didn't want to be interrupted when I was out with Bella." I answered somewhat diplomatically as I positioned myself on the couch.

"How did that go?" Jasper asked, looking over with a sly smile.

"Good she's coming here on Friday, I'm going to cook and we'll watch movies." I watched as Jaspers smile changed from sly to bright. I shook my head and smiled back at him, "you have been spending too much time with Alice!" I chuckled.

"I haven't been spending enough time with her! But I am glad to see Bella is having a good effect on you," Jasper said pointing at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew he was referring to the smile I was currently wearing; I just shrugged and continued to smile. "So did you get it out of the way?" Jasper queried as he sat back in the chair stretching his legs out to place on my coffee table.

"Did I get what out of the way?" I played dumb; I wasn't sure how willing I was to share that part of my date.

"Don't give me that crap, did you kiss Bella?" He sighed at my avoidance.

"I'm a gentleman I don't kiss and tell." I responded placing a hand over my heart.

"That tells me all I need to know," Jasper responded laughingly.

"Whatever, do you want a drink?" I asked as I stood to go to the kitchen.

"No I can't stay and neither can you." I stopped in the entrance to my living room and turned to shoot Jasper a confused look, I was sure I didn't have any plans today after the date.

"I can't? I thought this was my house."

"Oh it is, but we my friend, are going out for some quality time."

"Jazz I'm flattered really, but I'm seeing someone else." I joked, laughing loudly as it dawned on him what he had said.

"You know what I mean; I was thinking batting cages in Seattle for an hour." Jasper said as he stood. I guess that explained his tee and jean combination.

"Sure why not, just let me change." I said as I walked to my room undoing the shirt I had worn to my date with Bella. As I walked to my closet I threw the shirt into the laundry basket and celebrated when it went in. I grabbed the first tee my hand came across, I pulled it over my head grabbed my baseball bat from the bottom of the closet and swapped my shoes for sneakers. "Let's be off, I'm sure Alice wants you back before dark." I called as I left my room. I walked into the living room and saw Jasper sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Just letting Ali know where I was going," he answered my unasked question.

"Sure, well are we going then?" I tried again; Jasper nodded and led the way out of my apartment. When we reached the parking lot I glanced around for his car but couldn't see it anywhere, "Jazz, where's your car?" I asked suspiciously. This seemed remarkably like something Alice had cooked up I just wasn't sure why yet.

"Oh well...about that...see what happened was..." he stumbled trying to think fast and come up with a response.

"This is Alice's doing isn't it?" I asked as we walked towards my car.

"Sort of, she convinced your mom to drop me off on her way to a job." He answered climbing into the passenger seat as soon as I unlocked the door.

"So I'll be giving you a ride home?" I asked already knowing the answer. Alice's plan was becoming clearer, I drop Jasper off and she convinces me to stay for dinner where she proceeds to grill me about Bella. Well one thing is for sure it won't work, I'll drop Jasper off and come home, and I didn't want to answer questions on me and Bella yet.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and I had returned to her house and started cooking dinner, and by that I mean I cooked and she handed me anything I needed. Jasper had requested that I make my lasagne in a note he had left Alice on the fridge, I was happy to acquiesce to his request. It therefore hadn't surprised me when I had found everything required in their kitchen.

"What time is Jasper coming back?" I glanced over at Alice who had seated herself on the counter next to the stove to watch me stir the meat and cheese sauces.

"About an hour I think," she answered vaguely. "I wish I could cook." She stated suddenly.

"Ali, you could cook if you didn't get distracted."

"Nah I couldn't, not like you do anyway." She said, as she leaned forward spoon in hand to taste the sauces. "Mmmm, Bella that is amazing. You have to teach me to make it!" She groaned as she licked the spoon clean.

"How about I teach you something more basic to start off with?" I smiled at her, glad she liked the sauces.

"How basic?" She queried.

"Salad, after all we need salad and garlic bread to go with lasagne." I smiled brightly at her shocked expression.

"Salad an untrained monkey could make salad!" She exclaimed, the smile she wore gave her away though and I knew she wasn't pissed and would do it when I asked her to. I stirred the sauces a couple more times before I began assembling the lasagne in the dish, once I had finished I placed it into the oven on a low heat so that it would be finished when Jasper got home without being burnt.

"Do you want to wash or dry?" I asked turning to Alice, watching as she leapt lithely from the counter and landed upright with a grace I would never be able to achieve.

"Put them in the dishwasher and we can go watch _Bones_, I recorded the season finale but we haven't watched it yet." Alice bartered, as she danced across the kitchen and began piling the pans and cutlery into the dishwasher. Setting it to start she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room and pushed me down onto the couch before switching on the television and joining me.

Forty minutes later Alice and I were back in the kitchen me preparing the garlic bread to go in the oven and Alice washing salad leaves.

"I can't believe we have another season without Brennan and Booth together, and how could they split them up for a whole year?" Alice ranted.

"I'm sure it will work out Ali, you never know, as they say 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' maybe separation will be good for them!" I smiled, imaging Alice's disgusted face at my reasonable argument.

"That is beside the point Bella, the writers need to get those two together and fast. I want to see the wedding Angela has been planning for over six years!" Alice responded placing the leaves into the salad spinner to dry them.

"You are every invested in this Alice, it's worrying."

"I am invested the appropriate amount no more, now how long until dinner is done?" She snapped her head around to stare at my back as I moved to the oven.

"Ten minutes, as soon as the garlic bread is done we are ready to roll." I responded as I slid the garlic bread into the oven.

"Good," she mumbled as she placed the salad in a bowl and placed it on the counter next to the stove. At that point we heard a car pull up to the house, followed by the engine idling as one door slammed shut. "Jazz's home!" Alice exclaimed, in my opinion his return did not require that much enthusiasm but this is Alice. With that she ran to the door, I followed languidly behind her stopping just out of sight but close enough that I could hear her side of a conversation.

"Come on out the car you are staying for lasagne!" Apparently whoever she was talking to didn't want to stay because Jasper came in at that point.

"Trust me it's the best lasagne you will ever eat...yes better than your moms just ask Alice."

"Oh he isn't lying it's like a little taste of heaven." I smiled brightly at that, as arrogant as it may seem my ego inflated slightly at the praise. I had an idea of who was in the car but I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it was, I heard the engine shut off, followed by a car door open and slam shut. I walked quickly back to the kitchen to busy myself getting the lasagne and garlic bread out of the oven.

"So you're the mystery lasagne maker," I heard a voice say quietly behind me.

"I sure am I just hope you enjoy it after praise like that." I answered smiling as I turned around to face the owner of the voice. I held the lasagne securely in my hands as I looked up into his green eyes which were currently dancing with amusement.

"Oh I'm sure I'll enjoy it, what's for dessert?" Edward asked as he stepped closer to me. As he moved I noticed he had changed out of his shirt and into a light green tee, which looked better on him than the shirt did as amazing as that seemed to me.

"Erm...not sure, you would have to ask Alice," I answered even as my thoughts were screaming at me to say '_me, I'm your dessert!'_ He had stopped right in front of me, and I felt my breathing speed up at his proximity. His hands slipped under my own as he took the lasagne dish from me and placed it next to the salad before he turned back to me.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," I responded nervously. I knew where this was going to end if he kissed me and I didn't think Alice would appreciate it if she walked in on me and her brother using her counters for something other than cooking. But I honestly couldn't find it within myself to care when he was so close and smelled so good.

"I had fun today, especially outside." He spoke as his gaze slid down to my lips, I felt myself melting from the inside out.

"Me too, but we could have had more fun." I watched as his breath hitched at my implication which caused me to smile. Instead of waiting for him to close the distance between us I took the initiative and started closing the gap, moving my arms up to place around his neck and pull him down to me.

"As nice as it is to see you two getting along I would like to eat!" Jasper called from the doorway, just as one of Edwards hands had slid under the hem of my shirt coming to rest on the bare flesh of my hip. We looked at each other in exasperation, before we smiled and somewhat reluctantly pulled apart; he turned from me and started walking slowly away. I don't know what made me do it but I moved forward and grabbed his ass as he walked. He paused in his step and looked at me over his shoulder amusement dancing over his features; I just smiled and raised one shoulder in a shrug.

"Before you go, will you carry the lasagne into the living room for me?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course," he spoke as he walked back and picked up a towel before using that to pick up the lasagne. "We will finish that later." With that he smiled, turned and sauntered into the living room. I stood smiling smugly for a minute before I remembered the salad and garlic bread, pulling the bread out of the oven which luckily I had switched off; I placed it onto another plate before picking up the salad and walking into the living room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer than normal chapter, the next one will be up on Monday and I am warning you that there isn't long until Jake is back in the picture!**

**Until Monday...**


	11. Maintaining Honor

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Dinner thankfully passed without incident, well in reality it passed without incident in my mind it passed with many incidents all of which made me thoroughly relieved that no-one could read my thoughts. The problems started when Edward, who was conveniently sat opposite me, first tasted the lasagne. He had closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat, a sound I wanted to hear again in a more private setting. It was that sound which sent my mind into overdrive imaging all the ways I could get him to make it again. Alice and I had cleared the table after we had eaten, the boys had offered but Alice shot them down with a death glare so apparently she wanted me alone for something,

"Alice can you pass me the plates?" I asked holding a hand out so I could take them from her. I turned and placed them into the dishwasher which already contained the cutlery and the lasagne dish.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Alice spoke nervously from behind me. Nerves weren't something I was used to hearing in Alice's voice, she was always so confident in her course of action, annoyingly so most of the time.

"Sure Ali, what is it?" I span closing the dishwasher and leaning back against it.

"Well you know me and Jazz are getting married in three months?"

"I should, if I remember rightly you phoned me and squealed down it for about an hour after he proposed. That and you have mentioned it a thousand times since." I joked which made Alice smile in remembrance.

"Right well...I know it's a little late...but well I was hoping that maybe you would be my maid of honour." Alice said looking at the ground as she spoke. I stood rooted to the spot in shock that she would want me to be her maid of honour.

"Seriously, you want me?" Was all I could say when I eventually managed to open my mouth. I felt my eyes fill with tears and tried my hardest not to let them fall.

"Why wouldn't I? Bella you're my best friend, I wouldn't want anyone else stood next to me when I get married. Well you and Rose, Jasper's sister." Alice explained as she looked up meeting my watery gaze. I could barely see her face through the mounting tears but I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will Ali, it would be an honour!" I exclaimed as I pushed away from the dishwasher and wrapped Alice in a hug, something I very rarely ever did. "What took you so long to ask?" I whispered as she returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

"Well Edward is Jazz's best man and I wanted someone who would get along with him-"

"That's why you were pushing me to go on a date with him!" I said loudly pulling out of the hug and cutting across the rest of her explanation.

"Well yeah, sort of. I do just want to see you both happy though and I have never seen either of you smile as much as you have since your date. Edward hasn't been able to wipe the smug smile off his face all night and you," she smacked my arm, "you keep undressing him with your eyes. I'm surprised you two haven't befouled my dining table yet." I blushed as I realised maybe I hadn't been as secure in my thoughts as originally believed.

"Would I ever do such a thing to you? Even after you arranged this little get together with Jasper," I said smiling as I watched Alice try to come up with an explanation. I had figured out her plan pretty quickly, Alice wasn't hard to understand I just think I got her reasoning behind it wrong. "Anyway back to the issue at hand you were explaining why it took you so long to ask me to be your maid of honour." I moved the conversation back to safer waters, well safer for me anyway.

"Like I said Edward is Jazz's best man and I wanted it to be you from the off but I knew you wouldn't feel right walking down the aisle with a stranger. Plus I wanted to get the bridesmaids dresses sorted with no interference from you or anyone else." Alice reasoned.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense if I had been involved?" I spoke confused, Alice knew me too well on the first part about walking down the aisle with a stranger but despite my aversion to shopping I wouldn't have minded this one time.

"Well you can help me decide on my dress, but I needed to make the other choice alone. Trust me the dresses are gorgeous, no frilly pink or puffy purple dresses in sight."

"I trust you on that one." I chuckled at the image of me in a puffy dress knowing Alice would never allow that to happen, even to her worst enemy.

"Will you come with me on Wednesday to choose my dress then?" She asked, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I'll come so long as you don't forget we need to shop for Friday as well." I whispered quietly, as I could hear Jasper and Edward's voices getting louder as they headed in our direction.

"Great, you are the best friend a girl could ask for Bella." Alice expounded as she pulled me in for another hug.

"I take it she said yes then." Jasper said from the doorway. Alice span out of the hug and stood in front of me.

"Of course she did, why wouldn't she?" She danced across the room and kissed Jasper lightly on the lips.

"What has Bella agreed to?" Edward asked as he wandered into the room, heading in my direction. I felt the air get thicker the closer he got to me, his eyes were on mine the entire time he walked to me.

"To be my maid of honour!" Alice screamed joyously. Edward faltered in his movement for a second before he continued forward; he looked like a lion stalking some helpless gazelle. The mad thing was I didn't mind at all that I was the apparent gazelle, I would show him soon enough that this gazelle could take the lion on a wild ride.

"Really, so you will walk with me down the aisle?"

"It's not the aisle actually...it's the nave, the aisle's are down the side of the church." I mumbled quietly. I had some sense that Jasper and Alice were perversely watching this display but I didn't care as Edward stopped in front of me with a smile plastered on his face.

"That's nice to know." He whispered as he watched me blush at his intensity.

"It really is," I whispered back taking a step closer to him.

"I don't care though," Edward spoke so low I could barely hear him, as he matched my movement and shuffled a step forward.

"Me neither," I responded as I stepped forward never removing my gaze from his eyes. I felt the blush recede from my face and made the decision to finish what had been started earlier. I placed my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me again, watching as his lips formed a crooked smile. Just as our lips were about to meet we heard a cough sound from the doorway, I groaned at the interruption I mean seriously how do people expect us to get to fourth base when they won't even let us reach first? Believe me when I say I want to get to fourth and soon, right now is actually good for me. I kept my arms around Edwards neck as I stood on my toes to look over his shoulder and glared at Alice and Jasper, not knowing which one it was who had coughed.

"My brother and best friend are not having sex on my kitchen surfaces so don't even think about it. Bella, wipe that horrific look off your face," Alice laughed as she scolded us. I looked back at Edward who was smiling ruefully as he watched my face fall; I shrugged one shoulder saying 'that's Alice for you.'

"In that case Alice, maybe I had better be getting Bella home." Edward stated never removing his gaze from mine as his smile returned. I could see the cogs working in his mind knowing where we would end up if he drove me home now, and it wouldn't necessarily start or finish in my apartment.

"I don't think so Edward!" Alice stated as she moved forward grabbing my arm to pull me away from him. I went reluctantly, I was quite happy in my previous position.

"Like you could stop me," Edward hissed as he span to face us, the predatory look back in his eyes as he smiled playfully.

"I'll tell mom you were less than a gentleman in regards to Bella," Alice threatened.

"That's low, but I'll bite." Edward caved under the threat of Esme; I can understand why she would be very disappointed if we went further before our third date, not that we would tell her anyway.

"Good, now let's go watch a movie." Alice skipped out of the room dragging me along in her wake, and throwing me down on the couch before seating herself in a chair. Jasper and Edward followed a few minutes later with popcorn and drinks which they placed on the coffee table. Jasper moved to Alice and swept her off the chair to many admonitions before he sat down and placed her on his lap. Edward sat down next to me; he flashed a smile in my direction before enquiring as to the movie we were watching, Alice wanted _27 Dresses_, I hoped she hadn't gotten her ideas for bridesmaid dresses from it. The men groaned but settled in to watch the movie; Edward moved closer to me and threw his arm over the back of the couch playing with a loose strand of my hair.

We watched the movie in silence, and even though it wasn't late I felt myself slipping from consciousness as tiredness washed over me. The last thing I remembered was laying my head on Edwards shoulder as Katherine Heigl and James Marsden sang really badly on screen. What felt like ten minutes later I felt myself shift and I stirred to get away from the movement but found myself held tightly against a hard, nice smelling something. I blearily opened my eyes seeing green I blinked and looked up, I saw Edwards green eyes staring softly down at me.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"About eleven, you fell asleep during the first movie so we watched another instead of waking you." He answered, keeping his voice low.

"Damn, I've got work tomorrow."

"Alice will drive you, or I can if you would prefer." He offered, as he began climbing the stairs up to the guest room.

"Won't it be out of your way? I mean if you have to drive from Sequim up here then back?" I asked through a yawn. _Very attractive Bella!_

"I'm staying as well, on the couch downstairs." He added when he saw my shocked expression.

"Oh..." was all I managed to mumble as my eyes slid shut. The next thing I became aware of was being placed gently on a warm, soft bed, as Edward slid his arms out from under me my eyes shot open and I moved to grab one of his hands.

"Stay," was all I said. I watched as he had an internal argument and I hoped his less gentlemanly side would win out. Eventually it did, he shut the door, walked around the bed kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed looking awkward as he lay down his head sinking into the pillows. I had rolled onto my back to watch him and now I was wide awake as I felt myself blush at what I had suggested, there was no way I was going to be able to sleep with him so close.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I spoke quietly, trying not to disturb the mounting tension in the room. I swear the air was so thick I was having trouble sleeping.

"Sure, what did you want to know?" He responded moving so that he was lying on his side, I copied his movement so we were face to face.

"Do you regret anything in your life?" I asked I don't know what made me ask that instead of my real question.

"No," he answered after a moment's thought. I had watched in the moonlight which flooded the room as his face became pained at one point before smoothing out to its usual magnificence. "If everything that has happened hadn't then I may not have been here with you." He elaborated upon seeing my expression.

"Oh, that's a nice way to look at it."

"Now do I get to ask a question?" He asked, I nodded and he continued speaking lowering his voice as if scared of being overheard. "How much do you want me right now?" I felt my skin flush at the thought and I was glad that it was dark enough in the room that he might not notice.

"How much do you want me?" I shot back as soon as the ability to speak in my normal voice had returned.

"No, you didn't answer mine." He chuckled, and the sound brought out a reaction in myself I had never seen coming.

"I have a way to answer both queries at the same time." I purred as I rolled over, pushing Edward gently so that he was on his back and I was straddling his waist. His hands shot up and came to rest on my hips as I slid mine up his stomach to his chest over his shirt. I leant down slowly and hovered just above his lips, when I met his gaze I could see the moonlight twinkling in his eyes. "No interruptions this time," I whispered as I closed the gap and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**EPOV**

When Bella had straddled me I had thought that was pushing the limits of my restraint, but that proved to be nothing as to when she pressed her soft lips against mine. I groaned at the taste and feel of her, as soon as I had opened my mouth slightly to make the sound her tongue had darted out and mingled with my own. I slid my hands up her back pulling her shirt up as I went, she moved away breaking the kiss long enough to rip her top off and throw it to one side. I smiled as I took in the newly exposed flesh, she moved back to kiss me along the jaw as she worked my own tee up and over my head before casting it aside on the floor.

"You are so sexy it is insane." She whispered as she ran her hands over my clenched stomach muscles, I shivered at her touch.

"Not as sexy as you," I whispered back as I grabbed her waist and span quickly so that I was on top of her all my weight resting on my elbows as I looked down into her eyes. "However as sexy as you are, I don't want our first time to be in my sister's guest room. Especially as when I start I have little intention of stopping." I said quietly as I leant down and kissed her softly. I felt my erection push against my jeans, it was almost painful and if I didn't stop now I never would. With one final kiss I pulled away and rolled over pulling her with me so that her head was lying on my chest.

"I hate Alice!" Bella smacked my chest causing me to flinch, "sorry," she placed kisses where she had hit me.

"You don't hate Alice, you love her. It's not her fault I want you so damn much that is entirely your fault." I smirked.

"Yeah well it's your fault I want you to take me every time I see you."

"We seem to be in a pickle, maybe one we can get ourselves out of very soon. Now sleep sweet Bella, I want you to be well rested for work tomorrow." I whispered into the dark, I felt Bella move about getting comfortable she ended up with one leg between mine, her head on my chest and one arm slung across my stomach. I smiled brightly as I moved my arms around her waist holding her tightly to me and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up on Friday, so until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I am going to warn you that Jake is back within the next two chapters and some of you are going to hate me for different reasons.**


	12. Shopping For Othello

**So here's the next installment, I hope you all enjoy it but I will warn you now there is no Edward!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited etc.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Waking up with Edward on Monday had been extremely awkward, not because of anything that did or didn't happen more because Alice decided she was going to be my alarm clock and saw us together in bed. To say she had been impressed is a lie; she wasn't upset or angry I just don't think she appreciated the idea that her guest room had been used in a manner unbefitting her best friend and brother. It took Edward and me twenty minutes to calm her down enough for her to become aware that we were both still partially dressed, after that she became her usual annoyingly chirpy self complete with sexual innuendo.

That had been two mornings ago and since then I hadn't seen Alice, spoken on the phone yes but in half an hour I would have to face her since she walked in and found me wrapped around Edward. Thinking of the situation made me smile mostly because I was able to conjure up and image of Edward without a shirt and boy was that a nice image. He had abs like a cheese grater they were so hard, and his arms I never knew arms could be such a turn on then again maybe it's just his that do it. I was just contemplating the kiss we had shared when someone coughed in front of my desk; I glanced up and saw one of my pupils stood in front of me.

"Paige, what's wrong?" I asked the junior, blushing slightly that I had been caught daydreaming like a teenager. I had this hour free and usually spent it catching up on my marking, but as in the past couple of days I have found it hard to concentrate. _I wonder why?_ A sarcastic voice which sounded a lot like Alice spoke from a dark corner of my mind.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Paige said quietly, she was one of my best students but extremely quiet, she reminded me a lot of myself.

"Of course I can. Do you want to take a seat?" I indicated one of the desks in front of me. I stood, walked over to shut the door to give a modicum of privacy before I took a seat opposite her. "How can I help Paige?"

"It's a couple of things," she responded looking up to meet my gaze.

"That's okay, one thing though shouldn't you be in class?" I prodded. Paige just smiled at me wryly before speaking.

"I should, but its only gym so not really important." I nodded at that, I had hated gym as well. I smiled at her before I spoke, knowing I couldn't be duplicitous and send her back to a lesson I myself had skipped on occasion.

"So long as you don't get into trouble."

"I won't, I just needed to ask you something." She spoke as she placed her bag on the floor beside her.

"What did you want to know?" I asked as I sat down opposite her, crossing one leg over the other I rested my hands on top of them.

"Actually I was struggling with your assignment and I was wondering if you could help me."

"What are you struggling with?"

"Well you want us to write about how Shakespeare deals with race and betrayal in Othello."

"Yeah," I waved a hand for her to carry on and indicate the issue with the assignment.

"I get the premise for the assignment; I'm just struggling to understand the meaning."

"Sorry Paige but I'm confused."

"What I'm trying to say is I'm not sure I understand how Shakespeare deals with race in Othello, it seems to be a secondary theme to the betrayal of Othello by Iago, which gets more stage time within the play." Paige explained, as she began gesticulating with her hands to emphasise her point. I smiled brightly this was why Paige was one of my best pupils; she questioned everything but could back up her arguments with facts.

"That's true, Iago's betrayal and manipulation of Othello is one of the central themes of the play which is why I chose a different angle." I answered watching her face to see if she understood, noticing that her brow had furrowed I uncrossed my legs and leant forward as I got into my stride. "Everyone will always ask what Othello is about and how will you answer?" I asked pointing at Paige.

"Iago is jealous of Othello; his life, his wife, everything so he schemes to take everything Othello treasures away from him."

"Exactly," I exclaimed passionately as I stood from my seat. "But what if Iago wasn't jealous because of what is obvious. What if Iago was jealous because a black man had so much when he, a white man, had virtually nothing? Othello had Desdemona who was a beautiful, honest, loving wife and Iago had a wife who would probably betray him at the drop of a hat." I stopped in my pacing which had ensued during my explanation and glanced over at Paige who was nodding her head in understanding.

"So what you're saying is that Iago covets what he can't have, Desdemona and the power of Othello's position which drives him to do what he does."

"Exactly, now think back to forty, fifty, sixty years ago right here in the USA how do you think white people like you or I would have responded to a black president even if he was possibly the best thing for the country?" I asked, trying to make a point.

"It would have been almost a crime, oh I get it now!" Paige exclaimed as she stood. "It's not really the power or Desdemona; it's the fact that someone of colour holds these things!"

"Exactly, now not everyone will agree with that explanation but sometimes it's good to rock the boat." At that the bell rang signalling the end of the day, "Paige I would love to continue this but I have to run I have an appointment."

"That's okay, thank you for explaining Miss Swan." Paige said as she picked up her bag and walked out of the room. I just hope everyone else would realise what I was asking of them as readily as Paige had. Pulling my bag out from under my desk I placed my incomplete marking into it before I all but ran out of the school. Luckily there was no staff meeting today, so Alice and I would be able to get to Seattle earlier. I was shocked to find that I was actually excited about shopping today; I would have to make sure I was feeling okay when I got home.

I walked out of the door and down to the parking lot to find Alice leaning against her car wearing a smug smile. I waved to her as I walked over noticing all of the boys gawping at the car and Alice in equal measure.

"Hey Ali, you ready to go?" I asked once I reached her.

"Yeah, get your skinny ass in the car we are going to have fun!" She said loudly as she turned and opened the driver's side door. I walked quickly around to the passenger side as Alice started the engine on her Audi.

"Where first?" I asked as she backed out of her spot, cursing the students who got in her way.

"Your dress, you need to try it on so any alterations can be made. Then I was thinking my dress I have a couple in mind but I need your opinion, we'll finish with your outfit for Friday and dinner before coming back."

"Wicked, I can't wait to see my bridesmaids dress." I mused excitedly, I saw Alice smile over at me from the corner of my eye as she hit the road outside the school faster than was appropriate.

"Why is Isabella Swan excited about shopping?"

"Yeah, weird right? Have you spoken to Edward this week?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Very weird and no, have you?" She shot back at me, narrowing her eyes.

"Briefly yesterday to confirm what time I should be around his on Friday." I answered, smiling even as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

* * *

The rest of the drive to Seattle passed with inane chatter, although every now and then Alice would fire questions at me about Edward and just how much I liked him. I refused to answer any and all queries she made about those two things. Just over an hour later and thanks to Alice's view that speed limits are more guidelines than actual things to be followed we were pulling into a parking structure in downtown Seattle.

"Come on Bella let's go get your dress!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as we climbed out of her car, dancing around to me she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a store down the street from the parking lot. I went willingly, and smiled the whole way there I was glad Alice was happy and I wanted my bridesmaids dress then it would seem more real that Alice and Jasper were getting married.

"Good afternoon Miss Cullen. How are you today?" The assistant asked as we entered the store. She was an older woman with kind blue eyes, which crinkled at the edges as she smiled at us.

"I'm okay Diane, I've already told you its Alice and how are you?" Alice responded smiling at the woman as we headed to the counter.

"I'm good, not so busy right now but good. Is this your maid of honour then?" Diane asked as she turned her smile on me.

"That's right, Bella this is Diane Somers she helped me select the dresses. Diane this is Bella Swan, my best friend and maid of honour." Alice conducted the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan, Alice had told me so much about you." Diane greeted me as she held out a hand.

"I wish she would stop doing that. It's nice to meet you too, despite my friends apparent failings in keeping her mouth shut regarding me and please call me Bella." I smiled as I shook her hand, Alice took no offence at what I had said knowing it to be not only true but that I didn't really mind as such.

"Everything I mentioned was to help pick the right dress, she knows about Rose as well." Alice spoke softly.

"Speaking of the dresses, would you like me go and get Bella's for the fitting?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Alice said smiling the whole time, as Diane walked off Alice turned to me, "you are going to love it."

"I don't doubt it," I smiled back. Diane reappeared carrying a grey garment bag and wearing a smile.

"Would you like to follow me?" She said indicating the back fitting rooms. With a slight sigh and a bright smile I followed her and Alice. Leaving my bag on the round seating in the centre of the room, and taking the garment bag from Diane I entered one of the four cubicles lining one wall. I hung the garment bag on the hook on the back of the door and unzipped it to look at the dress. Alice hadn't been lying when she said I would love it, it was absolutely gorgeous. It was pink but not a bright pink, more like a rose petal pink with a light pink band around the middle. It had a surplice neckline, with shoulder straps which was a good thing; whilst it was in the bag I was unsure if it was full length or not, I was hoping for not.

I stepped out of my clothes before I removed it from the hanger to try on, I wasn't shocked when I touched it and found it was silk. Slipping it on I found that it fell to just below my knees, I turned and looked at my reflection in the mirror once I had it on and zipped up smiling I called out to Alice.

"I love it Ali, its perfect."

"Well get your butt out here so I can see!" She called back; I could hear the smile in her voice. I opened the door to the cubicle and stepped out for Alice and Diane to see, I heard a gasp and chuckle as I turned on the spot. "Bella its perfect, you are going to look so good next to Edward!"

"Thanks Alice, I'm thinking it might be best for me to take it off now though especially as we have other things to do." I said as I turned and walked back into the cubicle I had previously vacated.

* * *

An hour later and we had managed to get my bridesmaids dress, which needed no alteration and drop it off at Alice's car and I had given Alice my opinion on a wedding dress which she had taken, ordering the one I liked best. Now we were heading to get me something to wear on Friday, I had no idea what Alice had in mind for me but I knew what I wanted.

"Edward's cooking on Friday isn't he?" Alice asked as we headed into a store.

"Yeah and we are watching a movie or two at his so I need to be comfortable." I answered, not letting on that if I had my way we wouldn't even manage to watch a whole movie. Maybe the first ten minutes but anything beyond that was out of the question.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Huh..." I responded stupidly, never before had Alice given me a chance to tell her what I wanted to wear.

"What did you want to wear?" She tried again, speaking slowly so that I wouldn't miss anything.

"Erm...well I was thinking pants and a top of some sort."

"Okay right let's get to work." Alice said leading me off into the depths of a department store to find something for me to wear.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she had selected an outfit for me sort of sticking to what I wanted to wear, which shocked me more than when she had asked what I wanted to wear. I had light wash boyfriend fit jeans, a blue half button gypsy top and black ballet pumps.

"That will work won't it Bella?" Alice asked as we headed to the register.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it so long as I'm comfortable I don't care. Although we may have to start dressing me in a different colour otherwise blue is going to become my signature on all dates with Edward," I joked as the cashier rang up the purchases.

"He doesn't care he loves blue and it looks amazing on you with your skin tone."

"Yeah okay Alice," I sighed, I had no idea what she was on about but if it made her happy then so be it.

"Don't you take that tone with me otherwise I will treat you to a lecture on the importance of skin tone in colour choices." Alice smirked back at me. I glanced at the assistant who was currently bagging up our items; she looked as though she was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Oh but Alice you know I just love those lectures." I shot back sarcastically as I smiled brightly. At my response the laugh which was threatening to escape from the girl did so.

"If you love them so much why don't you ever listen to me?" Alice asked turning to me looking exasperated, annoyed and amused all at once.

"Because I don't care Alice, I wear what I like you know that." I spoke directly to Alice before turning to the chuckling assistant, "I think that's why she insists on taking me shopping, that way she has control. I'm considering getting her committed to resolve the issues surrounding it." I joked as Alice glared at me.

"From what I have seen you would never do that." The assistant said seriously as Alice handed over her card to pay.

"She wouldn't, she may jest but she would miss me far too much to do such a baseless thing!" With that Alice ended the conversation by paying for the items, grabbing the bag and walking out of the store.

"What you gonna do? Can't live with her, definitely can't live without her." I smiled and shrugged to the assistant before following Alice out of the store. "Alice wait up, you know I was only joking!" I called out from behind her; she stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around to face me.

"Do you really not like shopping with me?" She asked quietly, with a slight hitch in her voice. I was unsure if this was a trap or not so I decided to tread carefully.

"It's not that I don't like shopping with you Ali, it's just sometimes you can get a bit carried away." That was diplomatic right? It couldn't cause more harm than I already had.

"Oh, right. Maybe we shouldn't come shopping again for a while," she said in her quiet voice again. Now I was sure I was being led up the proverbial garden path and I was going to regret what I said next but I couldn't stand the idea that Alice was upset.

"No I don't mind Alice. I get to spend time just me and you, so anytime you want to come shopping I'm there." At my words she turned and beamed at me, _shit_ I thought angrily. Seeing her face I knew she had been playing me, but then again I had known that before I had opened my mouth. Why oh why did I never learn to keep it shut when it really matters?

"I'll hold you to that Bella! Now Ann Summers and food," Alice continued to smile as she waved for me to catch up to her before walking off. I shook my head completely dumbfounded by the fact that the little pixie had played me like a violin and I had fallen for it like a sucker. Now I had to come up with ways to avoid shopping, _maybe Edward could help?_ A small, thoughtful voice said from the front of my mind. With that I caught up to Alice and decided to just enjoy the rest of the shopping trip as much as I could.

* * *

**Is Alice or is Alic not good at guilt trips lol, I love this side to Alice and Bella's friendship it is based partially on the way me and my mother are with each other.**

**The next one should be up on Monday, and I have a couple of new story ideas bouncing around in my overactive mind XD**

**Edward is back in the next chapter where we get the next date, and let me tell you you will all love it!**


	13. The Animal In Me

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it that's for sure. Edward makes his return as promised.**

******Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I enjoy reading them.**

******

* * *

**

**EPOV**

It had been a long, arduous week and I had only managed to find time to speak to Bella twice on the phone, both times were just before I went home from the office. All my patients had been needier this week especially Jessica, who oddly seemed to sense a change in my character which she took as acceptance that I was in love with her. I had beat that down and told her it was my sister and left it at that, I was still trying to convince her to move her sessions to Jasper but she refused and was becoming slightly creepy. Despite everything though I was glad she hadn't found out about Bella, because if her obsessive personality and attachment issues were anything to go by she would react dangerously. When Friday finally rolled around I spent most of the day with a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was a long time since I had been so anxious to see someone.

"Jasper, I've got to fly otherwise Bella and I won't be eating tonight." I said leaning on the jamb of my colleague and friends open door.

"What are you cooking that takes three hours?" He asked glancing at his clock; I knew he was wondering why I was leaving at four when Bella wasn't going to be at mine until seven.

"Peppered steaks with baked potato and salad," I answered smiling as I walked into his office. It was essentially the same as mine right down to the picture of my baby sister on the desk, the only differences were the picture of his sister and her husband and the Civil War picture he had hung on one wall. I had asked him once why he liked it after all it wasn't the best picture in the world. His answer had been simple and instant.

"_It was painted by my one of my great grandfathers and depicts a battle he fought in where he lost his best friend."_ At that I hadn't really had anything else to say, what can one say to such a thing.

"Edward, not exactly pushing the culinary boat out are we?" Jasper joked as he leant back in his chair smiling over at me.

"No but I want it to be relaxed and easy not hampered by a big dinner." I shrugged as I returned his smile.

"I'm not knocking you, I'm just glad you are happy is all. You haven't stopped smiling all week."

"I'll try to be more sombre shall I?" I questioned forcing a serious look onto my face, it lasted all of two seconds before Jasper and I both burst out laughing. "Okay so maybe sombre is lost upon me at the minute."

"Got that right, look go have fun with Bella and I want to hear about it tomorrow." Jasper said as he waved me out of his office. I shook my head in appreciation and exasperation at my sudden dismissal from my friend's presence. I stood and walked back to my office to grab my briefcase and jacket; once I had collected my belongings I walked out into the waiting room and saw Sue watching me closely.

"You're off early?" She questioned a knowing smile firmly in place.

"Yes, I have a hot date for which I am cooking."

"Would this be a certain Miss Swan?"

"And if it is?" I responded, leaning against her desk.

"If it is don't let her get away, I like this new and improved Edward."

"Goodnight Sue, I'll see you tomorrow." I spoke as I pushed away from her desk; I flashed a bright smile before walking back over to Jasper's office. "Right I am leaving now, see you tomorrow. Oh and can you make sure Sue gets to her car safely?" I asked quietly so Sue wouldn't hear me. I knew I didn't have to ask it of Jasper, he would do it anyway we both loved Sue who wasn't exactly the youngest duck in the lake.

"Of course I will like you had to ask. Now will you please leave, go cook, impress Bella and live happily ever after." Jasper answered without looking up from his paperwork, despite that I saw the shadow of a smile grace his face.

"Night Jazz!" I called laughingly as I walked away from his door.

"Night Edward!" I heard him shout back as I reached the entrance, chuckling I headed to my car and pointed it towards home before I sped off.

* * *

Maybe leaving work so early wasn't a good idea, it was six and I had an hour until Bella arrived. I had cleaned my apartment so it would be acceptable, placed the movies on the coffee table in the living room and put the potatoes in the oven to cook. I had showered and dressed, but now I had absolutely nothing to do for an hour whilst I waited for her arrival. I picked up my cell and played with it for a few minutes, selecting first Bella's number, and then Alice's trying to decide which one I should phone. Picking a number I pressed the button to connect the call and waited patiently for her to answer.

"_Hello Edward,"_ an unexpected voice answered on the fourth ring.

"Alice, what you doing answering Bella's phone?" I asked shocked as I check the screen to make sure I had actually phoned Bella.

"_I'm with her getting ready, why are you phoning her you will see her soon enough."_ I could hear the smirk in Alice's voice as she spoke.

"I'm bored, I have nothing to do and I wanted to speak to her."

"_Well you got me instead, so why are you bored? Have you cleaned, prepared dinner and gotten ready?"_

"Yes mom, everything is done. I'm sat on my couch waiting for Bella to get here, any chance you can get her here sooner?" I whispered before I remembered one I was alone and two the likelihood of Bella hearing me would be slim.

"_No can do bro, perfection takes time. She will be there at seven."_ Alice chuckled at my obvious excitement at the date.

"Well if she doesn't leave soon she won't be here until after seven."

"_You let me worry about that, you just relax have a drink and think about what you are going to talk about over dinner. I have to go; I'll see you soon and love ya."_

"Love ya too." I answered just before Alice hung up the phone. I tossed my cell to one side and ran my hands over my face and up through my hair as I lay my head on the back of the couch. Maybe Alice was right I should relax and have a drink, with that thought in mind I stood and walked to my kitchen to grab a beer.

* * *

**BPOV**

Thank the lord Alice decided to come over and help me get ready, for some reason I was inextricably nervous and couldn't put my finger on why. All week I had been excited to the point of giddy at having time alone, away from prying eyes with Edward but now the time had arrived I found myself unsure of what I was doing.

"Alice, what the fuck am I doing?" I asked, turning to my friend who was again driving me to my location. This time though it was mostly because I wasn't a hundred percent sure where Edward lived, he had given me directions but I had a tendency to get lost in a paper bag, not amusing let me tell you.

"You are having a dinner date with my brother?" Alice took a shot in the dark at the correct answer, posing it as a question in her confusion.

"I know that but why? I mean...ahhhh," I groaned as I smacked my head back against her head rest watching as Alice slid comfortably onto a road leading around Port Angeles avoiding the rush on a Friday night.

"Bella, what's going on? All week you have been excited, hell you even enjoyed shopping on Wednesday because you were so excited, every time I have spoken to you we have discussed tonight; so why are you suddenly all weird?"

"I don't know Ali. Nerves are definitely kicking in now; this will be the first time we will be completely alone who knows what will happen." I tried to explain, I knew what I wanted to happen but would Edward go for it or was he too much of a gentleman to go so far on the third date.

"We both know what is going to happen! You two are going to have hot, passionate, fever induced sex and live happily ever after." Alice answered smiling brightly; I turned to her shocked as my face burned as bright as a beacon in the night. "Oh get that look off your face, you know you have been thinking about it all week, and if Sunday night is anything to go by you tried to seduce him in my guest room. Thanks for not doing the deed there by the way."

"If I had had my way we would have done." I stated simply and quietly.

"Okay now eww, I do not need the pictures of you and my brother going at it like rabbits in my guest room."

"You brought up the sex conversation not me!" I cried turning to glare at her.

"Be that as it may I am now ending it. Anyway we are nearly there so you need to chill out and get loose." I raised an eyebrow quizzically at her comment; she turned to me at my silence and took note of my look shaking her head as she spoke again. "I didn't mean it like that; get your mind out of the gutter. I just meant that you need to relax and the night will go fine."

"Okay, maybe you are right."

"Maybe? Oh Bella honey, have you not learnt yet that I am always right?"

"Isn't that right!" I chuckled, which caused Alice to smile brightly at me as she pulled into a parking space in front of an apartment building.

"Right you want apartment number 13, now go get my brother!" Alice said leaning over me to open the door, before unclipping my seat belt and all but pushing me out of the car. With a slamming door and the rev of her engine she pulled out and disappeared with a smile and a wave. I stood on the street nervously taking deep breaths to try and relax myself, after my third breath I walked up to the block of apartments and was about to press the buzzer for Edward's apartment when the door opened.

"Hi, who are you here for?" A teenage girl asked as she held the door, obviously deciding if she should let me in or not.

"Erm, Edward Cullen in 13."

"Oh the sexy psychologist, go right on up it's on the fourth floor." The girl answered my unasked question, smiling brightly.

"Thanks," with that the girl nodded before dancing off down the street reminding me a lot of Alice. I grabbed the door just before it shut and proceeded to walk up the three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. I walked to the far end of the corridor and stopped dead outside of apartment 13, I raised my hand to knock taking a deep breath before I did. Seconds after I knocked Edward answered the door smiling brightly, _sexy psychologist is right_ I thought as the girl's words come back to me.

"Hi," I breathed through a smile of my own. All of my nerves seemed to evaporate at the mere sight of him; at least that was a good thing.

"Hi, come on in." He said still smiling as he moved to one side to let me slide past him. I took in his outfit as I did so and found us to have dressed similar; he had light wash jeans and a blue polo tee but where I had shoes on he was bare foot extenuating the relaxed atmosphere he oozed. "Who let you in?" He asked as he shut the door behind me.

"A girl, teenager. Brunette, about sixteen I would say." I described the girl; he nodded knowing who it was.

"That would be Elise, her and her mom live on the floor below. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, do you have wine?"

"Red if that's okay?"

"That's perfect," I answered. Edward slid past me, taking hold of my hand as he did so and led me to his kitchen passing the living room on the way. He gently pushed me towards his table in the kitchen which was bigger than I expected, I took a seat and watched as he moved with grace around the room pouring wine for us both before joining me at the table.

"How was your week?" He asked as he slid my drink in front of me. I took a tentative sip before answering.

"Good, I was easily distracted so I didn't get much work done outside lessons though." I said looking accusingly at the man sat next to me. He had pulled a chair around the table and turned it so that he was sat facing me, his wine glass sat on the table in front of him.

"Why were you distracted?" He asked, leaning forwards slightly to close the gap between us.

"Oh I don't know, I may have been thinking about a sexy psychologist all week." I answered placing my glass on the table as I leaned forwards as well.

"You thought about me all week?"

"Who said that because I didn't? I was actually thinking about Jasper!" I smiled brightly as I leant away from him and relaxed into my seat.

"Oh you little minx, in that case I'll phone Jasper to come and have this date with you."

"You do that, how was your week?" I asked watching as Edwards face lit up in a bright smile.

"Okay, I can't really talk about it obviously patient confidentiality," he started to explain, I nodded to indicate that I understood. "But I did spend an inordinate amount of time thinking about a certain teacher."

"Oh really and what were you thinking about?"

"This and that, maybe I'll tell you later. Now Miss Swan how do you like your steak?" The segue took a second or two to register in my brain so my answer was slow in coming.

"Medium rare, what are we having?"

"Peppered steak and baked potato with salad, and for dessert we have a delicious white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake."

"Did you make all that?" I asked, the dessert sounded amazing, but I knew what would taste even better for dessert and it was now stood in front of me pulling steaks from the fridge.

"I bought the cheesecake but the rest I made," Edward smiled at me over his shoulder as he pulled a griddle pan out of a cupboard and proceeded to fry the steaks.

* * *

Dinner passed in a blur of conversation, flirting and laughs it was possibly the best date I had ever had even allowing for the first two which had been great in their own right. Now we were sat on his couch waiting for the movie to start, Edward hadn't told me which one we were watching first, he had just walked into the living room indicated I should sit on the couch before snatching a DVD off the table and walking over to the television. I watched as he bent down to put the movie in the separate DVD player, his ass was really shown off in the low hanging jeans, I licked my lips as he stood and turned back to me.

"Is that drool?" He asked laughing as he caught me staring.

"What no!" I argued as I surreptitiously wiped my mouth.

"I was joking, did you like the view though?" I nodded smiling brightly; hey why deny what we both know to be true.

"I did, but do you enjoy the view from where you are?" I quipped back.

"More than you can know, but I enjoy the view much better when I am here," Edward answered as he walked over and sat down next to me, never removing his gaze from mine.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked quietly, keeping my brown eyes trained on his green ones. I wasn't going to break the eye contact; he would have to if he wanted to watch the movie. I knew what I wanted and I wasn't sure how much longer I would last out when he shut off the lamp next to him on an end table.

"The Strangers," he smiled as I felt a smile creep up my own face at his answer.

"Excellent, can I ask you something before we watch it?" This film we would be watching no matter how much I wanted him, I could put my passion on hold for an hour and a half. At least I hoped I could!

"What's that then?" Edward responded, leaning closer to me.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"If I kiss you Bella I don't know if I'll stop and I want to watch this movie. I thought you would want to as well."

"I do but I want..." with that I closed the distance between us, fisted his shirt and kissed him. I smiled when he got over the shock of my actions and started kissing me back his lips synchronising with my own as if we had been kissing forever. I felt him run his tongue run lightly across my bottom lip as I swung one leg over his so I was straddling him, I gave him the access he asked for and almost sighed as his tongue swept into my mouth and began to entwine with my own. When the need for oxygen became too much I broke the kiss, but didn't remove my lips from his skin. I kissed along his jaw before reaching his ear where I nibbled lightly before whispering "that a hell of a lot more. Now we can watch the movie!" I stated brightly as I pulled away from him, unlocking my hands from his neck trying desperately to remember when I had put them there. I slid off his lap and sat myself back down next to him, leaving him confused by my sudden removal.

"That was wow," he said when he had come out of his shocked state.

"Well I do try, now start the movie!" With that he smiled and started the movie before leaning back and pulling me into his side with one arm around my shoulder as his other reached across his body and began tracing circles on my thigh.

* * *

**EPOV**

By the end of the movie, Bella was lying with her legs in my lap having kicked her shoes off and dropped them over the end of the couch where they now lay forgotten on the floor. I knew for sure I wanted her, I mean who wouldn't want her, it's just that I was unable to get the idea out of my head that it was too soon for us to go any further. Despite how I felt though, I found that my hand was unconsciously moving up her jean clad leg, reaching the zipper and button at the top. I skimmed my hand across it lightly a couple of times before popping the button. I looked up at Bella's face and saw her smirking as her face darkened in the light from the hall, she never took her eyes off the television as the boys on screen talking to the killers, taking that as an okay I moved my hand down and unzipped her jeans.

"Are you trying to distract me from the ending?" She asked without moving her gaze from the screen.

"I am offended you would suggest such a thing!"

"So if you trying to undress me are not some form of diversionary tactics, what exactly are you trying to achieve?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, as I slid out from underneath her legs.

"Yes I would like to know," Bella responded watching the final scene with Liv Tyler screaming. I didn't answer as I walked up to where her head was and knelt down beside her. She finally moved her gaze over to me and I took in the lust which had taken over her face, smiling smugly I kissed her lightly pulling away before she could make it any deeper than I intended.

"I was hoping it would start here and end in the bedroom, but if you don't want to that's fine." That said I stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge I leant against the counter waiting for Bella to come in as I knew she would. Sooner than I expected she walked through the door, looking down I noticed that she had refastened her jeans which made me smile, after what I had just said and done I found the bout of modesty adorable.

"Well now Edward that was just rude," she spoke as she sauntered into the kitchen and stopped in front of me.

"What was rude?" I asked, playing dumb as I took a sip of my beer.

"You didn't offer me a drink!" Bella smiled as she took my drink out of my hand and walked over to stand by my sink. I turned and watched her take a sip as she leant back against the counter; her eyes watched me as I drank in her appearance. Before either of us knew what I was actually doing I was stood in front of her removing the drink from her hand I dropped it into the sink, where it tipped over and poured what remained of its contents down the sink.

"Now that that's gone," I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her, pushing her back into the counter. I ran my hands down her sides, skimming past her breasts and upon reaching her waist I picked her up and placed her on the counter with ease making it easier to kiss her. Bella's hands entwined themselves in my hair pulling slightly as the kiss deepened and our tongues dominated for supremacy, breaking for air I moved my lips to her jaw and down her throat. When I reached the dip at the bottom of her throat I swept my tongue across it and kissed back up her throat before meeting her lips again. Bella removed her hands from my hair and down to the bottom of my tee which she pulled up and over my head only breaking the kiss as she did so. Tossing it to one side, I looked into her eyes and saw them darkened with lust, she smiled at me before crossing her arms and grabbing the hem of her own top and ripping it off her own body revealing the black lace bra underneath.

"Wow," I mumbled as I felt my erection press against my jeans, making it slightly uncomfortable for me to keep staring at her.

"Thanks, your pretty wow yourself." Bella spoke quietly as she moved her hands across my shoulders, down my arms and back up again.

"I was talking about the scrap of material covering your chest!" I stated moving my hands to her legs and sliding them up to her waist before pulling her forward on the counter. Her legs instantly closed around my waist as her hands went back to my hair, one playing at the nape of my neck as she ran the other through it. I moved my lips back to hers picking up where we had left off previously, I gave it a minute or two keeping my hands on her waist before sliding them to her ass as I moved her off the counter completely and carried her off to my bedroom where this show would as promised end.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I ended it where I did because of the rating and well the rest of it ended up coming from a part of my mind no-one needs access to ever lmao! I wanted to keep it at a T rating so it won't get much more explicit in future chapters.**

**There is at least one more chapter before Jake returns, it depends on where I decide to end the next one. So keep reading and I hope you enjoy what is to come.**

**Whoever can correctly guess the band who inspired the title for the chapter will get a preview of the next chapter!**


	14. The Morning After

**So here is the next installment, I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing this part in particular.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**BPOV**

A phone rang off in the distance trying to ignore it I turned over and buried my face into the pillow, taking a breath before the memory of what happened last night hit me full force and I felt myself blush even as a smile crept up my face. I had had sex with Edward, not let me rephrase that I had had hot, amazing sex with Edward. As much as I had wanted it to happen I was shocked that it had, especially with virtually no effort on my part. The phone had stopped ringing by the time I rolled onto my back and sighed as I stretched out my muscles it wasn't until then that I realised Edward was missing from the bed. Sitting up I pulled the cover over me to protect my modesty as I looked around the room for him, he wasn't anywhere to be seen but our clothing was strewn all around the room. I smiled as I rose from the bed picked up Edwards tee from last night up and throwing it on before I left the room. I caught a whiff of something which smelled deliciously like coffee and pancakes as soon as I opened the bedroom door, which at least explained his absence.

I stopped and leaned against the kitchen doorway as I watched him cooking in his boxers, a smug smile crossed my face as I pictured what lay beneath those boxers. At least I smiled until he turned around and caught me staring, at that point the smile slid off my face as I blushed and took in his troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked from my position, if he was going to do what I thought he was then I was going to kill Alice when I saw her later.

"I have to go into work a little early today, one of my patients was admitted to the ER last night." Edward said quietly and I imperceptibly released the breath I had been holding.

"Edward don't worry, you have an important job just let me get dressed and I'll phone Alice to come pick me up."

"It's only half seven Bella, my patient is still in a drug induced sleep at the moment but I have to be there by nine." Edward said his face lighting up as he took in my outfit. I felt my blush returning at his assessment.

"Oh, well I'll still have to get in touch with Alice." I mumbled as I turned and stumbled back to his room to dig my phone out of my jean pocket. Finding it I sent a quick text off to Alice before I felt two arms snake around my waist. Despite knowing who it was I still jumped at the contact, but smiled as Edwards lips found the back of my neck and kissed around to my ear.

"That shirt has never looked better than right now." He whispered and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Last night was amazing."

"It was, I think my favourite part was the movie," I chuckled as I felt him tense slightly.

"Oh really? Well we may have to change that right now." With that he slid a hand down my front and lifted the tee to find I was wearing no underwear. "Why I do believe you forgot something this morning Miss Swan." He whispered as he moved his other hand up to my breast and began kneading it gently.

"Well I was in a rush to discover the amazing smell, won't the pancakes go cold?" I breathed, I was hungry for sure but right now hunger for food came second to hunger for Edward.

"Yeah, but they are fine cold." Edward replied as he span me around and pulled his tee over my head before latching his lips onto my own and gently pushing me back towards his bed.

* * *

**APOV**

I had just collected Bella from my brother's apartment and if the blissful look on her face was anything to go by she had finally got some. It was weird that it was my brother even if I did set them up; I mean it's just weird knowing that my brother put that look on my best friends face. _This must have been how Edward felt with you and Jazz._ A voice argued very diplomatically in my mind.

"I take it last night was good?" I asked as I slid onto the road which led to Forks.

"Yeah, I'm not giving details Alice." Bella answered as she smiled across at me.

"Ew, like I would want them. Please Bella give me some credit that would be almost incest!" I declared cringing at the mere thought. Bella burst out laughing at my comment and face; I glanced at her and chuckled at her mirth. I hadn't seen Bella this happy go lucky for a long time and it was fantastic.

"I love you Alice, where would I be without you?" She asked. I assumed the question was rhetorical and didn't really need an answer but I wanted to provide one anyway.

"Well you would be turning into an old, spinster cat lady." I stated smiling at the look of horror which crossed her face.

"True, you have saved me from a fate worse than death and for that I will always love you! Now will you be waiting for me before going to my mom and dad's or will you go home and come round later?"

"Erm...I'll wait for you." I answered, Bella nodded absently as she looked out of the window. She was thinking and I didn't want to interrupt her, so I just let her be. However by the time we reached the outskirts of Forks the silence was beginning to kill me.

"Is everything okay Bella?" I asked as I drove down Main Street trying to find a space. Seeing one outside the thrift store I pulled quickly into it and shut off the engine.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all." Bella answered as she opened the door and exited the car. Slamming the door she stepped around onto the sidewalk waiting as I got out of the car.

"I gathered that, I just wanted to know what you were thinking about." I responded as I pressed the button to lock and alarm the car. I turned and met her quizzical look complete with raised eyebrow, "okay so maybe that was a bit loaded and I only want to know if it is something other than my brother." I smiled as I led her off down the street towards her apartment.

"It actually had nothing to do with Edward, but now you mention him." Bella answered, keeping pace with me easily. I looked up and saw the dreamy look which had crossed her face and I knew what she was thinking about now, mostly because I had seen that face in the mirror more times than I care to count when I thought about Jasper.

"Bella, please it's just weird."

"Sorry Ali, but you did set us up!" Bella defended her actions as she pulled her keys out of her jeans and opened the door to her building.

"I know, so what were you thinking about in the car?" I tried pushing again, I really wanted to know and it was bugging me that she wouldn't tell me. Bella didn't answer until we had reached her door, turning her back to me and putting the key in the lock I saw her shoulders slump before she spoke one word.

"Jake."

"Why the fuck would you be thinking about that idiot?" I asked angrily as I followed her into her apartment and slammed the door closed behind us.

"I don't know Alice! Honestly," Bella spat as she span on me and saw my incredulous look. "It's just...I don't know, maybe it's because I know he will be back soon or something." She sighed as she headed to her bedroom. I lagged behind and sat down on her bed crossing my legs as I leant back on my elbows.

"Charlie and Renee won't tell him where you live will they?" I asked quietly as Bella dug through her drawers.

"No they know how I feel, but how long do you think it will take him to realise I work at the school or to bump into me whilst I'm shopping." Bella said turning holding change of clothes in her hands.

"Okay so you have a point there. Look I say you forget all about him and cross that bridge when it comes to it, you are finally moving on with your life it may not work out with Edward but at least you are both out there again." Bella stalled her walk as she reached her bedroom door; she turned and leaned against the frame as she met my gaze.

"Why was he out of the dating scene for so long?" She asked quietly and genuinely intrigued by my brother's lack of dates over the past few years.

"Sorry Bella, you're my best friend and I love you like a sister but that's not my story to tell. I would be betraying my brother's trust and I refuse to do that, just like I would never tell him about you and Jake it's up to you to spill that tale. Hell Jazz doesn't even know what really happened." I said sitting up and placing my hands on my crossed legs. Bella just stood looking thoughtful, "Bella go shower and get dressed. Edward will tell you when he is ready, please just don't push him if you do he'll shut down. All I'll say is it wasn't a good time for him and he hates revisiting it."

"Okay, you're right of course. I won't be long." Bella span with some modicum of grace and walked off to her bathroom to shower and change. I pulled out my phone and with a sigh flopped back onto Bella's bed with my arms raised above me. Sometimes match making is hard work, despite the fact that there have never been two people more perfect for each other.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and I pulled into my parent's drive, parking her Audi behind my father's police cruiser. I looked back to the street and saw an unknown car sat in front of the house, I stared at the car as if willing it to tell me who it's owner was.

"Bella are we going in?" Alice asked from the open passenger door.

"How the hell did you get out and open my door without me realising?" I asked shocked as I climbed out of her car.

"Well you were out of it staring at that VW Eos. You realise cars don't talk so it won't tell you who its owner is?"

"I know it's just have you seen that car around town before?" I whispered as we headed up the porch steps. Alice would know if she had seen it before, if she hadn't then I had the feeling I knew who was going to be sat in the house just waiting for me to walk through the door.

"Now you mention it I haven't." Alice answered shaking her head in the negative, "you don't think it's Jake's do you?" She finished, I just nodded feeling my stomach drop as if it had just been filled with lead. With that I opened the front door and smiled at my mother as she walked out of the kitchen to greet us.

"Bella, Alice how are you girls?" She asked as she pulled us into a hug.

"Fine, is that car his?" I shot back as I returned my mom's hug.

"Yeah, I don't think he knew you would be here today but I'm not sure. Will you be alright?" She looked between me and Alice. I nodded but felt as though I couldn't breathe the air was so thick with tension at the meeting which was about to happen.

"Ren is he still a jackass?" Alice smiled as she asked the question. I knew it was an attempt to help me relax and it worked a bit as I smiled at her question.

"He doesn't seem the same person; like he has grown up but see for yourself he's in the living room with your father." I sighed as I looked pleadingly at my mother and best friend, "Bells, honey isn't it better to get it over with now where you at least have family around you?"

"Fine," I hissed at the pair. Grabbing Alice's arm I dragged her with me to the living room, if I was facing my past head on then she was doing it with me. I walked through to the living room and went straight to my dad giving him a hug without looking around the room.

"Hey kid, how are you?" He asked as he returned my hug, knowing what was going on in my head. Charlie and I were more alike than either of us was willing to acknowledge, we both maintained I was a fair combination of both my parents.

"Fine, how are you?" I responded.

"I'm good; Ali how's everything with the wedding coming on?" Charlie asked as he turned to Alice a bright smile on his face. He was actually looking forward to Alice's wedding, even if he did have to wear a 'monkey suit' his words not mine. Alice smiled as she opened her mouth to answer my father's inquiry; I didn't hear her answer because at that moment a husky voice spoke low from behind me.

"Hey Bells, long time no see." I turned and for the first time in years looked into the face of my past, or at least I would have done if his face had been anywhere near where it was last time we had spoken. As it was I had to look up before I could meet the brown eyes which at one time had held all the promise of a future together.

"You grew," I stated simply which caused Jake to chuckle. I mean he had been tall last time we had seen each other but surely his growth should have ended there, apparently not because he had grown at least another eight inches since.

"Yeah, just when we thought I couldn't get any taller, this happens." He smiled my favourite Jake smile as he waved his hand to indicate his body. Glancing over him I saw he was the same as always short black hair and wiry muscles which showed themselves to great effect beneath his black tee.

"Jacob," Alice greeted from behind me, drawing me out of the analysis of the differences in my Jake and this new Jake.

"Pixie, how are you? Getting married from what I hear, congrats to that." Jake greeted Alice as he stepped around me and spoke to my friend.

"Yeah, and thank you. Your car's nice by the way." Alice said politely, I could see she was torn. She had genuinely liked Jake when we had been dating but the fact that he had broken my heart had hurt her and she swore she would never talk to him again. Now though she was thrust along with me headlong into a situation both of us had hoped fervently would never happen. I met Alice's gaze and just shrugged I was as unsure of Jake as she was, I had known him better than anyone and I got the feeling he was back for a reason but I had no clue what it could be. _It must have something to do with you; Charlie did say he wanted to speak to you._ A voice reasoned in the back of my mind. After the greetings had been conducted, Alice and I wandered out to the kitchen to speak to my mom leaving the two men sat in the living room. For over an hour it was just us three, we had begun a conversation about the flowers for Alice's bouquet when a cough came from the door to the kitchen. We all turned to stare at our intruder; Jake just smiled slightly before speaking.

"Bella can I have a word?" He asked, "In private?" He continued hesitantly, he obviously didn't think I would grant him that pleasure.

"No, if you have anything to say you can say it in front of my mom and Alice." I said, crossing my arms and legs in defiance. I watched Alice and Renee share an amused look, which went unnoticed by Jake as he stared at me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going now, so bye." He said anger marring his otherwise pleasant voice as he threw a hand at us in a wave before walking out of the house slamming the front door as he left.

"Maturity has yet to reach Jacob Black obviously." Alice joked, causing us to all burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh about something to do with Jake, too much of my time since him had been spent crying.

* * *

**Jake is a bit of a dick in this story I am just warning you, I like Jake for the most part I do but here he needs to be a certain way and a lot of people may not like it XD**

**However I can ensure he will redeem himself eventually, maybe if I feel like writing it. I have an idea for something which is going to happen but I have to work out how and when I can fit it in.**


	15. Questioning Surprises

**Here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Nearly a month had passed since Jacob had reappeared back in my life and I found I had been remarkably lucky in that he had yet to corner me for the conversation I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid forever. I had seen him a few times when I went grocery shopping with Alice and twice when I had been with Edward. Both times he had been dropping me off at my apartment and Jake had been strolling past on the opposite side of the road. Now he knew where I lived I was just waiting for him to turn up and beat the door down until I let him in.

Disregarding Jacob Black; Edward and I had been going really well I usually spent Saturday night at his and we spent all day Sunday together. I had yet to introduce him to my parents, more importantly Charlie, I was hoping it would be one those things which happened by accident. Edward stayed with me on Sunday nights simply because I had work on Monday and he didn't. The first time this situation arose it had been weird trying to work out if he should leave with me or what.

"You can stay if you want, I don't mind." I had argued, but Edward won out and dropped me off at work before he went home. I still smiled at the memory, I had used all my feminine wiles to convince him to stay in bed and wait until I got home from work. I had promised him lasagne, sex, lasagne, chocolate fondants and sex. Shockingly he had said no to them all the first time, the second time he stayed and he had done so every time since. I would leave for work and return home to a clean apartment, he was weird like that, and Edward lounging on my couch with a lazy smile on his face as he watched me put my bag down on the table with a weary sigh.

Tonight was the one month anniversary of our first date and Edward had been very guarded about what he had planned. I knew Alice and Jasper knew because they had both hinted at it whenever we had spoken over the course of the week. I was currently sat in my classroom, marking the Othello essays my junior class had written. I was impressed by the paper I was reading, its arguments were coherent, well written and researched and everything was backed up by evidence. I smiled when I read the name at the top of the page, _Paige Reeves I should have known_. As soon as I finished reading the assignment I wrote an A+ at the top of the page and placed it to one side as I pulled another one off the pile to mark.

"Bella, you will be late if you read that one!" I heard Alice state from my doorway.

"I have plenty of time Alice it's only half four." I argued not looking up from the piece I was reading now, this piece was in a league apart from Paige's and not in a good way. Although the writing was good the content and arguments were not coherent and seemed to jump from one point to another with no logical reasoning.

"Actually Bella it's closer to half five," Alice said as she placed a hand on top of the assignment on my desk to stop me reading.

"What!" I started as I glanced up at her, I had lost a whole hour and I had no idea where it had gone.

"Exactly, now I said I would never set foot back in this school again after I left. You have just made me do so, now get your bony ass out of that chair and into my car so we can get you ready for my brother." I pushed away from my desk, my chair sliding across the floor silently. Standing I gathered all of the papers on my desk and thrust them somewhat haphazardly into my bag to mark over the weekend.

"Let's go." I smiled brightly at Alice as I led the way out of my classroom and the school.

* * *

"Alice, where is Edward taking me tonight?" I asked my friend as she sorted my hair.

"I can't tell you Bella, you know that. I promise you'll love it, well I hope you will anyway. Can I ask you a question?" She returned as she pinned my hair up.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How do you feel about my brother?"

"Honestly?" I asked and watched her reflection nod as she gathered a few loose tendrils of hair. "I don't know. I'm attracted to him; I enjoy spending time with him. He is smart, funny, unbelievably sexy, kind and did I mention he was sexy."

"Yeah, do you love him?" She asked pointedly. I felt my breath get caught in my throat at the insinuation, did I love Edward? I had never taken the time to think about how I felt; I just went with the flow.

"I don't know...maybe." I answered after a moment's thought. It was definitely something I would have to pay closer attention too, I wouldn't tell him until I was sure of how I felt and how he felt. The L word is said too often, it no longer holds the same meaning it once did. I mean I had loved Jake, I thought he was my future and he broke my heart. Would Edward do the same if I fell in love with him? _No, I don't think he would, after all he has to be as reluctant as you to fall in love after his past experiences._ A voice said in the front of my mind, I had as of yet not found out what had caused Edward to retreat from dating. But taking Alice's advice I did leave it be and would wait until he decided to tell me the story.

"I'll take maybe for now. I had better go Edward will be here in five minutes, I'll see you tomorrow and I want to hear all about it." Alice said as she danced around my apartment everything she had brought with her. When she was finished she turned and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"What is it Ali?" I asked as I turned around trying not to fall on my ass in the four inch heels she had insisted on putting me in.

"You look gorgeous," she replied. Stepping forward she gave me a quick hug which I returned, "remember tomorrow, details. Will Edward be coming to Charlie and Renee's, there's a game on after all and he would probably enjoy watching it with Charlie, Jazz and me."

"I don't know Alice, don't you think it's too soon. I want Charlie to like him."

"What about Ren?"

"She'll love him and we know it," I smiled brightly. Alice just nodded and shrugged as if that explained everything. "I'll ask him, it wouldn't hurt I suppose." I pondered the idea of Edward sat in my parents living room, I couldn't quite make the two thoughts come together.

"That's right, it wouldn't. Now I really am going," Alice walked to the door where she paused briefly before shaking her head and walking out; I made a mental note to ask her what had caused the pause.

Before I had time to even get my thoughts together and wonder what Edward had planned for tonight there was a quiet knock at my door. I carefully made my way over to it and took a deep breath before I opened it.

* * *

**EPOV**

When Bella opened the door the smile on my face faltered for a second, I was shocked by what she was wearing once I had recovered I met her gaze and returned the smile to full force. I pulled my hand from behind my back to reveal the bunch of red tulips I had brought for her.

"These are for you, and may I say that you look absolutely ravishing in that dress." I said as I handed over the flowers, Bella took them blushing furiously even as she smiled shyly.

"Thanks, do you want to come in whilst I put them in water?" She asked, I moved into her apartment closing the door behind me as I watched her walk away in her black dress and shoes. I stood by the door waiting for Bella to reappear, when she did I smiled at her again a smile which she returned as she walked straight to me and kissed me gently, parting my lips with her tongue before pulling away.

"I think I'll buy you flowers more often if that's the thanks I'm going to get," I joked as I laced my fingers through hers and led the way from the apartment.

"Oh it's not just flowers; chocolates will work among other things." Bella returned squeezing my fingers as we headed down the stairs. I turned to her and smiled before laughing loudly, Bella matched my sound with her own laugh which didn't die until we had reached the outer door to her building. The laughter faltered when we walked outside and saw a figure staring at us, I felt Bella tense slightly before she looked up at me.

"Ignore him, let's just go." I followed her lead and helped her into my car before jogging around to driver's side and seating myself. I glanced at the man once more as I pulled away and headed off towards Port Angeles.

"Who is he Bella?" I asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Someone from my past, I don't want him to spoil tonight but I think I am going to have to deal with him soon." She answered somewhat cryptically. I took one hand off the steering wheel and laced my fingers through hers giving them a squeeze. She returned the pressure before placing our hands in her lap and running a finger over my knuckles.

"Ok, I won't ask but you can talk to me about anything. Now about tonight, dinner first then a surprise after;" I smiled across at her.

"I hate surprises," she declared.

"You'll like my surprise," I soothed as I broke her grip on my hand and ran a finger down her cheek before palming her cheek briefly. As I turned back to the road I laced my fingers with hers again, I didn't know what it was about her but whenever I am in a close proximity with her I have this need to touch her. Alice had questioned me on how I felt about her and I had dodged the questions somewhat artfully even if I do say so myself. In truth I was sure of how I felt, the tulips were a declaration of that but I didn't want to scare Bella off by coming across as too forward. I knew I loved her, I just wasn't sure if I was in love with her yet and there is a big difference between the two. I left Bella to her contemplations as I drove us to our destination, she didn't speak again until I pulled up at the waterside in Port Angeles.

"Waterside?" She asked as she looked across me.

"Yeah, there's a little seafood restaurant along here I thought you might like." I answered before removing my hand from hers and exiting the car. I straightened the jacket Alice had insisted I wear as I moved around the front of the car and opened the door for Bella. Taking her hand in mine I watched fascinated as she climbed slowly out of the seat, she smiled at me as she placed her feet on the floor carefully.

"Thank you kind sir," she said as she straightened out and moved away from the car so that I could close the door.

"It's my pleasure. Before we go inside can I do one thing?"

"Erm...okay," Bella said a little reticent. I flashed a brief but bright smile before I pulled her into me and kissed her, I had one hand on her waist and the other remained entwined with hers as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I walked her backwards until she was against the car before I let my hand on her waist move to her hip and up her body, skimming the edge of her breast on the way up.

"In case I haven't already said it you look gorgeous." I stated as we pulled out of the kiss, Bella placed kisses under my jaw as she worked her way up to my ear.

"We don't have to go to dinner you know. We could go back to my place and do something a lot more fun, I may even have whipped cream and chocolate sauce if you're really hungry." She whispered in my ear, I groaned as I felt myself harden. I listened to her gasp as I pressed my erection into her; she ground against me making my already wavering restraint almost snap. However before it got to the point where I would take her in my car here and now, I took one step away and smiled down at her.

"I'll have that for dessert, off my favourite dish." I watched as Bella blushed, she was a truly fascinating creature. She could be a sex kitten when she wanted to be, but she was easily embarrassed and blushed at almost anything. I moved forward and ran two fingers across her cheek, "I love it when you blush. Maybe we had better head to the restaurant." I said as I moved my fingers down her neck and across her collar bone.

"Alright then let's go, the sooner this is finished the sooner we can have what we really want." Bella said I tugged her hand to make her move from the car before I swung an arm around her shoulder; she moved her arm around my waist and kept pace with me as we headed towards our destination. I just hoped she enjoyed the surprise I had planned for later on, Alice had said she would but I wasn't so sure.

* * *

**I was going to be mean and have Jake actually make it up to Bella's apartment, but I thought no I don't want Bella and Edward to have a shit anniversary lol. Hence why he was stood at the entrance, I hope I haven't just ruined that for anyone because I thought it was obvious it was Jake!**

**Edward's surprise next time, and maybe if I feel like writing it Jake will finally manage to get his conversation with Bella off the ground. Also I will be revealing more about Jake's reasons for breaking up with Bella, which may not be as simple as first thought, and a small parcel of information about Lauren and Edward.**

**Until next week, possibly Wednesday, ciao. **


	16. Black As An Interruption

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter, I am glad you all enjoyed it.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

It turned out the restaurant was less of a restaurant and more of a shack on the shore, from the outside it seemed small and looked like on gust of wind would blow it away. When we got inside however I felt my breath whoosh out of me in shock, the place was gorgeous. It was bigger than it looked, almost three times the size you would expect. There was a large tank full of lobsters which blocked the kitchen from view, small round tables were scattered around the room and there was even a small bar along the back wall.

"Do you approve?" Edward asked as he smiled at my clearly awestruck expression.

"Approve? How could I not, this place is gorgeous." I gushed as I turned to look at him, at that point a man ten or so years older than Edward walked over to us. He was as tall as Edward, slightly broader across the shoulders, had blonde hair shorn short and was wearing a bright smile.

"Edward, my man, how are you?" He asked holding out his hand for Edward to shake, I watched as his light blue eyes flashed over to me, intrigue clear in them.

"Hey James, I'm good thanks and you?" Edward returned politely as he shook James's outstretched hand.

"I'm good, better now that your lovely friend has decided to grace my little place with her presence." I smiled as James grabbed my right hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"James this is Bella, Bella this is James. James is an old family friend and Bella is my girlfriend." Edward conducted the introductions; he looked down at me making sure that it was okay for him to refer to me as his girlfriend. I smiled shyly after all that was the first time either of us had said the word, it was stupid but I felt my stomach flip at the thought.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, let me show you to a table. Do you want the usual?" He asked as he led us through the tables.

"Yeah, Bella what do you want?" Edward asked as he pulled my chair out for me to sit down.

"Erm...whatever's good." I said somewhat stupidly, I wasn't really a big seafood eater so I didn't know what to order.

"I'll bring you the same as my man here. I better go, but it was good to see you Edward. It's nice to see you dating again it has been far too long." I watched as Edward's face fell at the words, my intrigue had been piqued and I was desperate to ask him what James was referring to exactly. Just as I opened my mouth to ask, Edward spoke as if pre-empting my question.

"James knew my ex Lauren, it was a messy relationship and an even messier break up. She cheated on me with someone I considered a friend." He finished his explanation there, I knew there was more to the story I could see it in the pained expression on his face but I didn't ask. I slid my hand across the table and covered his.

"Edward, I would never do that to you." I whispered, he looked up at me and smiled briefly.

"I know, look let's just forget all about our ex's for tonight. Tonight is about you and me!"

"Alright then, so tell me what is my surprise?"

"Nope, not telling. You'll just have to wait and see," I watched as my favourite smile spread across Edward's face. I knew he was putting on the happy facade because his eyes still held a slightly tormented look, I would let it drop but I was determined to know what this bitch had really done to the best man I had ever known in my life.

* * *

We ate our meal and returned to our usual personalities, once we had finished Edward paid and we left the restaurant saying goodbye to James on the way out. Edward paused just outside the door and pulled off his jacket and slung it around my shoulders, I didn't realise until then that I had been shivering slightly. I slipped my arms through the arms if the jacket so that I was wearing it and turned to look at Edward.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his lips.

"It's okay, now shall we get moving?" He asked, I nodded and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me off down the waterside away from where he had parked the car.

We walked for five minutes when Edward suddenly turned and walked along one of the docks, he came to a stop next to a boat. I looked from the boat to Edward and back again trying to comprehend what he had planned. The boat was medium sized, but its deck had a canopy of lights and I could hear the faint tinkle of music as I watched people dancing. Oh no, no way am I going dancing and on a boat I mean come on.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked forcing the words between my lips.

"Don't you like it?" Edward asked looking down at me with his brow furrowed.

"No the boat idea is amazing I have always wanted to go on one. But surely Alice told you that I can't dance."

"She may have mentioned it, but I happen to believe that it is all in the leading."

"Be that as it may, it is likely you will end up with bruised toes or falling in the damn ocean!" Edward just chuckled and started pulling me towards the steps leading up to the deck. "Edward, I'm serious."

"Oh I know that, but Bella, baby sometimes you have to do something different." Edward said as he reached the deck and pulled me into him. He hit me full force with his green eyes which seemed to twinkle in the light, I suddenly found it hard to breathe and just nodded dumbly not really remembering what I was agreeing to.

"Now that we have solved that problem let's go and dance!" Edward exclaimed happily as he pulled me off towards the dance floor which was full of couples. We walked to the centre where Edward gripped one of my hands in his and placed his other on my waist pulling me close to him. I put my free arm across his shoulders as he started moving us around the floor slowly turning us.

"See you can dance," he whispered in my ear after a few minutes.

"Only because I'm with you." I whispered back to him, he laughed lightly and I bit his ear lobe as punishment. It clearly came across as something else because I felt his breath catch in his throat before he placed kisses along the column of my throat.

We danced for about an hour before we got a drink, it was then that I realised we were no longer in the dock at Port Angeles, I turned to Edward surprised but he just looked mildly amused as he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

Once we had returned to land two hours after we had first stood on the boat, we headed straight for Edward's car and back to my house. We had been silent for a few minutes; Edwards hand was rubbing small circles on my thigh underneath my dress so as payback I placed my hand on his leg and ran it up to cover his crotch. Hey he isn't the only one who can play this game, if he wanted to get me all hot and bothered he was going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, I stilled my hands previous movements which were obviously affecting him.

"Yeah?"

"Erm...I was wondering," I started, why was it so hard to ask him if he wanted to come around to my parents tomorrow with Alice and Jasper. I took a deep breath and tried again, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my parent's tomorrow with me."

"Your parent's? As in meet the parents?" He asked, his hand stopped its upward movement as he became suddenly nervous and I knew he was imagining my dad's gun in close quarters.

"Sort of; Alice and Jasper will be there as well." I explained hoping it would lessen the fear; Charlie wouldn't shoot him in front of witnesses.

"Sure I would like that. You know my parent's so it's only fair I guess." Edward reasoned as he smiled brightly across at me. His hand continued its movement getting closer and closer to where I actually wanted it to be.

By the time we got back to my apartment we were both so worked up there was never any question that he would be staying the night. We walked somewhat calmly to my door; not wanting to get the tongues wagging everyone knows that in a small town as they can prove to be more damaging than anything. As soon as the door to my apartment was open though I found myself pushed against the wall as Edward kicked the door shut and latched his mouth onto mine. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and he copied the movement as we started a fight for dominance, I quickly had his shirt buttons undone and had it off and thrown to the floor before I reached down and hooked my fingers through the belt loops of his pants and pulled him back to my bedroom. Somewhere along the way we stopped long enough for us to kick our shoes off, remove Edward's jacket from my shoulders and get my dress off and thrown across my couch. When we reached my bedroom I turned and pushed Edward down onto the bed, he shimmied backwards as I climbed on. Reaching up I undid the button and zipper on his trousers and slid his pants off along with his boxers, leaving him in all his glory. I smirked as I looked over him, before I started the long and tiresome night off.

* * *

_What the hell is that banging?_ I shifted around in my bed and heard someone groan from underneath me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Edward blearily blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," I whispered as I reached up to stroke his stubble darkened cheek.

"Is it really morning, I feel like I've had about two hours sleep." He said as he glanced across at my clock. "I have had only two hours sleep!" He exclaimed when he saw the time.

"What time do you have to go into work today?" I asked, it was Saturday and he did usually work.

"My first appointment is at eleven, which gives us approximately three hours for some fun before I have to leave." He said as he leant down and placed a kiss on my lips, I threw my legs across his as I returned the kiss.

"Don't you two even think about it!" Alice shouted from behind my bedroom door.

"Alice, what the fuck are you doing here?" I shouted back, mortified that Alice was in my apartment when I was straddling her brother. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder even as he laughed at the predicament.

"I came to see my best friend, and what do I find her and my brother getting nasty while I am here! What is the world coming to?"

"Alice, could you go and get something for breakfast when you get back we will be dressed I promise." Edward called out to her.

"You had better be big brother; I'll be back in twenty minutes." She called and I heard her walk away and the front door slam.

"Well I just bought us twenty minutes; think about what we can get up too." Edward smiled as he span over and kissed me as his hand ran down my body.

* * *

**JBPOV**

I had tried every day to get Charlie to convince Bella to talk to me but he refused, and Renee well she wouldn't even stay in the same room as me. I guess I could understand where she was coming from I had hurt Bella when I broke up with her, but I really need to explain everything. I had the feeling that Bella already knew though, that's the only explanation I could come up with for why she wouldn't talk to me. I mean just breaking up with someone is no reason to be ignorant is it?

It wasn't until I saw her with that idiot man, I assumed he was her boyfriend, that I realised I was still in love with her. The first and second time I had seen them together he had just dropped her off at her apartment and left not long after, so I had gone over last night hoping to have a word with her. I had arrived at her building just as she walked out of it holding the twats hand and laughing at something he had said. He was laughing as well but I didn't acknowledge that fact, I just acknowledged that Bella looked more beautiful in that moment than I had ever seen her before. At least she was until she caught sight of me, she stopped laughing instantly and spoke quietly to her date before they walked around me and drove away. I watched them leave and stood there for a minute or so longer before I got in my car and sped all the way to the nearest bar where I proceeded to get completely shit faced.

"Morning Jake," I heard a female voice say brightly from beside me. I turned my face to the sound and carefully opened my eyes, my head was pounding and I felt faintly sick. Clearly I had gone overboard last night.

"Jessica? What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to remember picking her up in the bar. All I remembered was ordering my sixth straight whisky, after that everything was sort of blurry.

"Fucking is exactly what I was doing here last night." She answered and I sighed heavily as I realised what I had done.

"Shit, you need to get the hell out of here Jess. It was a mistake nothing more," I moved gingerly from my bed to the bathroom as I spoke. I leant over my sink and splashed cold water onto my face as I tried to remember last night.

"The same mistake which happened all those years ago?" She called from my room and I flinched at the sound. Jessica Stanley was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life, she was a mental case. "The same mistake which happened last year when we ran into each other in Florida?"

"Yes, a mistake. Now please just leave!" I called back, willing her to go away.

"Fine, but you'll come back Jake you always do!" Jessica called as I heard her move about the room gathering her clothes. She poked her head around my bathroom door and caught my gaze in the mirror holding it for a second she smiled before speaking.

"I know you still love her." With that she span and walked out of my house, I glared at my reflection in the mirror above my sink and found a well of hate within myself. I wanted to punch the mirror, but then I thought about Bella and decided that I would win her away from the chump she was currently dating. With that I showered and dressed, I knew where she would be today and she couldn't avoid me forever.

I drove over to Charlie's house and parked on the street, there were more car's in front of the house than I had ever seen before. There was his silver Volvo, what I assumed was Alice's black Audi, Charlie's cruiser and a black Mercedes, I sighed heavily before I moved out of my own car and headed up to the front door. With trepidation I knocked loudly, I heard a scuffle and voices before the door swung open. I watched as Bella's face went from exceedingly happy to thoroughly pissed off in about a second flat.

"What do you want Jake?" She asked glancing over her shoulder towards the living room. I wondered who was in there, before it hit me that she had obviously introduced him to her parents.

"I need to talk to you Bella and you can't avoid it forever."

"What could we possibly have to talk about? If I remember correctly and I'm sure I do, you broke up with me and fucked off to college. I'm sorry you have suddenly decided to have an attack of conscience Jake but it's too late." She said simply before she pushed the door to close it, I threw may hand out and stopped her just before it clicked into place.

"It's not Bella, just let me explain." I pleaded unashamedly, I watched as she sighed and contemplated giving me the opportunity to explain. I crossed my fingers and smiled what I knew was her favourite smile.

"Fine, meet me on Tuesday, at four in the diner. I'll give you ten minutes Jake that's all." With that I removed my hand from the door and allowed her to close it. I took a deep breath and smiled as I loped off to my car, oh it was definitely possible for me to win her back and away from this douche she was currently dating. I glared at his car as I drove away from the Swan residence planning what I was going to say to Bella the next time I saw her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Jake's point of view because I actually really enjoyed writing it. Bella has decided to give him a chance but what will he do with it, well I am not letting on but it is not going to be easy for our favourite couple.**

**I hope you like Edward's surprise for Bella, that is actually something I have always wanted to do but never have unfortunately :( maybe one day.**


	17. So Angry It Makes You Sick

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, you find out a bit more about Jake and what he did to Bella, although I did lay the groundwork for it in the last chapter. More details will be revealed later on, but it may not be as bad as you all think.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed etc the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Never had a day seemed to come around so fast as today, the Tuesday I had agreed to meet Jake at the diner in town. A part of me was actually intrigued by what he could possibly have to say to me but a larger, louder part was kicking the shit out of it to shut it up. That more violent part didn't want me to meet with Jake, that part knew that he was up to something. But me being me, and therefore being far too forgiving found myself sitting in the diner staring into a cup of coffee wishing that Jake would hurry up so I could leave. When I had told everyone on Saturday what I had agreed to they had been supportive in their own way but I knew they weren't happy about it.

_Flashback_

"I can't believe you are meeting him after how he ended it. Do you not remember the mess you were Bella?" Alice asked straight away, I glared at her before shooting my gaze to Edward. He smiled and held out a hand for me to hold, I took a firm grip and he pulled me over to him as he stood from his position on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"You are too good for me," he whispered. He moved away and resumed his seat pulling me back down next to him; he moved his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I watched Charlie stare at the action but he just shrugged and smiled before speaking himself.

"Edward is right honey; you are too good for him. But as much as I like Jake and Billy he is better for you." I smiled brightly up at Edward, I was happy my parent's approved. As I had said to Alice my mom loved Edward, my dad had taken some convincing but the ice had been shattered and now he liked him as much as Jasper. Amazingly it had only taken an hour; I had expected it to take far longer than that.

"Bells, do you really have to meet him alone?" My mom asked as she shifted on her seat on the arm of my dad's chair.

"Yes, I'll be somewhere busy so he can't try anything. Look I have to do this, but when he's finished I'll go home. I'm not about to run away with him, so chill people. Can we go back to what we were doing before?" I pleaded, everyone sighed but nodded. With that we went back to sharing slightly embarrassing stories, mostly it was Edward and Alice trying to embarrass each other; so we found out a lot about both of them we never expected. Jasper ended up questioning his own sanity when he stated that despite the new revelations he still wanted to marry Alice, we all laughed at that none more so than Alice oddly.

_End Flashback_

The past weekend had been the best one I had had in a long time, I had gotten to spend time with all of my favourite people, who all happened to get along like a house on fire. I was sure life couldn't get any better, even if I was still unsure of how I felt about Edward. I loved spending time with him; he was everything I could ever want in a man; charming, funny, smart, and sexy to a whole other degree. I knew that I wasn't in love with him, not yet, but I could see myself falling in love with him.

It was during these contemplations of my feelings that I heard the door at the front of the diner open, looking up from my coffee I saw Jake looking around the room for me. As soon as his dark eyes met mine he headed straight for me moving lithely for someone of his height.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" He asked as he slid into the chair opposite me.

"Fine, what do you want Jake?" I answered, it may have been childish but I really wanted to get out. I watched as Jake sighed heavily before he spoke.

"I didn't think you would come, can't we go slowly?" He all but pleaded; I pushed my now unwanted coffee away from me with a force which caused some of the contents to spill over the top.

"Shit," I mumbled as I wiped the table with some napkins. "No Jake we can't. I have a job you know so I need to get home to mark homework. You have fifteen minutes so start talking." I answered angrily as I waded up the napkins and threw them into my cup.

"Alright then, I wanted to apologise."

"What for?"

"For breaking up with you and for...well for sleeping with Jessica."

"You slept with Jessica Fucking Stanley!" I shouted causing the entire diner to look across at us; I forced my voice lower before I spoke again. "You slept with that bitch!" I hissed, now that explained a lot, most of which I hadn't taken much notice of during those last couple of weeks at school.

"You didn't know?" Jake looked worried as he spoke.

"Now why would you think that?" I shot back at him.

"You have been avoiding me, it was the only thing which made sense," he rushed to explain. That's when it hit me that if he hadn't assumed I had already known about him and Jessica he would never have told me the truth.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was avoiding you because I didn't want to speak to you, I mean you did finish with me Jake? Can I ask you something?"

"Okay," he hesitated in answering long enough for me to sense the fear and regret he had coursing through his body at what he had said and what was going to come out of my mouth.

"Would you have told me about her if you hadn't assumed I already knew?"

"Probably not. I never wanted you to find out." He answered honestly; I pushed my chair away from the table and stood.

"Goodbye Jake." I said before walking out of the diner and heading to the street and my apartment.

"Bella, wait! Please let me explain!" I heard Jake calling behind me.

"No Jake, it's too late I don't give a damn any more. I have met someone new and I am happy." I answered not turning back to look at him as I continued on my path to my apartment and the safety it provided.

"It was one time is all," he said as he grabbed a hold of my arm and spun me around to look at him.

"I don't care, but I have the feeling it was more than once." As I spoke I watched him gulp and his eyes widen, "oh my god it was more than once, I'm right aren't I?"

"Okay so it was three times max." Jake conceded reluctantly. "But I love you Bella, I've always loved you, you have to forgive me."

"Now why don't I believe you Jake?" I pulled my arm out of his grip and crossed the street to my apartment building. I heard him running to catch up but I just sped up and managed to get the door open and closed before he could stop me again. I trudged up to my apartment as quickly as I could, once I reached my front door I could hear the intercom buzzing indicating that Jake wasn't leaving any time soon. I pushed open the door and the buzzing of the intercom was joined by the ringing of my cell phone, I fumbled to pull it out of my purse as I walked over to my couch and flopped down suddenly exhausted.

"Hello," I answered without checking the caller id.

"_Bella, are you okay?"_ I heard Alice's voice from the other end of the line.

"I'm fine Ali, I just left Jake." I explained as I moved to lie down on my couch, I could feel a migraine coming on. Jake's confession and that bloody buzzer combined were going to drive me insane.

"_What did he say?"_

"He apologised for breaking up with me and for..." I trailed off unable to complete the sentence as I felt angry tears fill up my eyes.

"_For what Bells?"_ Alice asked anxiously, I rushed to remove her anxiety.

"He slept with Jessica," I mumbled as I closed my eyes and rubbed two fingers over my forehead in an effort to dispel the building pain.

"_That downright, dirty, motherfucking bastard! I'll be right over!"_ Alice screamed into the phone, I winced as her loud words reached my ears and penetrated my already pain riddled head.

"Ali, could you lower your voice, I have a migraine coming on." I pleaded with her.

"_Sorry honey. I'll be ten minutes tops; I'll use my key so you won't have to get up."_

"Thanks Ali, oh and if Jake is downstairs when you get here tell him I said to fuck off. Also could you pick up some food?"

"_Will do, do you fancy anything in particular?"_ At that question I felt my stomach churn and roll; I knew straight away what was coming so I rushed to end the call.

"Nah, just get whatever. I better go Ali; I think I'm going to throw up." I hung up the phone before Alice could get a word in and all but flew to my bathroom. I hit the floor in front of the toilet at exactly the same time that my lunch decided to repeat on me. Let me tell you that a salt and vinegar chip, peanut butter, jelly and chocolate spread sandwich is not as good second time around. Once I was finished emptying my stomach I stood, flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out with water from the faucet. I quickly ran my toothbrush around my mouth to remove the foul taste permeating my taste buds.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Alice call quietly from my living room.

"I'll be right out," I called back as I changed out of my clothes and into some comfortable sweats. I walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Alice who was pulling cartons out of a bag.

"I figured that if you were throwing up you would want something light." She explained when I held up a container holding what looked like tomato soup.

"Thanks Ali, this is perfect." I said as I grabbed one of the spoons Alice had collected from my kitchen. "I don't hear the buzzing anymore?" I posed the statement as a question, turning to my friend for an answer.

"He won't be buzzing anywhere for a while!" She said as she smiled and dug into her pasta salad.

"What did you do?" I asked worried about the extents Alice would go to.

"Nothing, now you tell me everything that happened." I stared at Alice as she refused to meet my gaze, I knew she had lied about doing nothing to Jake but right now I couldn't find it in myself to question her too much.

* * *

**I hope Bella's reaction didn't disappoint anyone, I struggled with how far into the conversation Jake should confess to sleeping with Jessica. At the minute it doesn't seem to bad after all he never said when he slept with Jessica and Bella clearly doesn't want anything to do with him. But I mean come on when has Jake ever taken Bella not wanting him lying down? So expect drama to come, which may or may not be all his fault. I say nothing more lmao.**

**Who wants to take a guess at what Alice did to Jake, I might write that part but I might skip ahead to another time. Expect more Jake POV in the future and Rosalie and Emmett will be appearing soon for Alice's wedding XD**

**One more thing, Bella is not pregnant. I know it may seem like it with the sickness and weird sandwich but ****the sandwich is actually really nice! **Until I stopped eating crisps/chips I used to love that sandwich and I have never been pregnant lol.

******Until next time I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	18. How Do You Feel?

**I know it has been a while but in my defence I have been working every hour physically possible at my new job and when I haven't been at work I have been sleeping lol.**

**Anyway I am going to try and keep up with the updating now but it may only be once a week, I'm not sure how much more is left of this story but I don't think there will be as many chapters as Bet On Love. For those readers who also read Bet On Love, I will be working on the extra's and getting them up soon.**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

After Bella's phone call I rushed around trying to find my purse and car keys. I was going to kill Jacob Black when I got my hands on him, I hoped to hell he was still at Bella's when I got there. I noticed Jasper watching me intently as I threw the cushions off the couch to try and find my keys but I ignored him and continued on my quest.

"They are on the counter in the kitchen honey." He said simply, smiling slightly at me as I turned to face him.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I walked off to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He called out from the living room, I didn't answer until I had walked back in.

"Bella met with Jake and well it wasn't good." I said before quickly explaining my current actions. "I am going round hers now to talk; I'll be back later but don't wait up." I smiled as he rose from his seat and walked towards me; he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I groaned at the feel and the reaction it caused in my body.

"I will wait up, but you already knew that. Go help Bella and if you need a hand with Jacob let me know," he responded with a wink and smirk.

"I will, see you later." I said kissing him again quickly before turning away and leaving him stood in the living room. I ran out to my car and sped into Forks, stopping at a little deli/restaurant to get some of Bella's favourite tomato soup. Once the order had been filled I got back in my car and drove slightly slower towards Bella's apartment, I slid into a spot across the road from her building and noticed Jacob standing outside the door pushing what I assumed to be Bella's buzzer. I climbed out of my car taking a hold of my purse and the bag containing the food before I stormed across the road coming to a complete stop behind him.

"Bella told me to tell you to fuck off!" I spat at his back, I saw him tense as my voice penetrated his thick skull.

"Alice, please you have to let me explain," he pleaded as he span to face me. I took a step back as I took in the tortured expression currently on his face.

"I don't have to do shit Jake. You hurt my best friend, twice! I owe you nothing, just leave." I tried to move past him but he grabbed a hold of my arm as I passed him effectively stopping my forward movement.

"Alice, it's not what you think."

"Oh so Bella was lying when she told me you slept with Jessica? I will tell you once more Jake, take your hands off me and fuck off."

"No, Bella wasn't lying but that's not the whole story." Jacob said keeping his grip on my arm. I yanked my arm out of his grip and put the bag containing the food on the floor carefully as I met his gaze. I watched as he flinched slightly at the hate I knew was seeping through every pore of my body, this jackass was the reason my best friend was upstairs throwing up.

"I don't give two shits about the whole story Jake, but I do give two shits about Bella." I explained before I raised my knee and felt it connect with his crotch. I smiled as he grunted and bent over cupping the now, I assumed, aching area. As soon as his face was at a level I could reach I slapped him hard causing his head turn to the right as my hand connected. "Stay away from Bella, she has moved on and doesn't need you messing up her life again." I whispered in his ear as he remained bent over in pain. I grabbed the food, pulled the key to Bella's apartment out of my purse and let myself in making sure the door was completely shut behind me before I headed up the stairs to deal with the situation Jacob had caused.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was worried, Bella had met with her ex two days ago and since then I had heard nothing from her. I had tried phoning but she hadn't answered, so I had tried Alice who had been oddly reticent to tell me anything. I didn't want to seem needy or clingy but I really wanted to know that she was alright and that things between us hadn't changed. I had tried asking Jasper but he hadn't had any information to give me, apparently Alice had refused to tell him anything as well. I had decided earlier in the day, actually during my session with Jessica Stanley, that I was going to drive down to Fork's and see her. This was why I was currently ensconced in my car not noticing the trees as I sped down the road, willing her apartment to come into view. As soon as I pulled into a space outside her building, I jumped out of my car and headed to the door. I pressed the buzzer and waited for her to answer the intercom.

"_Hello?"_ Her voice came through the speaker, it had a slightly metallic tone to it but I smiled at the sound anyway.

"Bella, its Edward," I answered the question in her voice. She didn't respond but I heard the lock on the door disengage as she pressed the button to let me in. I ran up the stairs to her floor and as soon as I rounded the corner I looked at her door and smiled brightly when I saw her leaning against the open door waiting for my arrival.

"Hi, sorry I haven't been in touch." She said once I was in hearing distance, I closed the remaining space between us quickly and placed a kiss to her lips before I spoke.

"It's okay, I was just worried. Alice wouldn't tell me anything and Jazz didn't know what had happened." I said when I pulled my lips from hers.

"It's was nothing, I just found out something I really didn't want to know." Bella answered my unasked question as she wound her hands up and around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist before I leaned down and kissed her again. As I slipped my tongue into her mouth, Bella unlocked her hands from around my neck and fisted my shirt; she walked backwards pulling me with her. I closed her door with my foot as soon as I could and continued to move with Bella as she pulled me deeper into her apartment. I felt her legs give out from under her as she hit something, I pulled away slightly and realised she had led me to her couch.

"I'm all for the couch but why not the bed?" I smirked as she looked up at me trying to catch her breath.

"I don't think I can make it to the bedroom," she smirked back before reaching up and pulling me down to her, reconnecting our lips. I knew we would end up in the bedroom eventually but maybe christening her living room wasn't such a bad idea, so with that thought in mind I ran my hands up the front of her blouse undoing the buttons as I did so. I felt her shiver at my touch as I ran my hands across her breasts; she arched into me to try and keep the contact sighing into my mouth when I ran my hands around to her back to undo the fabric currently covering what I wanted.

"Will you tell me what happened on Tuesday?" I asked Bella over the pizza I had ordered after our strenuous activities. She grabbed a slice and sighed heavily before she answered; I watched her eyes and noticed a restraint there. We were sat on her couch, partially dressed I was in my pants and Bella was wearing my shirt. The delivery boy had almost had looked like he was going to pass out when Bella answered the door with me behind her, she told me after he was gone and she had stopped blushing that he was one of her students.

"Jake apologised for breaking up with me and for sleeping with someone I thought was a friend." Bella answered after a few minutes of silence, I didn't know what I was expecting to have happened but it wasn't that. It made me think back to Lauren and what she had done to me, I shook my head dispelling all thoughts of her before I spoke again.

"May I ask who he slept with?" I asked softly moving my free hand to cover hers which rested on her knee. That was the good thing about pizza you only needed one hand with which to eat it, making contact in conversations such as this extremely easy.

"A girl from my school, you won't know her but her name was Jessica Stanley." I jerked at the name; little did Bella know that I knew Jessica Stanley. I knew her better than I wanted to and this new piece of information explained some of the things she had said today during our session. Bella must have noticed my reaction because she looked at me quizzically. "Do you know her?" She asked quietly.

"I cannot confirm or deny anything." I answered; I couldn't tell Bella that she was my patient that would be breaking all kinds of patient confidentiality rules.

"Okay, I understand." I knew from the tone of voice that she had worked out that I did know Jessica and also how I knew her.

"I'm sorry about Jake; did he tell you if it was while you were together?"

"I didn't give him the chance to; I kind of screamed at him and walked out before he had the chance to. He told me he loved me as well." Bella said matter of factly; I felt my stomach plummet as she said the words.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked employing a trick I used during my sessions.

"I don't know; I don't love him, not like I used to. At the minute I hate him; I have spent the past two days trying to work out how I feel." She stated as she threw the crust of the slice of pizza she had just finished back into the box.

"And how do you feel?" I questioned tension causing my voice to come out slightly higher than normal. Bella chuckled at the sound of my voice and rose from her seat and moved closer to me on the couch. She span on the seat and wrapped her legs and arms around me as she pressed herself to me placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I think that I may be falling in love with you," she whispered in my ear before she placed a kiss under my jaw.

"Really?" I asked breathlessly, I felt like I could fly as she said the words.

"Yes, I know it hasn't been long but-" I turned my head and cut off her explanation by pressing my lips to hers. Once I was sure she wouldn't speak again I pulled away and placed my forehead against hers taking a couple of deep calming breaths before I spoke.

"I think I might be falling in love with you too." I responded, she smiled brightly and the effect was transcendent. She looked amazing as her eyes light up, I smiled back at her and felt my heart lighten at the thought that this creature was falling in love with me. I felt undeserving and no neither of us had said we loved the other but it was close enough.

"Really?" Bella mimicked me from earlier; I just nodded before I claimed her lips with my own again. I ran my fingers through her long, brown hair as I pushed her back onto the couch to start round two. I ran my fingers down across her shoulders and down to the bottom of my shirt where I proceeded to undo the buttons.

"This has to go!" I stated as I pulled away from Bella to remove the fabric.

"In that case so do these," she smirked as she undid the button and zipper on my pants, freeing my erection from the enclosure they formed.

"Bedroom," I said suddenly. Discarding my pants and shirt, I stood and pulled Bella into my arms. I carried her bridal style to her room where I lay her gently on the bed and climbed on so that I was hovering over her; I kissed all the way down her body and felt her sigh as I slid down over her navel and began another round of fun.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will probably be up next week but I can't say what day, I will try for either Monday or Tuesday. Jake will be returning and I can promise a fun confrontation in the next chapter XD**


	19. Hardly The End Of The World

**This should have been up yesterday, I had it all written and everything and then I had no internet. I got it up as soon as I could today though so I hope you will forgive me XD**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed etc...**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Edward was an amazing boyfriend, for a night he made me forget all about Jake and his stupid 'I slept with Jessica Stanley but still love you' confession. When I woke up the next morning though it returned full force, how could he say he still loved me after he broke up with me? Scratch that how could he think that he could tell me that and I would leave Edward to be with him? Thinking of Edward I raised my head from its current position on his chest and watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful and relaxed the contrast to his waking facade was palpable.

"Enjoying the view?" I heard him ask as he opened his eyes slowly, the brightness of his green eyes shocking me as he smiled slightly.

"Very much so, what's the time?"

"Erm..." Edward trailed off as he reached over to grab my alarm, which in the course of last night hadn't been set. "Half six, so we have enough time for this!" Edward placed my alarm back on the bedside table and leaned down to kiss me, I knew instantly where this would end up and it would probably make me a little bit late for the staff meeting at half seven; but when Edward started running his hands down my spine, nibbling on my ear and stirring against my leg I couldn't find it in me to care, I just went along for the very enjoyable ride.

* * *

"Baby, I really have to go." I said quickly before Edward placed his lips upon mine for another kiss.

"I know," he smirked as he broke the kiss but I moved forward to keep the contact. "You don't seem all too fussed about it though."

"Oh I am; I am going to get lectured about mandatory attendance if I don't leave soon. However I am starting to think that there may be something to missing the odd meeting, and when I have you in my bed what does it matter?"

"Ah...but we aren't in your bed honey." Edward stated pointing out what was glaringly obvious. We were stood outside my building saying goodbye, my arms were round his neck and Edward's enclosed my waist.

"I know, unfortunately. I'll see you later?" I questioned as we both simultaneously loosened our holds on the other.

"Of course, I actually have something I want to give you."

"What is it?"

"A surprise," he said as way of explanation. I watched a smile creep up his face as mine fell, I hated surprises and he knew that so why would he say it's a surprise now it will just bug me. _Maybe Alice knows,_ I thought to myself and decided that I would at least text her and see if she did.

"You know I hate surprises right?" I spoke after a moment of silence; Edward just tilted his head to one side and continued to smile serenely at me.

"Yes, I know that. No, I'm not going to tell you what it is and yes, you will like it. Now hadn't you better be going?"

"Yeah yeah," I mumbled as I turned away.

"Hold on," Edward said suddenly his voice rising slightly as I felt his hand grab a hold of mine and spin me back around and into his arms. I worked out his intention when I saw his green eyes darken as he stared down at me. I bridged the gap between us and initiated the final kiss of the morning; we broke apart when breathing became a real necessity.

"Alright, now I really have to go." I spoke through deep breaths as I leant my forehead against his.

"Come by about seven, I'll cook." Edward whispered as he let me go. I walked away smiling at him as I headed to my car.

"Bye," I called and blew him a kiss as I slid into the driver's seat. I watched him laugh but wave as he walked to his own car. I raced to work, well raced as much as a person can when they are sticking to the speed limit, and ended up arriving just in time for the staff meeting. Walking towards the school I whipped out my phone and sent a message to Alice, I received a reply just as I reached the staff room.

_No I don't know anything about a surprise! I'll come down after school and we can try and work it out x_

I smiled and quickly thumbed a reply stating that I would be back by half four and to just let herself in if I wasn't back when she got there.

* * *

My day flew by, it was quite strange all my classes had been well behaved with no trouble at all and I had gotten all of my marking done during my lunch hour and the hour I had after school before meeting Alice. I was just climbing the stairs to my apartment when I heard the door at the bottom bang open, I span on the stairs to see who had entered the building. I smiled when I saw Alice rushing up to meet me, the smile faltered slightly when I saw her stressed look.

"Ali, is everything okay?" I asked when she reached me.

"Great," she mumbled as she powered past me and continued up the stairs. I followed silently allowing her to lead the way into my apartment, as soon as she had seated herself on my couch I flopped down next to her and tried again.

"Ali, I know something is wrong. Please tell me, I'm your best friend." I watched as Alice turned her head to look at me, I noticed the unshed tears in her eyes and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I felt her start to shake as she let her tears fall, I was worried about what could make her cry like this and the only things I could come up with were Jasper, Edward or her parents.

"Alice, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine." Alice said thickly, pulling away from the embrace as she wiped her eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" I queried, as I stared concernedly at her.

"Well everything was fine when you text me this morning but after that it all went to shit. My caterer phoned and said they would no longer be able to provide food for my wedding because they had been double booked for that day. Then Jasper phoned and told me that Rosalie and Emmett won't be arriving until two days before the wedding instead of the intended week before." Alice sighed heavily and looked as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Don't take this the wrong way Ali, but it's hardly the end of the world." My friend glared at me as I spoke and I hastened to explain my reasoning. "Look you can always get another caterer, or better yet just ask your mom to cook she is an amazing cook so you know the food will be fantastic. As for Rosalie and Emmett at least they are still coming to the wedding."

"I suppose you have a point," Alice said slowly as she contemplated my words.

"I always have a point, now phone Esme and ask her so that you can become the Alice I know and love again." Alice pulled out her cell as I spoke and speed dialled her mom's number.

"Hey mom," she said after a minute. I left the room to make two coffees whilst she spoke, Alice wouldn't have minded me overhearing but I felt rude.

"She'll do it," Alice said happily as I walked back into the living room holding two cups of coffee. "She's also going to ask Renee to help."

"See, to be honest Alice I don't know why you didn't just ask her in the first place." I argued as I handed a cup to Alice and sat down next to her.

"Mom said that as well, I didn't want her to be stressed on the day. I wanted her to enjoy it as much as I will." Alice countered.

"Of course she is going to enjoy it Ali, her only daughter is getting married."

"I know, now enough of my problems we need to work out what surprise Edward has for you."

"He wouldn't say, so I don't even have a slight idea of what it could be." I mused as I took a sip of the still hot drink.

"I have an idea but I don't think he would give it you yet. Especially if you haven't dropped the L-bomb," Alice watched my face redden slightly as she spoke. "You've dropped the L-bomb?" She asked a bright smile lighting up her face as she spoke.

"Not exactly," I mumbled drinking more of my coffee. Alice took it out of my hand and placed it on the table along with her own as she looked inquisitively at me.

"What does not exactly mean?"

"Well I told him that, Imightbefallinginlovewithhim." I ran the words together and felt my lips pull up as Alice tried to discern what I had said.

"Huh?" She sort of grunted after a minute of quiet contemplation.

I took a deep breath and spoke again slower; "I told him that, I might be falling in love with him." Alice squealed and threw her arms around me; I chuckled as I returned the hug.

"I knew you two would be perfect and Jazz said I was stupid for planning the wedding. What did he say?"

"That he might be falling in love with me too," I answered absently as I reached for my coffee. I had been only half listening to Alice so it took a moment for her words to penetrate my thoughts about last night. "Hold on, did you just say you are planning mine and Edward's wedding?" I spat out, horrified at the thought. Not at marrying Edward because currently all I could picture was him in a tuxedo and that was a great image, but at the thought that Alice had been planning it since god only knew when.

"Yes, sort of, but only because I knew you two had hit it off. Come on Bella you can't tell me that you would say no if he proposed tonight." I choked on the mouthful of coffee I had just drunk at her words.

"You think...he is going...to propose?" I asked through a coughing fit.

"No I don't, so chill out. But if he was to propose would you say no?" Alice asked, I contemplated my answer and found that it wasn't one Alice would love but it would make her smile, at least I hoped it would.

"I honestly don't know. On the one hand we have only been dating for what two months," Alice nodded at the amount of time. "So it would seem a little quick to me, but..." I trailed off as I thought about what it would be like to be married to Edward.

"But you are now thinking about it and find it to be not completely unwanted. Am I right?" Alice finished my thought for me with a knowing smirk gracing her face.

"Yes, you are right." I conceded even as I blushed that she knew me so well.

"So in that case my planning the wedding has no bearing on anything. Now let's get you ready to meet my fantastic brother, where are you going?"

"He is cooking at his place," I answered as I grabbed my coffee mug and walked towards my bedroom Alice following behind me rambling about what sort of outfit she had in mind. I placed my coffee on my dresser, grabbed a towel and went to shower while she decided what I was going to wear. I had learnt a long time ago that Alice always wins in the fashion war between us; I argue most of the time but I always end up wearing what she wants me to.

* * *

**What is Edward's surprise? I know but I don't think anyone will be able to guess, but how about this if anyone does guess and guess correctly then I will give you a preview of something which is going to happen within the next two chapters.**

**We will find out what happened between Lauren and Edward which made him so closed off to relationships in general, but I don't want to just throw the story out there in the middle of a chapter because I think it will be slightly random.**

**Next update will probably be either Saturday or Monday because they are my next two days off work.**


End file.
